Still Learning To Love
by walking-in-the-wind
Summary: After Peeta discovers Katniss faked her feelings for him during the Games, will he ever be able to look past that? Katniss realizes Peeta is the missing piece in her life and wants to be with him, but things get tough as they return back to District Twelve after the Games. Edited, re-posted, previously titled Mending Broken Hearts. Sequel titled Edge of Collapse :) drop a review?
1. Heartbreak

**_A/N: Hey, everyone. I deleted the story Mending Broken Hearts because I really didn't like some of the stuff I did with that story. I have made edits and have changed things, and am now re-posting. I have to say, I like it so much better now. I hope you do, too. Thanks for reading, let me know if you like it by dropping a review :)_**

 ** _xx_**

* * *

All rights and characters belong to the lovely Suzanne Collins. Also, I have used some quotes from the book in my story, but other than that, this work is my own.

 **Heartbreak**

"It was all for the Games," Peeta said. "How you acted." He was mad.

"Not all of it," Katniss admitted.

"Then how much? No, forget it. I guess the real question is what's going to be left when we get home?" Peeta asked, looking into her eyes.

"I don't know. The closer we get to District 12, the more confused I get." Katniss said, and her face became distressed.

Peeta waited for her to say more, but she didn't. "Well, let me know when you work it out," He said, his pain pouring out of his voice. He didn't wait for Katniss to say anything this time; he just walked back towards the train, and climbed aboard, anger and hurt burning in his veins.

He silently strode to his room, brushing past the servants and not giving Haymitch and Effie a second glance as he passed the dining car. When he got to his room he let the door glide shut and then he pressed the lock button. He sat down on his bed and stared out the window, but his brain didn't register anything his eyes saw.

He was so stupid. How could he have thought that Katniss had truly loved him? He knew that there was something going on between her and Gale, her friend from back home, and he shouldn't have believed that she'd toss that away for him.

She was a great actress, though. The way she looked at Peeta made his stomach do flips. The things she said to him made his heart swell. But she didn't actually mean any of it, did she? Everything he had said to her, everything he felt towards her… that was _real_. It was so real it made him ache. He loved her so much.

But Katniss was acting to get them sponsors. She faked those feelings for him when his feelings were genuine. It was humiliating, actually, to have been so in love with someone who turned out to have been faking the feelings that you genuinely felt for them. Somewhere deep down, no matter how much he was hurting right now, Peeta knew that she was doing what she had to do to survive, even if she used him. She used his feelings and made a story that she was blinded by their "love" and she didn't want to live without him. She just didn't want to kill him.

Now though, he wasn't sure what he felt about her. Was it love any longer? How could he love someone that had fooled them so badly? A person that Peeta had shared so many things with now made him feel hollow. Was it possible to go from absolutely in love to absolutely broken so quickly? Even if he didn't want to admit it, he knew he'd still love Katniss once he calmed down. He'd loved her since he was five, how could he stop now? Even if she'd used him and his feelings, he really had seen her heart. She volunteered for her sister to protect, she saved Peeta and had taken care of him, and she had gotten them both out alive. He may have fallen for her harder after the Games.

Peeta buried his face in his hands. He had no idea how would he feel when he saw Katniss. He hoped that he wouldn't feel as bad as he did now. He wanted to be left alone for a while, wanted to shut everything out. No one to talk to him about anything, to leave him alone to his thoughts and allow him to sort out his feelings. He curled up on his bed, not bothering to change his clothes, and lay there past dinner. He ignored the pangs of hunger and lay there, lost in his thoughts, overcome by his feelings. He did that for a while, until he somehow managed to fall asleep.

Peeta didn't come out of his room until they arrived back at District 12. When he did, he saw Katniss and merely offered a nod. He had gotten over the initial pain, but he was still hurt by her actions and her lies. Really, though he felt emotionless, and he was sure that his face showed it. They stood there watching the station come closer. He didn't say anything to her until the train stopped.

Peeta knew that they still had to act like they were in love, so he extended his hand out to Katniss. She looked at him, unsure. "One more time? For the audience?" he said hollowly.

She reached out and grasped his hand tightly, surprising Peeta a bit. He looked over and studied her face. She looked distressed. Her brow was creased, her mouth set in a small pout, and her eyes were desperate. Peeta knew that she knew something was wrong, felt that something was wrong with him. Why would she care about that? Hadn't she just done what Haymitch told her to do? Hadn't she just done what she did to stay alive?

Yes, Peeta told himself. No matter what he thought or felt then, he had to move forward and forget that it ever happened. He needed to stop dwelling on this and face the fact that Katniss didn't return his feelings, and they she probably never would. He had to pretend like nothing had ever happened, and that life would go back to normal.

No matter how much it hurt he just had to forget. He had to remember that Katniss had used his feelings. Most importantly, he had to forget the way she broke his heart. Otherwise, he'd be left to wallow in his heartbreak, and he knew that he couldn't handle that. If he was being honest with himself, Peeta wasn't sure if his heart would ever become whole again.


	2. Smile

**Smile**

Katniss grasped Peeta's hand and never wanted to let go. She could tell that the boy with the bread was slipping away. She wanted to curl up in her bed, but she couldn't, so she held her head high. Looking straight ahead, she waited for the train to stop at the station.

Out of the corner of her eye, Katniss though she saw Peeta turn and look at her. She didn't do anything, and hoped that her emotions weren't written on her face. Yet she knew that they probably were. Before she could try to rid her face of emotions, the train started to slow more. Finally, Katniss was home.

She had been waiting for this moment for a long time, but she didn't feel as happy as she thought that she would. She felt hollow, even though she knew that she would soon be filled with love and happiness from the family and friends that she had thought she'd never see again. But she knew that she had probably torn out Peeta's heart and ripped it to shreds. She wasn't proud of using him and his feelings for her, but she did what she had to survive the wicked Hunger Games. He had to understand that. He had to.

As Katniss looked out at her familiar home, she couldn't help thinking that it looked different. Smaller, perhaps. Yes, much smaller. After being in the ginormous Capitol, District 12 seemed tiny. She felt Peeta slacken his grip on her hand, and she knew that he saw the difference too.

Disliking the disconnect between them, Katniss tightened her own grip on his hand. Peeta slowly adjusted his hand and he squeezed it gently. Katniss didn't loosen her grip because she didn't want to. She felt like she couldn't.

She had grown close with him in the arena. They had helped each other in the Games, and had shared so much. She prayed that he wouldn't avoid her after they were done with Capitol things. She needed his companionship for after all they had faced in the Hunger Games. What would she do if he turned away?

She hated thinking that and wanted the comfort of Peeta's presence. She shifted so that her shoulder was almost touching Peeta's. It killed her when Peeta stiffened and leaned slightly forwards, as if to look out the train window. She tried not to sigh and looked out the window as well. The platform was flooded with cameras. No pressure there. They better look like teenagers in love. Who knows what could happen if they didn't?

The train doors opened and the cheers from the crowd pour around them. They both stood there, hesitating. Katniss sucked in a deep breath and stepped forwards, Peeta smoothly following her lead and spreading a warm smile on his face. She realized that she probably should too. Putting on her camera face, she looked around at the crowd.

She saw people from her school, people from the Hob, and finally, she spotted her mother. It looked like she was crying. Happy tears though, because she was beaming. Beside her was Gale with Prim on his shoulders. Katniss's smile faltered a bit at the sight of Gale. She recovered and waved to Prim as she blew Katniss a kiss.

She felt Peeta move closer to her, and she looked over at him. He was looking at her softly and gently putting his arm around her waist. She moved closer to him and lay her hand on his chest to pose for the cameras. After a few seconds, Katniss looked into his eyes and felt awful to find sadness in their blue depths. She moved even closer to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. She wrapped her arms around him in a gentle embrace and rested her head on his shoulder. He pulled her closer and softly kissed her hair.

Katniss stayed on the platform with Peeta for several minutes before the Mayor came up to them and ushered them towards a fancy black car. They got in and drove off to the town square, where there would be a very special welcome home ceremony for the two Victors. Katniss wasn't too excited but she knew that she'd be able to speak with her mother and Prim, and Peeta would also be reunited with his family. This made her happier, and her smile wasn't feeling so forced anymore. Maybe she wouldn't _need_ to force one anymore.

As the car pulled up to the square, Katniss looked over at Peeta. He was looking down at the car floor, and there was a single tear slipping from his eye. He brushed it away before it had a chance to trail farther than the top of his cheek bone. Katniss's smile disappeared. Unlike Katniss's mother, Peeta wasn't crying happy tears. He looked so sad. And _she_ was the reason why. This saddened her so much, that she knew she'd have to continue to force her smiles.

Peace Keepers opened the doors and waited for Katniss and Peeta to climb out. Peeta sat there for a bit and Katniss knew that again she must take the lead. She softly grabbed Peeta's hand and stepped out, gently pulling him with her. There was another large crowd there, and the people from the platform were rushing over. Katniss saw Effie was already up on the stage. She squeezed Peeta's hand once and started to walk over. He followed, almost reluctantly, with a very false smile upon his face. It killed Katniss to see him in this state. It hurt even more to know that she was the reason why.

Putting this to the back of her mind, she walked up the stairs, released Peeta's hand, and hugged Effie. Peeta hugged Effie as well, and as soon as they were done Katniss took his hand again and held it tightly when he was done. If it was possible, his grip was even looser than before. She frowned slightly and turned away from the audience as if to look around the square.

Effie cleared her throat and the crowd became silent. The Victors' ceremony has just begun.


	3. Why

**Why**

After the short greeting with Effie, Peeta, Katniss, and Haymitch sat in front of the Justice Building a short distance away from the podium.

A tear slipped once again from his eye. Peeta knew that he shouldn't be crying. It was stupid, he had gotten over it. Or at least he thought he did. But every time he was near Katniss, he couldn't help but think of the pain she had caused him. And yet, through all that, his silly heart still seemed to love her.

He again had tears slipping out of his eyes as the ceremony began. He wanted to slap himself. He closed his eyes, drew in a deep breath, discreetly gave his head a sharp shake and the tears shrank away. He opened his eyes and focused on the speaker.

Effie was talking about the way Peeta and Katniss had overcome all of the other tributes in the arena. He wanted to laugh out loud as she spoke about the "star-crossed lovers", how their love for each other motivated them and kept them alive. Katniss must have seen the look on his face because she turned her head away slightly and frowned sadly.

Effie cleared her throat slightly. "And now I present, Katniss Everdeen, and Peeta Mellark!" She clapped her hands enthusiastically, and the crowd joined in. The noise was deafening.

Peeta stood up at the same time as Katniss. She looked at him. He looked away. Her shoulders sagged, and Peeta started walking without her. He caught Haymitch's eye, and Haymitch gestured hand holding. Peeta groaned inwardly. Having to hold her hand would make things worse.

He paused, waiting for Katniss and put his hand out for her to hold. He thought that he heard a desperate sound escape her lips, but he wasn't sure because of all the noise. She slipped her hand into his, her grip was deathly. Peeta kept wondering why she kept holding his hand so tight, and almost seemed to not want to let go. Katniss put on her camera face. He realised that he probably had an unhappy look on his face so he forced a smile with some difficulty.

They walked over and stood beside Effie. "Here they are! Our very own Victors!" She beamed, touching Peeta's shoulder. More applause. Peeta couldn't help but grin at their foolishness. Katniss must've thought that Peeta's mood was actually improving because her shoulders relaxed and she moved a little closer. His smile froze and he stood stock still.

She noticed and her hold on his hand slackened so much that he was surprised that she was still holding it. She kind of shrunk, like she was giving up. Peeta wanted to scream. If she didn't love him then why did she care? _WHY?_ Why was she acting defeated, when it was really Peeta who was overcome?

He just didn't understand her. She was the most complex human being he had ever met. One moment, you can easily read her emotions in her cool gray eyes. Another moment she was a brick wall, her face blank and all emotion shut down. Now she was just a tangle of feelings - or something else - standing beside him.

He felt bad for treating her this way; he didn't need to be so cold. He glanced at her face. It was a bizarre sight, the bottom half of her face was cheery, with a smile and her cute dimples showing. But the top half… she looked like she was going to cry. Her eyes were miserable and her forehead was creased.

It hurt something deep inside him. He dropped her hand. She looked at him with sad astonishment, but he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. She turned her head into his neck. He could fell her trembling. He gently planted a kiss on her soft, dark hair and her body seemed to relax against his. He cleared his throat. And Katniss reluctantly let go and simply held his hand and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Peeta, dear, would like to say something to your district?" Effie asked politely.

"Um, yeah sure." He smiled and stepped forward, Katniss moving along with him. She removed her head from his shoulder but held his hand tight. "Hello, everyone. It's great to be back home. When I left, I really thought that I'd never see this place again. I thought that I didn't stand a chance at that arena, but it looks like I was pretty lucky.

"You see, Katniss found me. She found me, and I knew that I'd be okay, because I was with her, and that was the only thing I cared about. I thought that I was going to die. I really did. I thought that I'd never see my family and friends again, but the worst thing that I thought," Peeta paused for dramatic affect. He had the crowd silenced, hanging on every word, "was that I'd never be able to see Katniss again." He looked over at Katniss. "I love her, and when she found me, I was the happiest man alive. I was going to get to spend my last moments with the girl that I love with all my heart." He looked into Katniss's eyes, and he saw a brilliant sparkle in them.

He turned back to the audience. "But I didn't die. Katniss took care of me, and she did everything she could to help me. She went to the Feast to get me medicine, and she got injured. I was so scared when I saw her head sliced open. The least I could do was bandage her head. So I did. And I washed her face, attempted to brush her hair, but that didn't really work." He grinned and Katniss blushed. "I prayed and prayed that she'd wake up and be ok. She woke up and was fine. I don't know what I'd do without her." He looked back at Katniss now. There were tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Peeta!" She put her hands on the side of Peeta's face and pulled him down for a kiss.

Peeta was very caught off guard, but he wrapped his arms around Katniss's waist and pulled her close. The crowded went "aww", and Peeta pulled away first. Katniss semi-clung to him, but then seemed to remember the crowd and the ceremony and let go.

"Oh, my! That was incredibly sweet!" cooed Effie, clapping her hands together and held them by her heart. "Now, Katniss, honey, would you like to say something?"

She seemed to ponder this for a while. "Yes, I," her voice came out small, so she swallowed and tried again. "Yes, I would."


	4. Open Mic, Open Mind

**Open Mic, Open Mind**

Katniss crossed in front of Peeta and stood before the mic. She agreed to say something, because it would have looked bad if she didn't, and she wanted to do this for Peeta. His speech made her cry. He truly loved her, but she knew that she had hurt him deep inside.

She looked over the crowd, scanning it for familiar faces. She saw Peeta's kind father and cruel mother, along with his brothers. She saw Madge with some other school peers. She looked for her mother and Prim. Ah, there they were, in the middle, off centre to the left - with Gale. Her hands got clammy.

Why did seeing Gale make her like this? Because she knew deep down, even if she didn't want to admit it, that Gale wanted more than their platonic friendship. But she didn't want that with Gale. She wanted it with…

Peeta stepped beside her and held her hand. She looked at him, a little surprised, but she welcomed him and squeezed it. He squeezed her hand back and she let out a long sigh, realising that she had been holding her breath.

"Hi, thanks for the warm welcome home. It's really great to be back." She smiled, and continued. "I left here wondering what I was going to do. I was so scared for my mother and sister that I didn't even care about the Games. But when I figured out that they were going to be okay, I started to think about what was to come.

"And on that interview night, when Peeta confessed that he liked me, I was in shock. I didn't know what to think. I," Katniss couldn't find the words to say, "I was surprised. Almost every girl here was swooning over Peeta, and I couldn't believe that he was interested in me." She blushed and smiled.

"In the Games, when I was alone up in a tree and I saw Peeta with the Careers, I was so shocked. I thought: how could he do this? I thought then for sure that I was all alone. But it turns out, that he was all alone, trying to prevent them from hurting me. And when I found him by the river, I was so, so happy. I helped him as much as I could, I wanted to. I cared, and still do, deeply for Peeta."

By now she was looking at Peeta, deep into his beautiful blue eyes. He squeezed her hand, and gave her a small sincere smile. "And at the end, with that announcement saying there could only be one Victor, I was broken. I didn't know how I could live without him. So I pulled out those berries and was ready to stop living. As long as we were together, that's all that mattered to me.

"But we were very lucky and we were both crowned Victors. I was overjoyed. I thought: I'm going to live! I'm going to live with Peeta Mellark, by my side." She grinned sheepishly. "You may laugh at my love-struck mind but it's what I believed then and still believe right now."

Peeta let go of Katniss's hand, and put his arm around her waist, drawing her close to his side. He leaned his fore head on the side of her head, his lips inches from her ear.

"Thank you," he murmured.

She turned her face and passionately kissed him. She pulled back, blushed, and returned to the crowd. She laughed nervously. "Um, sorry..." Her blush deepened and she lowered her eyes. "I just want to finish off with saying that I am happy to be back, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with Peeta. Thanks." A massive applause erupted. People whistled and cheered. Katniss looked at them all, slight relief running through her.

Then she saw Gale, with an unpleasant look on his face. It looked like he was mad, sad, and disbelieving all at once. Katniss looked away quickly. Gale had some problem that he needed to sort out. She didn't want to think about it anymore, and thankfully Peeta linked his fingers in hers, and raised their arms in the air, their signature position.

The crowd became deafening and it took a long time for them to settle. It looked like the Peace Keepers were getting uneasy. Effie stepped up to the mic, tapped it loudly causing a screeching noise. The crowd finally stopped, and she began to speak.

"Thank you, Katniss, that was lovely." She dabbed her eyes with a silk handkerchief. "Well, everyone the welcoming ceremony is finished, but there will be a feast, here in the square for celebration! Please come back at 5:00 for sign in, and then you will be escorted to your seat. That is all!"

There was a final round of applause, and then Peace Keepers started ushering people out. Katniss and Peeta, along with Haymitch, were ushered inside of the Justice building. "You're just going to get prepped for your dinner."

"Cinna's here?" Katniss asked excitedly.

"No, dear. You'll just be getting prepped by a team that President Snow sent."

"Oh," she said disappointedly.

"Come, come. We have to get both of you to your rooms!" Effie said crisply, walking off and waving her hands about.

Katniss just stood there. She felt warmth next to her and looked over to see Peeta. "We should go," he sounded strange, a little like his mind was somewhere else.

"Okay," said Katniss. She walked off to the room where the prep team was waiting. They didn't have warm easy smiles like her prep team at the Capitol, but they didn't look cruel. She looked back down the hall, and watched Peeta walk to his room. He seemed to sense her gaze on him and turned around before he went inside.

His face was almost sad, but not. He mouthed _You okay?_ And Katniss nodded hesitantly and smiled when he didn't look convinced. He smiled slightly and went inside his room.

Katniss hovered at her door, not wanting to be without Peeta. Just his warm presence beside her comforted her. Without him, she wasn't sure how she could handle herself.

"Come on now. We must get you ready for the Feast," said a slim woman with magenta hair and make-up.

Katniss looked at Peeta's door once more, sighed and entered her room. There were two other people, a man with green hair and bushy eyebrows and a curly moustache, and another woman, who was plump and had rosy pink hair. Her name was Suzee, and the man's name was Micah. The slim woman's name was Flora, and it was clear that she was the one in charge.

"We'll start by ridding you of that outfit. And then we'll hose you down and really start to work our magic." She said this politely, but Katniss knew that she didn't want to be here. She nodded and waited for them to work their magic.

As the process continued, her mind wandered to Peeta. How was he going to look? He would probably be handsome, no matter what they did to him. Peeta was good looking… very good looking. Katniss thought of how lucky she was to have someone cute and kind like Peeta love her.

If he still loved her. Katniss didn't know. She hoped so, she realized that she was starting to-

"Katniss, for the third time, can you please stand and turn that way?" asked Flora impatiently.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't- I mean- I, I-I," she couldn't think straight.

"Come on," she said, surprisingly sweet. She took Katniss's hands and helped her up. "I understand."

"You- you do?"

"Well, of course! You just survived the Hunger Games, you come back to a crowd of ecstatic people, and you probably just want to be alone. But you've been surrounded for a while now, and you're getting exhausted."

"Oh," Katniss sighed, "right."

"It's alright, dearie, I'm sure after this Feast you'll get a good night's rest!" said Suzee with her squeaky little voice as she fiddled with Katniss's hair.

"Yes, yes. Now hold still darling," drawled Micah. He plucked a stray eyebrow hair, and Katniss winced then smirked. After all the plucking and pruning she'd had, she still hadn't gotten used to it.

She continued through her prep mindlessly, doing what she was told and not say anything unless they asked her something. She didn't know what to do really, and her mind drifted. Straight to something... someone…


	5. Apology

**Apology**

Peeta had never like being pampered. And that was with a team of people he liked. But now he was with a group of strangers that kept telling him how handsome he was going to look, how he would make an impression. _Ugh_ , he thought. Couldn't they just fix his appearance and then leave him alone?

He didn't understand why they had to get ready so early. He was nearly done and there was still two hours until the feast. What was he supposed to do to kill that time?

"Can you lift your head a bit, Sweetums?" asked Jolene, the makeup specialist with neon orange hair. Peeta obliged and she brushed more crap on his face.

"Look what you did! Now I must fix his hair!" exclaimed Fresten, the hair guy. His own hair was dark red and stuck up everywhere in small spikes.

"Calm down, Fresten. There's still plenty of time," said Lieza. She was the head of the prep team. She had soft yellow hair and matching contacts. She looked Peeta in the eye, saw his misery and sighed. "You okay, honey?"

Peeta sighed as well. "To be honest, no I'm not."

"Well, I'm sure once you're back with Katniss you'll be just fine." She winked at him.

Anger boiled up inside of Peeta. Was that what people thought? That he was only ever okay when he was with Katniss? That he couldn't handle himself without his other half in the whole "star-crossed lovers" thing? That he was totally dependent on Katniss, even though he knew she didn't care.

But Peeta couldn't forget Katniss's speech. It sounded so real, so genuine. Like she really had meant it, not like those other times when she just got out of the games. Peeta closed his eyes and tried to figure her out.

"Okay, Sweetums. You're all done," said Jolene. "And if I might add, you look quite handsome!" She winked and pinched his cheek.

 _Oh for goodness sake!_ Peeta screamed internally. He did not want to have to put up with this for a moment longer. "Okay thanks, bye," he said abruptly and left his room. Once he was out of there, he almost ran his hands through his hair but stopped himself. He didn't want to mess it up and have to go back in there. It was too "handsome" to ruin.

He snorted. "Yeah right," he muttered, shaking his head.

"Yeah right, what?" said a voice behind him.

He spun around and his breath caught at the beautiful sight in front of him. Katniss stood before him in a lavishing midnight black gown, with red flames around the neckline and the hem of her skirt. Her hair was in an up do, and there were several curls framing her face. Her makeup brought out her grey eyes, and she looked absolutely magnificent.

She must have noticed his gaping because she crossed her arms over her chest and ducked her head. "I wish Cinna had picked out my outfit. I look ridiculous."

Peeta closed his mouth and tried to recover, then stopped. "No you don't, Katniss."

She blushed and looked at the floor. She started wringing her hands. "You're just saying that," she said, brushing off the compliment.

"No, I'm not." He said intensely. His tone caused her to raise her head and look into his eyes intently. "Don't you know how beautiful you are?" he asked disbelievingly.

She lowered her face again. She rubbed a spot on her arm, then stopped and peered up at him. "You really think so?" She whispered.

He walked a little closer. If he reached out he could touch her shoulder. But he resisted. He cleared his throat. "Yeah, I do," he said softly. She deflated into his arms. He stepped back, but caught his footing and wrapped his arms around her.

They stood there for a bit in silence. Her forehead was pressed into his chest. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She turned her head so her cheek was pushed up against the lapel of his suit. "I don't know," she said and held him tighter.

"Wanna get outta here?" Peeta said, before he could stop himself. His heart froze as he awaited her rejection.

Katniss let go of him and stared up at his face. She nodded, and when he didn't respond, she put her hands on his stomach. "Yes, Peeta."

Peeta snapped out of his daze. He grabbed one of her hands and just began walking. He searched the halls until he found a staircase. Once they had reached the ground floor, he looked for another door. When he found it, he pushed it open and gently pulled Katniss outside with him.

They were in the garden that was behind the Justice Building. It was decently large, with paths lined with flowers and colourful bushes. They walked slowly hand in hand until they came to a small fountain and sat down on a bench.

Katniss folded her hands in her lap and Peeta rested both his arms on the back of the bench, careful to not let his arm touch her shoulders. They were quiet for a moment before Katniss broke the silence.

"It's so beautiful here. So peaceful and quiet." Her voice was soft.

Peeta glanced over at her from the corner of his eye. He gave a noncommittal hum. He watched Katniss's shoulders sag a little.

"Peeta, I need to apologize to you."

He sighed and rubbed his eyes with his hand. "I get it Katniss. You did what you did to protect both of us. I'd be long dead if it wasn't for you. You don't have to apologize for saving my life."

"No, but I can apologize about the way I did it."

Peeta couldn't stop his frown and he looked away.

"Please look at me." She said softly.

Peeta almost shook his head, but he shut his eyes briefly before he opened them and turned to face her. Her face looked so sincere, and she moved a little closer to him. His heart clenched.

"I shouldn't have lied to you; I shouldn't have manipulated your feelings how I did. I may have saved your life but I feel like I… broke you as well. And I'm sorry." She reached out and took one of his hands in both of her own. "Peeta, I am _so_ sorry that I hurt you. I never wanted to, it was never my intention. I just wanted to save you, and I didn't know what else to do. I totally understand if you're not ready to forgive me, and if you never are."

Peeta didn't know what to say. He was glad that she was apologizing, but he still felt empty.

"And I want you to know something else. I meant what I said in that speech. It would have killed me if you died. I care for you so much, Peeta. I didn't want to lose you then, and I definitely don't want to lose you now. You may not believe me, but not _everything_ was an act. It may have started out that way," Katniss slowly began trailing off, "and I didn't realize it until it was probably too late that I was…"


	6. Arms

**Arms**

"You may not believe me, but not _everything_ was an act. It may have started out that way," Katniss slowly began trailing off, "and I didn't realize it until it was probably too late that I was…" _Falling in love with you_ , she thought.

She gazed into Peeta's eyes. She looked straight into their blue depths and her heart melted as the realization completely came to her. She reached for his other hand and he took it, pulling her close to him.

"You were what?" he gently whispered, urging her on.

Katniss put her hands on his face, staring once again into his gorgeous eyes. "I was starting to have feelings for you." She said softly.

Peeta's face softened and his eyes searched her face. "Oh Katniss," he said tenderly.

Before he could say anymore, Katniss leaned in close and pressed her lips against Peeta's. This is what she needed, what she wanted. He wrapped his arms around her waist and her arms immediately entwined around his neck. He pulled her even closer and their bodies melted against each other. She pushed her fingers into his hair. It was stiff from hairspray, but she hardly noticed. He pulled at the clip in her hair and her dark curls fell loose against her back. She was feeling immensely hot, but she couldn't get enough of the feel of Peeta's skin burning against hers.

The metal from the bench was digging into Katniss's thighs, and she moved slightly, trying to get more comfortable. Peeta must have noticed because he pulled her onto his lap, still kissing her. Her legs were off to the side because her dress restricted a lot of movement. She kissed him with all her heart and he seemed to be doing the same. She stroked his neck and chest and combed her fingers through his hair. Peeta tentatively put his hand on her thigh, and when she didn't protest he let it rest there, his other hand holding her to him.

"Katniss? Are you out here? What the-? Oh my god." Katniss pulled away from Peeta. There, standing a few meters away, was Gale. He was standing stock-still. Katniss and Peeta were both frozen in place. Katniss's hand lay over Peeta's heart, and she could feel it beating fast.

Silence. It lapsed for what seemed like centuries. Then Gale cleared his throat.

"Katniss, could I speak to you alone for a minute?" his voice was tight, and she saw that his hands had curled into fists. Peeta's hand tightened around her leg.

Katniss turned her face back to Peeta. "It's okay, I'll be right back."

"Are you sure?" Peeta asked, not taking his eyes off Gale.

Katniss touched his chin and he slowly turned his head and then flicked his eyes up to hers. "Yeah. I'll be fine."

Peeta nodded and let her go. She slid off and stood, smoothing down her hair as she walked over to Gale. As soon as she was within two feet of him, he grabbed her arm and dragged her with him.

"Gale, let me go! Where are you going?" Katniss said, trying to pull her arm away.

He stopped abruptly and let her go. "Katniss?" He said exasperatedly. "What were you _doing_?"

She was slightly taken aback. "What are you talking about?"

"What were you doing, with _him_?" he seemed genuinely confused.

"Um," Katniss crossed her arms over her chest and let out a little snort. "Did you watch the Games, at all? I think the answer's pretty obvious."

"Oh, come on, Katniss. I could see right through you in all of that TV garbage. I know that you didn't love him, you just had to act because the Capitol is a piece of work."

"It wasn't all fake, Gale. I really do care for Peeta." She was starting to get really wary. Why was her friend acting this way?

"How stupid do you think I am?" he scoffed, and Katniss narrowed her eyes. "I just think that the saddest part is that Peeta truly loves you. And you don't love him. It's pathetic, actually."

"That's not true." Katniss said, but Gale wasn't listening.

"I knew he liked you before. Everyone at school knew, except you. He just couldn't help but _stare_ he was so in love." Gale spat. "But now what are you doing? You think you love him but really, you feel bad for him. You can't actually _think_ you love him Katniss, because you don't and you never will."

Katniss's hands curled into fists "What gives you the right to say any of that? You don't know how I feel Gale." She shook her head in dismay. "You think you know everything about me, think you know what's best for me? You don't. And you think that I don't know that you want to be more than friends? I know that you can't stand to be near me knowing that I don't feel the same way about you as you feel about me."

"Me and you, we make sense, Katniss. It was always going to be us."

"No! I think that you can't stand the fact that I do have feelings for Peeta, because you have to watch me be happy with someone who isn't you." The more Katniss said, the angrier Gale looked. "If you wanted what's best for me, if you wanted me to be happy, you'd let me be happy with Peeta. Because with Peeta, I am happy. You have no idea what I've been through, what he and I have been through together. I'm sorry that you'll never be able to understand that."

"You're pathetic." Gale said, shaking his head.

"Excuse me?" Katniss gaped.

"I can't believe how much you've changed! The Katniss I know wasn't so co-dependent. Especially not with a merchant's son." He spat the words with disgust, and ripped out a handful of roses from a nearby bush. He threw them away violently.

Katniss shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe you're acting like such a _brat_. Why don't you come talk to me when you're finished having a temper tantrum." It wasn't a question. She turned and started to walk away, but Gale grabbed onto her arm. His grip was tight.

"Oh, no. I have a lot more to say." Gale said arrogantly.

"Gale, you're hurting me. Let me go." Katniss said calmly. Gale squeezed harder and gave her a shake. Katniss let out a yelp. "Stop!"

"Hey!" Katniss heard from behind her. Gale loosened his grip in surprise and Katniss took the opportunity to put some distance between them. She turned to see Peeta coming over to them. His face was set hard.

"Katniss, are you okay?" he asked, glancing over at her, looking her over with his eyes. She was rubbing her arm where Gale was gripping her.

Katniss nodded. "I'm fine." She said firmly. Peeta nodded back at her, then looked to Gale.

"I think you should leave." Peeta said calmly.

"Sure. I've always hated watching Capitol trash." said Gale. He gave Katniss a deadly before he strode over to Peeta. "It makes me _sick_." He bumped Peeta's shoulder roughly, but he continued walking until he was gone.

Katniss sunk down until she was sitting on the ground. She buried her face in her arms. She felt Peeta pull her up, and he wrapped his arms around her. She pulled his suit in her fists and let him hold her. She couldn't believe the things Gale had said, she didn't understand. All she knew was that Peeta's arms made her feel safe, and that's where she wanted to stay.


	7. Always There

**Always There**

Peeta had wanted to give Katniss her privacy when Gale asked to talk to her, but when he heard her desperate cry, he was off the bench and searching for her. He had never thought her friend could be so hostile with her.

Now he was just holding her, and she showed no sign of letting go.

Peeta put his finger under her chin, tilting her face up to him. "Hey, it's okay," he said, offering a gentle smile. She didn't return it, and her frown caused him to crease his brow. "Did he hurt you?"

Katniss looked away and shrugged. "I'll be fine."

"What did he say to you?"

Katniss sighed and shook her head, and her eyes looked far away. "He's… not very happy with me. He's not exactly the biggest of the star-crossed lovers." Her eyes met his.

" _Oh._ " Peeta said. His hands fell from around her waist, and he saw Katniss's eyes fill with despair. He knew that Gale liked Katniss. They were inseparable, and he had always been so jealous of Gale. Now that Peeta had come into Katniss's life, the tables had turned.

Katniss took one of his hands. "But I don't care, Peeta. If you still want it… I want to be with you." She said the words slowly, carefully. "Okay?"

Peeta looked at her softly. He never thought he'd hear her say that. "I definitely want you, Katniss." He confirmed. "I always have." He whispered, brushing his thumb across her cheek.

Katniss tilted her chin up and Peeta leaned down to kiss her. It was feathery soft, but Katniss stood on her toes and kissed him more forcefully. He pulled her tight to him, and she sighed into his mouth.

"Peeta, Katniss!" called a voice from behind them. They pulled apart, and Peeta looked over his shoulder to see Effie trotting over to them in her high heels. "Are you okay? Someone said there was shouting out here!"

"We're fine." Peeta said.

"Are you sure?" she had finally reached them. She put a hand on each of their shoulders. "You both look like a mess! Peeta, your hair is a disaster and there's… lipstick all over your face." Peeta's cheeks warmed. "And Katniss! Your hair is a catastrophe and your make up's all smudged. And why is your dress all filthy?" Effie let out an irritated sigh. "Now we've got to get you both cleaned up and into new outfits."

Neither of them said anything. "Well come on, then!" She ushered them towards the building and back upstairs.

Peeta and Katniss were allowed to get their hair and make-up done in the same room after they changed into clean clothes in their own dressing rooms. Katniss was wearing an emerald dress that was strapless and had a bow at the back. It flattered her curves and Peeta couldn't take his eyes off of her when she entered the room.

"You look even more gorgeous than before," Peeta said affectionately.

"Thanks," Katniss blushed. Instead of the blue suit he was wearing before, he was now wearing a black tuxedo. "You look really handsome, Peeta." She said softly.

"Thank you." He smiled, causing her to blush.

"Chop chop, let's go!" Effie said as she entered the room with the stylists. Peeta and Katniss took a seat in their chairs.

As they were being prepped, Peeta and Katniss explained what had happened, leaving out certain details. "My lord! That is awful!" Effie said, shocked. "Katniss, dear, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Katniss said in a small voice. Peeta reached for her hand and squeezed it.

"Well as long as you're ok. Well, I'll let you two get finished. When you're done, you should go to the lounge to avoid anymore... scenarios like that." Effie said with a hesitant smile.

"Alright. See you later," said Peeta. Effie left and the teams went to get some more supplies. Peeta was still holding Katniss's hand, and he loosened his grip to let go.

"Please don't let go." Katniss pleaded.

Peeta squeezed her hand. "I won't."

"Thank you," she breathed.

"Can I tell you something?" Peeta said. Katniss nodded. "I just can't quite figure you out." He gave her a sly smile and was pleased when she smiled shyly back.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Peeta dismissed. "I'll just have to start trying harder."

"Well, what is there that you want to know?"

Peeta regarded her softly. He hesitated before he spoke. "I want to know how you feel about me."

"Peeta…" she began warily.

"Please, tell me. Don't you think I deserve to know?" Peeta implored.

She continued looking into his eyes before she finally spoke. "Fine. I like you Peeta. I like you a lot. It's just been so hard for me. In the Games, pleasing the Capitol, now with Gale. It's been so confusing. But one thing that's always been there is you. I've never realised until recently that you've been there with me, the whole time. You never gave up on me. You were always there, and I haven't been grateful until now. I am so thankful, Peeta. I'm so thankful for _you_."

Peeta was speechless. His heart felt like it was going to burst.

"Are you going to say anything or just sit there and stare at me?" Katniss whispered.

"Neither." He stood and pulled on her hands so that she was standing in front of him. He kissed her with all his heart, and she melted into his embrace. They only pulled apart when they heard their prep teams coming. Katniss gave him a shy smile before they sat back down in their chairs.

He had been right. He _had_ fallen for her harder after the Games.


	8. The Feast

**The Feast**

After Katniss and Peeta were done getting their new make-up and hair, they went to the lounge as Effie wanted.

"Hey, wouldja look who's here," slurred Haymitch. _Wow,_ Katniss thought, _drunk before the Feast has even started._

"Hello Haymitch," said Peeta.

"Heard there was some bad stuff goin' on out there." Haymitch pointed his finger at the window.

"Just never mind that, Haymitch." He said.

"Aw but I wanna know all the details!"

"Well, that's too bad." Katniss said. She didn't want to think about what happened anymore. Gale's behaviour hurt her and she didn't understand why he had acted that way.

Haymitch didn't respond, but took another drink from his glass.

"So when are we going for the Feast?" Peeta asked

"How'djoo spect me ta know?"

"Do you know where Effie is?"

"Sooome where," he pretending to be putting make up on, "powderin her nose."

"Oh," was all Peeta said. Katniss knew he was never comfortable when Haymitch was drunk.

"Well si' down! Take a load off" He garbled.

Peeta hesitated and Katniss gently tugged on his hand. They sat together on the leather couch. Katniss kicked off her heels and tucked her feet beneath her. Peeta put his arm around her shoulders and she snuggled into him.

"Awww look at yooou two. It's startin to become natural for ya, eh?"

"Shut up, Haymitch." Peeta said, but his tone was kind. Katniss tried to hide her smile.

"Heh heh, alllrighty," he said. A few moments later he was snoring, passed out in his chair.

"He's such a bum." Katniss said.

"But who knows where we'd be without him." Peeta said.

Katniss pondered that for a bit. "True."

Peeta traced patterns on her inner arm, causing it to tingle. "But you're right. I think he definitely needs to work on his drinking habits."

"For sure." They were both quiet for a bit. "How much longer do we have to wait?" Katniss asked out of the blue.

"You know something?" Peeta said.

"Hmm?"

"Here with you, I could wait forever."

Katniss looked at him, searching his eyes. She saw their usual sparkle, and love.

"Peeta," Katniss smiled. She pulled him down for a soft kiss.

Peeta kissed her temple. "You're cute."

Katniss blushed. "No I'm not."

"You certainly are," Peeta said. He winked and her heart stuttered.

Katniss didn't reply, she just snuggled in closer, feeling the warmth radiate off of him. She rested her head on his shoulder.

Haymitch let out a long snore. Katniss looked at Peeta, and upon seeing his bemused face, she laughed. "What a guy."

Effie then entered. She looked at the couple and had a pleased smile on her face. "Well, don't you two look lovely!"

"Thank you, Effie," Peeta said politely. "You look very nice as well." Effie was wearing a matching peach satin skirt and shirt, her hair a glittery shade of peach too.

"Oh, thank you, dear." Effie beamed. She fluffed her hair. "Well there's twenty minutes until the Feast, so be ready!"

"Okay thanks, Effie. See you soon," Peeta said.

"Tootles!" She said cheerily. "Oh, and Haymitch!" She yelled. He snorted and blinked. "Please try to stay awake for the Feast."

"Sure thing ma dear." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes and left.

Haymitch got out of his chair, with difficulty, and left to "fix himself up". Katniss and Peeta and were left alone.

"Soooo…" Katniss said.

"What?" Peeta said.

"What do you want to do?" She said plainly.

"I'm fine with sitting here for a bit. Is that ok?" Peeta asked, searching her eyes. "I like your company."

"Sure. I like your company too." She smiled.

"Glad to hear it." Peeta smiled back.

And so they sat on the couch, Peeta's arm around Katniss while she rested her head on his shoulder and played with the silk cloth from his tux pocket. It was green like the fabric of her dress, and for once Katniss didn't mind that they were matching.

Katniss looked out the window. People were being led to their seats. There were many tables combined to create a large rectangle table for everyone. The richer people were closer to the head of the table, and the poorer people from the Seam were at the end. Katniss spotted her mother and Prim near the front, only there because they were family of a Victor.

"Do you see your mom and Prim?" asked Peeta.

"Yep. Oh, look! There's your family." She pointed to the opposite side of where her family was, to the Mellarks.

"Yeah," Peeta said, his voice far away as he watched them take their seats.

Katniss stood up on her tip toes and planted a kiss on his cheek. He looked down at her and smiled.

Once everyone was seated, there was an introduction. Then Effie called them to take their seats.

They walked out of the Justice Building, holding hands and smiling. They waved at the crowd, who clapped. There were no screaming cheers because this was a formal event: there were also cameras there. The Feast was being filmed. _Oh great,_ Katniss thought.

They took bows, and the applause grew. Peeta pulled out Katniss's chair for her. When she sat down, he tucked it in for her and she beamed. Peeta was so sweet. Gale would _never_ do things like this. He didn't have the same thoughts or feelings about her as Peeta did. Gale was too rugged whereas Peeta was gentle and sweet.

Peeta took his own seat and the applause died down. Katniss and Peeta were seated at the head of the table, along with Effie, Haymitch, the Mayor, and some of the people who worked with the Mayor. The Mayor stood. "Let the Feast," he looked around at everyone, "begin!" People clinked their glasses together and started to eat.

Katniss sat there stiffly. Peeta looked over at here, and then picked up his own glass. He inclined his head towards her, and Katniss picked her glass up as well. She tilted her head, watching him.

"To us." He said, his blue eyes looking into her gray ones.

Katniss smiled and clinked her glass to his. "To us."

He smiled and then took a sip of his drink. He made a slight face. "Wine."

Katniss sipped hers. It was tart and she made a face too. "Yum."

Peeta laughed and put his glass down. Katniss did the same. As soon as she set it down, she saw Gale. Katniss froze. Gale looked at her and the look on his face… Katniss didn't see regret. The look was possessive and angry _._ Gale raised his glass to her sarcastically and smirked. Then he drained it all in one gulp.

Katniss looked away quickly. He said all of those things… and he thought that they could still be friends, let alone think that she belonged to him? Katniss was no possession. Peeta never treated her this way and never would. He treated her like the most wonderful person in the world. He understood her more than Gale ever would because he shared the same experiences as her. He made her feel happy, loved, safe, special…

That's why she wanted him.


	9. Stars

**Stars**

Peeta took a bite out of a roll. It was soft and buttery. He wondered if it was made at his family bakery. Probably not, considering that this was a ceremony that the Capitol wanted. They probably provided the food and drinks. Peeta took another bite and looked over at Katniss to see if she was enjoying the food too.

But what he saw was discomfort. His heart broke. He set down his roll and took her hand in his. It was cold. She looked at him and smiled a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked gently.

"Gale's here." She said numbly. "He's not sorry, Peeta. Not sorry at all. He's not done with this."

"How do you know?" Peeta said softly.

"Look at his face. It's all there."

Peeta looked for him. There he was, sitting with an angry face. Gale seemed to sense Peeta looking at him, and his face was nothing unlike what Katniss described. Peeta looked back at Katniss, who was staring down at her plate.

"Forget it, Katniss."

She looked at him. "I'm trying. But he's my oldest friend… It's hard."

"I'll be here to help you if you need it," Peeta said tenderly, brushing a curl out of her face.

"Thanks, Peeta." She smiled and hesitantly started eating her food.

Peeta looked back over at Gale. He was watching him. Peeta narrowed his eyes, but then thought of something else. He leaned over to Katniss and kissed her cheek. She smiled and pressed her lips to his briefly before she went back to her food. He looked back to Gale and saw his jaw working. Gale looked away and Peeta couldn't help but feel a small victory.

After the food was done, dessert was brought out. It was a chocolate mousse cake. It didn't seem to have the same touches as the cakes that he would bake, but he pretended that it was the same. When that was done, the Mayor said a small spiel, and then the Feast was over.

Peeta and Katniss got to leave first. They did their signature position and then bowed and went back into the Justice Building.

"Well, that went well!" Effie said as she entered.

"Yeah, it was great." Peeta said.

"So when do we get to see our families?" Katniss asked abruptly.

"Oh," said Effie, a slight shift in her demeanor, "well I'm afraid that you won't be able to see them until tomorrow."

Katniss's face fell, and so did Peeta's shoulders. "Oh." She said.

"Why not?" Peeta asked.

"Well, there's the whole situation of your new housing, which will be discussed tomorrow with the Mayor, and in case of any PTS."

"PTS?" Katniss asked, tilting her head.

"Post-traumatic stress." Effie explained. "It's quite common after a… unique experience like the Hunger Games." She plastered on a smile.

"Oh… okay." Katniss said. "But we're for sure seeing them tomorrow?"

"Yes, dear." Effie said.

"Okay," Katniss said. She reached for Peeta's hand and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well, you two are going to be staying here overnight. The rooms are on the second floor, and your names are on them. You need to be in them by eleven o'clock. Alright?" Effie said.

"Yes," Peeta and Katniss said together.

"Okay, see you both tomorrow!" she said with a wink.

She left and Peeta stood there, with Katniss beside him, her head still resting on his shoulder.

"Do you want to sit in the lounge for a bit?" Peeta asked, looking at her.

She looked up him, her cheek still on his shoulder. "Sure." She lifted her head off of his shoulder. "But can we change first?" She tugged at her dress.

"Of course." Peeta said.

They left to go to their dressing rooms. The most casual thing Peeta could find was a pair of khakis and a blue knitted sweater. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but he put them on anyway.

Then Peeta grabbed a brush from the counter to fix his hair-sprayed hair. It was still pretty stiff, but it was no longer combed back from his face. It almost looked normal, and that was good enough. He grabbed a cotton cloth and wiped the make-up from his face. Once he was satisfied and natural looking, he went out in the hall.

He jumped a little bit because Katniss was there waiting for him. "Sorry, I was just about to knock," she said.

"That's okay," he said, smiling.

Katniss was wearing a pair of black pants and a green sweater. She left her hair down and rubbed off the make-up as well. She traded in her heels for a pair of slippers. She still looked beautiful to Peeta.

"Come on, then," Katniss said, grabbing his hand. They walked to the lounge and sat together on the couch like they did before. They talked a bit about the food at the Feast, and then the people they saw. Then they lapsed into a silence. Comfortable? Yes. Wanted? No.

"Do you want to go outside?" Peeta asked. "To look at the stars?"

Katniss bit her lip and looked out the window to the garden. She shook her head. Her argument with Gale was probably still fresh in her mind.

"How about the roof?" Peeta tried again.

Katniss looked up at him and smiled. "I'd like that."

They grabbed a few blankets and took the elevator to the roof. The door opened and a cool breeze hit them. "Good thing we have blankets," Katniss said as she stepped onto the roof.

"Yeah," Peeta said. They looked around for what they thought was the best spot. They put down two blankets and then lay down beside each other, about a foot of space between them. Peeta layered a few blankets over them and tucked his arm beneath his head. He used his other arm to point at the constellations they were making up. Katniss made up a bow and Peeta a rolling pin constellation. They laughed together and Katniss taught Peeta some real constellations.

"And that one there," said Katniss pointing, "Is the Big Dipper."

"Where?" Peeta asked, searching the sky.

"There!" Katniss said, prodding the air.

"Where?!" Peeta asked again, laughing because he couldn't find it.

Katniss laughed too, and moved closer to him. She propped herself on her elbow, her shoulder brushing Peeta's. She pointed again. "There!"

Peeta looked to where her finger was pointing. It looked like a soup spoon. "Oh, I see it now! Where did you learn about all of these constellations?"

Katniss lay back down, close to Peeta. "My dad taught me." She said quietly.

"He must have been pretty cool," Peeta said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Katniss smiled. "Yeah. He was."

"Show me more constellations," said Peeta.

"Peeta! I've shown you so many already!"

"Please?" He said. She looked over at him. He stuck out his bottom lip and formed a pout.

"Ugh, fine. But only because you look like a lost puppy when you do that." She smiled.

They looked at the stars for a bit longer. Then Katniss yawned, causing Peeta to yawn too. "Looks like we're both pretty tired." Peeta said.

"Yeah," Katniss said sleepily, turning onto her side towards Peeta. She laid her head down on his arm as if it were a pillow. Her cheek pressed against his muscles. She closed her eyes.

"Katniss? Don't you want to go to your room?"

"No," she sighed. "I like it right here." She didn't say anything else.

"Good night, Katniss." Peeta said.

"Good night, Peeta." Katniss replied drowsily.

"I love you." Peeta whispered, even though he knew she was fast asleep.


	10. Stolen Looks and Handkerchiefs

**Stolen Looks and Handkerchiefs**

Katniss woke up, surrounded by warmth. She opened one eye, and saw golden hair. She opened the other, and saw Peeta's peaceful face. Katniss was snuggled up against him, her head on his arm and her hands balled up between her chest and Peeta's ribs. She sighed contently and smiled as she closed her eyes.

Then she opened her eyes rapidly, and sat up, accidentally pushing on Peeta's arm. She looked around. They were on the roof. _Stars_ , Katniss thought. They came up to the roof last night to star gaze. She remembered it vividly. The crisp air against her face, the lights from the star-lit sky, the scent of Peeta's skin…

Before she could get too caught up in the memory, she felt Peeta stir. She looked down at him and he was pinching the bridge of his nose and squeezing his eyes shut. Then he rubbed his hands over his eyes and yawned. His hair was tousled and he looked incredibly cute. Katniss smiled.

"Good morning," Peeta said when he saw her. He smiled and sat up to kiss her temple.

"Morning." Katniss said as she took his hand in her own. She tilted her head to observe him more carefully. "Did you have a good sleep?"

He ran his free hand through his hair and blinked. "Yeah, did you?"

 _Best sleep I think I've ever had._ Katniss thought. "Yep."

He smiled. "Good."

Katniss began to smile back, then stopped abruptly. "Oh crap." She dropped his hand.

"What?" Peeta asked, confused.

"We were supposed to be in our _separate_ rooms last night at eleven!" She squealed and stood up quickly, grabbing the blankets.

"Oh, shoot." Peeta said, standing up too, his brows knitted together. He took the blankets from Katniss's arms. "Okay, we have to get down there now, before they notice."

"Yeah, if they haven't already!" Katniss exclaimed.

"Yeah," Peeta said as he frowned.

They quietly made their way down the stairs because it was much easier to get caught using the elevator. Katniss peered around the corner of the hallway that led to their bedrooms. No one was there. She waved her hand and Peeta walked out into the hall, dropping the blankets into a laundry chute.

Katniss waved to him before she slipped into the room with her name on the door. He smiled back and opened his own door, disappearing inside.

Katniss went inside and shut the door. She leaned against it and observed the room. It had dark wood furniture and cream sheets and curtains. It was nice, but Katniss was glad that she spent the night on the roof with Peeta.

She decided that she should take a shower, and went into the bathroom. There was a grand bathtub with a shower head, and fluffy cream coloured towels. The sink was big and there was an large assortment of lotions, soaps, cosmetics, and fragrances in a cabinet. Katniss blinked. So people cared more about how they smelled and looked than giving their people enough food? She shut the cabinet and turned on the hot water, preparing for her bath.

Katniss finished her bath and dressed in a simple blue sun dress. Her hair was in its usual braid and she wore the simplest sandals she could find. It was 8:30, and she decided to go see if Peeta was ready to go down for breakfast.

She walked down the hall and stopped outside of his door. She raised her hand to knock on the door, and hesitated slightly. She stepped back from the door and looked around. There was no one else in the hall.

She knocked on Peeta's door. It took him a few seconds to answer the door. He had on only a towel hanging dangerously low on his waist. "Oh, hey Katniss." Peeta said breezily.

She quickly looked away from his hips and smiled awkwardly, twisting her hands. "Um, hi. I was just wondering if you wanted to go down for breakfast, but since you're not ready I'll come back later." She ducked her head and began to turn away, her embarrassment causing her to blush.

Peeta caught her hand. "Stay, Katniss. I'll just change in the bathroom and you can wait in here, if that's okay with you." He added, clearly not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

"Yeah, sure. That's fine." Katniss looked at him and smiled to show that she wasn't worried and that she trusted him. He let go of her hand and walked back into his room.

"Oh, do you think you can help me pick out some clothes to wear? I don't really know how to dress myself well enough for these people and I don't want what I'm wearing to look bad with what you're wearing. You look very nice, by the way." Peeta smiled sweetly.

Katniss grinned. "Thank you, Peeta. And sure, I'll help you."

"Okay thanks." Peeta grinned back and scratched the back of his neck. "There are some clothes in the closet."

"Right." Katniss said. She walked over to it and pulled out a pair of khakis and a blue polo tee shirt that matched her dress. "You can pick out your shoes." She said as she handed him the clothes and sat down on his bed.

"Okay thanks, Katniss." He bent down and kissed the top of her head. Katniss couldn't take her eyes off of his defined abs as he straightened up and stretched. When he turned around to walk to the bathroom, her eyes followed the muscular lines of his back. She bit her lip and tried not to grin, but broke into a smile anyway. Peeta closed the door to the bathroom and Katniss buried her face in her hands, her cheeks burning.

Once she was over Peeta's shirtless-ness, she looked around the room. It was a replica of her room but the furniture was on the opposite side. She looked at the pile of clothes on Peeta's bed. Someone had brought up his tuxedo from yesterday's Feast. The green handkerchief was sticking out of the pocket.

Katniss tilted her head and picked it up. She unfolded it and re-folded it, then played with the edge. She glanced at the bathroom door. It stayed shut. She couldn't believe what she was doing, but she did it anyway. She tucked the cloth into the pocket of her dress.

She grinned sheepishly and also mentally kicked herself at the same time. For some reason, she really felt like she needed this little piece of fabric that carried Peeta's scent. She normally wasn't like this, but Peeta seemed to have an effect on her.

And she was becoming okay with that.


	11. Family Reunion

**Family Reunion**

Peeta finished dressing and walked out of the bathroom. Katniss was perched on the edge of his bed. Peeta noticed that her cheeks were slightly flushed. "I'm sorry," Peeta said.

Katniss tilted her head. "For what?" she said.

Peeta said nothing but vaguely gestured at himself and the room.

"Oh," Katniss shook her head, "that's okay." She smiled and stood. She put her hands over the pockets of her dress.

"Want to go eat breakfast now?" Peeta asked, holding his hand out to her.

"Yeah." She took his hand and they walked to the dining room. The familiar smell of fresh bread reached Peeta's nose. He also smelled sausages and eggs.

Katniss closed her eyes and inhaled the scents, causing Peeta to grin at her cuteness. When she opened her eyes, they were twinkling. Peeta couldn't resist giving her a pleasant kiss on the cheek. Katniss smiled and dropped his hand so she could sit down. Peeta sat across from her.

Waiters brought out breakfast, and Peeta was starving. He and Katniss ate in silence, until Haymitch came. "Morning, Victors. How was your sleep?" His eyes roved over them both very steadily. Did he know about their night on the roof?

Peeta forked more eggs into his mouth. Then he took a sip of orange juice. "It was good." He bit into his sausage to avoid having to say anything else.

"Very nice." Haymitch had sat down at the head of the table. "How about you, Girl on Fire?" He pointed at Katniss with his fork before plunging it into his sausage.

"It was alright." Katniss said, trying to look bored. She started to butter a slice of bread.

"Huh." Haymitch said, thinking. "You two must have been up pretty late last night."

Peeta swallowed. "Um, yeah. We went to the roof and didn't realize how late it was until after midnight."

"Right," Katniss said. "Then we went to bed."

"Yeah." Peeta said. Then his eyes widened. "Um," he cleared his throat. "So my bed was kind of hard. How were yours?" He looked from Katniss to Haymitch. Katniss seemed to understand: she implied that they went to sleep in the same bed.

"Mine was okay. I guess they like me better. Which is weird." She laughed slightly.

"Mine was wonderful." Haymitch said with his mouthful.

"That's good to hear." Peeta looked down at his plate and didn't say anything else.

"Good morning!" sing-songed Effie as she entered the dining room, breaking the silence. Her outfit broke the silence itself, her poufy hot pink dress was quite eccentric.

"Good morning, Effie." Peeta said politely.

"Hello," said Katniss.

Haymitch said nothing but continued devouring his food.

Effie looked at him with a slightly disgusted look on her face. "Well, I see that we're all… enjoying breakfast." She looked at Peeta. "You look lovely dear. That shirt compliments your skin tone."

Peeta smirked a bit, but it wasn't unkind. "Katniss picked it out for me." He nudged her foot under the table. She pulled it back and cleared her throat. Her cheeks went slightly pink.

"You look nice too, Effie." She said.

"That is so sweet, thank you Katniss! And how nice of you to pick out Peeta's clothes." Effie beamed and patted Katniss's hand.

Katniss merely smiled and continued eating. "Well, you have ten minutes before we meet with your families to discuss your new houses in the Victor's Village." Effie said brightly. Peeta and Katniss both looked at her eagerly. "Yes!" She said smiling. Katniss and Peeta stood and Peeta walked over to both of them. "I know how excited you must be! So go wash up!" She clapped her hands and left.

Katniss and Peeta looked and each other and smiled widely. They hugged each other. Peeta pulled away from her. "I bet you can't wait to see Prim!"

"I can't!" She looked like she didn't know what else to say.

Peeta chuckled. "I can't wait to see my family." He wondered what his mother would say to him after telling him that Katniss would win. She did, but Peeta came out alive as well.

Katniss seemed to sense something was going on in his head. She took his hand and looked him in the eye. "Hey, it's going to be okay."

Peeta nodded, and she kissed his cheek. Katniss dropped his hand and walked out of the dining room. Peeta glanced at Haymitch, who waggled his eyebrows. Peeta rolled his eyes and left as well.

Peeta finished washing up and was sitting in the lounge, waiting to see his family. He heard footsteps behind him, but he didn't turn around because it was probably just Katniss. The footsteps stopped, so he then turned around. Katniss stood looking at him with her head tilted to the side slightly, a small smile on her face.

"What?" Peeta asked lightly.

She puffed out a little breath and smiled at him more. "Nothing." She walked over to him and sat down beside him. She placed her hand in his and just sat there.

Peeta leaned over and kissed her cheek sweetly. Katniss blushed and turned to face him. He stroked her cheek with his fingers. "You're so great, you know that?"

Katniss grinned and then pressed her lips to his. Peeta was a little surprised by this, but did not pull away. The two sat for a while, softly kissing on the couch. Peeta heard a door open and pulled away from Katniss. She opened her eyes and looked behind Peeta to see who it was. Her eyes lit up.

"Prim!" she said excitedly as she got up from the couch.

"Katniss!" Prim ran to Katniss and into her arms. Peeta smiled as he watched the two hugging, both of them crying softly. He smiled at Katniss's mother and then turned away to give them some privacy.

Then he saw his family come in. "Dad!" He strode up to his father and gave him a hug. His dad patted him on the back.

"Good to see you, son." He said. He smelled like he always did, flour and bread. Peeta closed his eyes and tried not to cry. He thought he'd never see his family again. But there they were!

"It's good to see you too!" And he really meant it. He was even glad to see his mother and brothers. He hugged each of them, and felt a little awkward as he hugged his mother. She told him that Katniss would win. She never mentioned anything about him, coming out alive or dead. But here he was. When he pulled away from her, he gave her a look. And she seemed to understand what it was because remorse showed in her eyes.

Peeta said nothing and turned away. He smiled at his brothers and father. "It really is great to see you guys."

"Good to see you too, bro." said his oldest brother, Rye. He ruffled Peeta's hair, and Peeta laughed. It was good to have his family with him again.


	12. Happy

**Happy**

Katniss sat with her mother and Prim beside her, in a polished office talking to some District Officials. Her mother was paying close attention and nodding rapidly. Prim held tightly onto Katniss's hand. She, herself, however, was paying no attention at all. She was so wrapped up in happiness. She was back with her family, she was home. She felt that now. It had all hit her and she was just so happy _._ Everything could go back to normal. Sure, she wouldn't have to hunt in order to feed her family, but she could hunt to help other families. She wouldn't be in a tiny ramshackle house, but in a huge mansion in the Victor's Village. Near Peeta.

 _Peeta._

Her heart swelled as she remembered the smile on his face when he saw his family. She had been crying pretty hard at the sight of Prim and her mother, but his face was practically glowing, and she couldn't have missed it if she was blind. It was beautiful, Katniss thought.

"Miss Everdeen, if you'd please sign this document," said a man with a grey goatee.

"What?" Katniss said, waking up to reality.

"Miss Everdeen, the document is for your new housing arrangements," the man said kindly.

"Oh yes, of course." She smiled with her camera smile. The man smiled back at her and handed her a pen.

Katniss read it over, but there was nothing funny hidden. It was just a document about her new house arrangements and the amount of food that they would be getting monthly. She signed it and handed the document back. She noted that she had been lost in her thoughts for a while considering that her mother and Prim had already signed it.

The man took it back from her and wax was dripped on the document. Then a seal was pressed into it. It was official.

"There we have it. Now, Miss Everdeen, I must run some things by your mother and sister. So if you please would exit the room, they will join you in about thirty minutes." He gestured to the door in one swift hand motion.

"Oh," Katniss said, slightly taken aback. "Alright." She stood and kissed Prim's head and looked at her mother meaningfully before she left. Peeta's family had entered the office to the left of the one Katniss entered, and she looked over. The door was shut, but she was unsure if Peeta had left already. She decided that she'd take a short walk. She exited the Justice Building.

She had been walking for a few minutes when she saw a figure walking towards her. She continued walking, cautiously, and groaned inwardly when she saw who it was.

"Gale, what are you doing here?" she said tiredly.

"I came to talk to you about yesterday." He said.

"Unless you want to apologize, I don't think we need to talk." Katniss crossed her arms over her chest.

"Apologize?" Gale scoffed. "For what? For being honest with you? For trying to snap you out of whatever the hell's going on in your head?"

"There's nothing wrong with me. I think there's something wrong with you. You can't just show up and grab me and yell at me. I just came back from The Hunger Games. I missed you-"

"You missed me? Didn't really seem that way with the way you were always kissing Mellark." Gale said spitefully.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Katniss said indignantly.

"Me and you. Did that mean nothing to you? You just forgot all about me. But I love you."

Katniss looked away from him. She exhaled shakily. She knew he did. She had for a while. "You were my best friend and I care about you, but I never _loved_ you, Gale." She said, her tone softening. "If you really loved me, you'd want me to be happy. And I am."

"How are you happy?!" Gale asked exasperatedly.

Katniss looked at him incredulously. "I found Peeta! Why don't you understand that?"

"I make you happy!" Gale defended.

Katniss creased her brow. "By grabbing me and telling me that something's wrong with me? By yelling in my face after you haven't seen me for weeks?" She shook her head. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with _me_." He snarled. "We were always going to end up together, Katniss. I don't understand how you could forget about us so quickly, how you threw it all away for a merchant's son."

"I've been through _so_ much with Peeta. Why can't you see that?" she asked desperately.

"We've been through so much! I've known you way longer than him. I've been with you for years before he showed up. You'd probably be dead without me. And so would your family." His eyes were deadly.

"Gale, you're my friend, and I'm so grateful for everything that you've done-"

"You're clearly not. I thought that I'd eventually be rewarded for all the effort I made for you by getting to be with you, but seeing you with Mellark is a slap in the face."

Katniss shook her head. "I'm not going to do this. I'm sick of listening to you whine to me, Gale. I can't give you what you want and I'll never be able to." She spread her hands and began backing away. "I think you should leave me alone. At least until you can apologize for the way you've been acting."

"Katniss-"

"Don't. Bye, Gale." She turned around and walked back to the Justice Building. Back to Peeta, who she knew could make her forget how upset she was and just make her happy again.


	13. A New Home

**A New Home**

Peeta had been told to leave the room after he had signed the document about his new house and wait for thirty minutes for them to be done discussing some "things" over with his family. He had looked everywhere in the building for Katniss, but could not find her. Then he had gone outside and saw Katniss briskly walking back to the Justice Building. Utter relief overcame her face when she saw him.

He was about to ask her what she was doing but she walked straight to him and hugged him hard, causing him to take a step back. His arms wrapped around her of their own accord, but he felt confused.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

"I am now."

"What happened?"

"Can we go sit in the garden?" she asked, peeking up to look at him.

"Sure."

Katniss held onto his elbow and they walked over to the back of the building and into the garden. They sat down on the same bench they were on the day before.

"So," Peeta prompted.

Katniss sighed. "I went for a walk while waiting for them to be done talking to my family, and I saw Gale." Peeta frowned. "He didn't apologize, and he kept saying how he should be with me, not you. He really doesn't like how we're together." Katniss turned to face him and gently put her hand on his thigh. "He just doesn't seem to understand that I like and want to be with _you_."

Peeta placed his hand over hers. He didn't really know what to say. He was glad that she wanted to stay with him, but he felt bad about all the trouble that Gale was giving her. "I'm sorry, Katniss."

"Don't be; it's not your fault." She shrugged. "I don't know what's gotten into him."

Peeta put her arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "He'll get over it soon."

"I hope so." Katniss's voice sounded far away.

Peeta turned his head to kiss her hair, and she leaned against him. They sat in silence and waited until they could get back to their families.

A few minutes later, a man with choppy brown hair came out of the building to retrieve them both. They went back into the building and met again with their families. Katniss stood close to her sister, holding her hand.

Each family was going to get a tour guide who was going to show them their new homes. Peeta's family got a woman with sleek blonde hair and bright red lipstick. She seemed very energetic, and quickly introduced herself as Sylvie. Katniss's family got a man with dark blonde hair and a slim build. Peeta heard him introduce himself as Tyler. He seemed rather bored and lazily gestured when he spoke. Peeta felt sorry for Katniss. When he caught her eye, he gave her a pout, and she grinned and looked at him knowingly. He winked at her just before he left for his tour, and he could have sworn that she blushed deeply. Peeta smiled to himself.

* * *

The house was _huge_. There was a room for everyone in his family, even if his parents didn't share one. And there were even more, plus they all had their own attached bathrooms. There was a large kitchen, a dining room, a living room, and several more rooms that could be used for anything. Fancy chandeliers hung from the ceiling and the furniture was ornate. It was really nice: much better than their old house, where he had to share his room.

His tour guide let them roam around and his brothers were off exploring excitedly, calling which rooms they wanted. His parents were walking together, and Peeta was by himself. He stopped in one of the emptier rooms. There was a couch and a few wooden chairs. A paint brush lay on the ground. A small one, used for canvases. Peeta picked it up, and it felt wonderful in his hand.

"Hey, Sylvie!" He called.

She came bustling in quickly, "Yes?"

"Do you think I could get any paint anywhere? Like a paint set? And maybe an easel and canvases?"

"Well, sure! There's…" She began listing of places.

"Okay great. Thanks." Peeta looked around the room once again. He could picture it now. He'd move the couch, maybe keep it. Maybe he'd move the chairs, as long as there was room for an easel and other paint supplies. And room to keep all of his paintings, of course. He was excited. It was the perfect place for painting, good lighting, open and comfy, and in a spot that would be quiet because it was far away from the bedrooms and the kitchen and living room. He couldn't wait to get his supplies and start painting.

He already had an idea of what his first painting was going to be. And it wouldn't be for himself: it was going to be for someone special. He knew it would mean a lot to them. He just knew.


	14. The Painting

**The Painting**

"Katniss," Prim whispered to older sister once Tyler had walked off with their mother to show her how all of the appliances and electronic devices worked.

"Yes, Prim?" Katniss inquired softly.

"There's something I have to tell you. It's really important." Her face showed great urgency.

"Okay, what is it?" Katniss asked, suddenly worried.

"Do you remember when you had to leave the room while those men talked to me and Mother?" Prim said with wide eyes.

"Yeah, what about it?" Katniss asked, her heart beating fast.

"They told us that you might be unstable… that you might do crazy things from your traumatic experience from The Hunger Games. They said that something might be wrong with you. Something dangerous." Prim said quietly.

"What?" Katniss asked breathlessly. Her mind spun. Then she froze, for she knew why. President Snow must have made them tell her family this because he was afraid of what Katniss might do and what might happen. But to try to make her family think that there was something wrong with her? That she would go _insane_? It was ridiculous. But it didn't matter because Katniss wasn't going to do anything like that.

"Yeah. Katniss is that true? Are you going to be like what they say?" Prim looked frightened. Katniss was angered.

"No. I promise you, Prim, I will never turn into the things that they are telling you about. I promise."

"Good." Prim hugged Katniss hard.

"I'm still me, and that's never going to change." She rested her chin on Prim's head. "I love you." She whispered, and Prim whispered it back.

The house was done being explored. It was beautiful, and very large. Katniss couldn't believe that she was going to live there. The few things from their old house were going to be moved and they could basically get whatever they wanted. But she didn't know if she'd want anything. She couldn't bear to think of how she was getting to live a life of ease when she had previously been struggling to feed her family. She couldn't help but think of the many other families that were still living in poverty. It made her feel sick.

They arrived at their old home, and Katniss was overwhelmed with the familiarity of it. It was small, and the wood was worn and gray looking. Comparing it to her new house, it was like comparing a mule to a stallion.

"Buttercup!" Prim squealed and rushed forwards to hold her hideous cat. "We're going to a new house! Come on, let's go pack our stuff!" She disappeared in the house and Katniss went inside after her mother.

Katniss took a long time packing up her things. During the whole process, her mind felt numb and she didn't really know what to think.

"Katniss?" said a soft voice behind her. She turned to find her mother standing in the doorway.

"Mom?"

Her mother hesitated before speaking. "I just want you to know that I am so, so proud of you. I thought I was going to lose you… I didn't know what I was going to do. But you fought hard and made it out. You don't know how happy I am to have you back home. I love you, Katniss, very much. Even if you don't think so."

Katniss was at a loss for words. She stepped towards her mom and wrapped her in a hug. "I love you, too."

They stood for a moment, embracing. Katniss missed her mom. They broke apart when they heard Tyler calling impatiently for them.

They smiled and grabbed all of their things, along with Prim. They got back in their car and went back to the other side of the District, to the gleaming Victor's Village.

Everything had been set up in their new house. It would be different living there, but she would get used to it. She was looking out of the window of her new bedroom and saw Peeta walking – with a rectangular object under a white sheet, no bigger than Peeta's torso – towards her house.

She padded down the steps of the grand staircase and opened the door to meet Peeta by the road. It was slightly chilly out, and she tightly wrapped her sweater around her. "Peeta," Katniss said sweetly, "what are you doing?"

Peeta grinned at her. He looked like he had been working hard on something; his hair was adorably rumpled in a golden mess. He was wearing a white collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and the khakis from this morning. The setting sun gave him a halo. He was gorgeous. "I… brought you something." He presented the thing covered with the sheet.

Katniss tilted her head and reached out to take it. "What is it? He smiled again and blushed slightly, his cuteness making Katniss's head feel light.

"Take a look." He gently pulled of the sheet. Katniss gasped. It was a painting – a beautiful, gorgeous painting – of Katniss hugging Prim: Prim's face turned away with her arms wrapped around Katniss and Katniss resting her cheek on Prim's head with her eyes closed, utter joy on her face. It was from when they met in the Justice Building earlier that day. It was so beautiful it took Katniss's breath away. Tears formed in her eyes. "I worked all day. I hope you like it." He said quietly.

She wrapped it up carefully and gently leaned it against the fence. "Thank you," she whispered, "I love it."

Before Peeta could reply, she stepped forwards and took his face in her hands, and kissed him on the mouth. She entwined her fingers in his soft hair and kissed him passionately. He responded eagerly and pulled her towards him. Their bodies were pressed together and the chilly breeze Katniss felt was replaced by heat from Peeta's body.

She pushed the bad things to the back of her mind: Gale, President Snow, the Capitol… She thought of only this moment. Of Peeta, the warmth of his embrace, the feeling of his heart beating against her chest. She memorized the tingling feeling she got when Peeta touched her. She never wanted to forget this moment.

When they finally pulled apart, Peeta looked down at her, and she saw awe in his eyes. She smiled and he let out a disbelieving laugh. "I'm glad you like it." He said.

"I didn't know you could paint so well." She said.

He shrugged, rubbing his hands up and down her sides, but a smile grew on his face. "Well, I should be heading back, before my brothers start to destroy the house."

Katniss couldn't help but feel a little disappointment. "Do you have to go now? Could you stay for a little while?" she traced a finger down his chest absently. "Let me show you my house."

Peeta smiled. "Sure."


	15. Nightmares

**Nightmares**

Peeta was walking back to his house. It was dark, and he couldn't see very well. He had stayed with Katniss for a while after he had given her the painting. She showed him her new house and then they sat snuggled together on one of the velvet couches talking until they had both fallen asleep.

He had woken up when he felt Katniss's body shudder against his. He saw that her clothes clung to her with sweat and she looked in pain. She was having a nightmare. Peeta had gently pushed her hair out of her face and whispered for her to wake up. She had opened her eyes with a cry and upon seeing him she looked as if she were about to cry. She had collapsed into him and buried her face in his shirt.

Peeta had carried her to the bedroom she had previously told him that she liked the most and laid her gently on the bed. She had fallen asleep and she moaned slightly when he let her go. He pulled the sheet up around her and kissed her sweetly on the forehead. Then he had sought out Mrs. Everdeen and told her good night. She looked at him and smiled. She said thank you but hadn't said anything after. He wondered what he was really thanking him for: the good night or taking care of Katniss.

When he got home everyone was sleeping. He could hear his brothers' snores and he smiled to himself; he had never thought he'd hear those motor loud sounds ever again. A wave of sleepiness hit Peeta and he really wanted to crawl into his bed. He seemed to float into his bedroom and he hardly remembered getting ready for bed. All he knew was that he was falling asleep on a cloud wrapped in silky warmth.

* * *

 _Peeta ran through the woods. He had to get back to Katniss. Katniss. She was crouching by Glimmer's body, the bow in her hand. She stared at it. He ran to her. "Katniss!" he shouted as he sprinted towards her. "Run! Run! RUN!" She stared at him dazedly "Katniss go! Get out of here, go! What are you doing?! GO!" Katniss turned and ran. She wasn't going very fast, but she was running._

 _He knew Cato was going to come very soon. Cato was extremely angry and he had started running back so he could try to kill Katniss. Peeta had run faster because he had fewer stings than Cato, and he had no hallucinations, he was just a little dizzy and his head felt heavy. He knew he had to escape so he started to run as well._

" _AAAHHH!" Peeta heard Cato screaming so he ran harder, but he tripped over a root and fell hard to the ground. His head cracked against the hard forest floor, and his vision went black. The wind was knocked out of him and he couldn't breathe. He couldn't move and he started seeing stars._

 _"AHAHA!" He heard Cato's maniacal laughter and he pushed himself to his feet with great effort. He coughed and started jogging. He knew Cato had seen him and he was probably chasing after him right now. He heard a thump and a grunt and looked back to see that Cato had fallen over the same root that Peeta did. But it didn't seem to have fazed him as much. Peeta felt as if the world was swaying before him. He ran and hid behind a large tree, hoping that it would conceal him until Cato had passed._

 _But Cato must have seen him because he shouted: "I'm coming for you, Lover Boy!" Peeta then tried to run but he was feeling extremely weak. He was going slower and slower, his feet felt heavy like lead. Then he flew forwards. Cato had pushed him from the back. He fell to the ground but he rolled away before Cato could slash him with his sword. But he wasn't quick enough; Cato sliced deeply into Peeta's leg. Hot white pain flashed in his thigh and ran through his body like electricity. He cried out in agony._

* * *

Peeta woke up in a cold sweat. He was tangled in his sheet and he was clutching it madly. He was breathing hard and he was shaking. The nightmare was from the Games, so real that Peeta thought that he could feel the pain of his wounded leg. But he knew that couldn't be true: his leg was prosthetic. He couldn't feel _anything_ there.

He sat up in his bed and ran a hand through his hair. Sweat had plastered it to his forehead. He brought his knees up and rested his elbows on them. Then he rested his forehead against the heels of his hand. He was still shuddering. When he closed his eyes he saw the dream again. He opened them rapidly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the numbers of the glowing clock. It was 2:53 a.m.

Peeta was too scared to go back to sleep. But he was exhausted so he lay back down. He stared at the ceiling above him. Every time he came close to sleep, the nightmare seemed to begin where it left off, and he'd open his eyes.

He let his mind wander to the events of the day. Waking up and having Katniss beside him, eating breakfast with her. He remembered the reunion with his family and the joy he had felt. He remembered painting Katniss the picture. He remembered the look in her eyes when she saw it. He remembered how her lips felt against his when she kissed him, soft and warm. He loved the way she seemed to fit perfectly in his arms. He smiled to himself.

Then Peeta realized how much he missed her. He felt as if there was something missing inside him. He felt a loneliness that made him feel hollow when he wasn't with her. He closed his eyes and replayed all his memories of her with him. Her smiling and laughing, holding him and leaning into him. He recalled how her hair smelled like flowers and autumn leaves…

Peeta eventually fell asleep, his memories of Katniss keeping the nightmares at bay.


	16. Rough Night

**Rough Night**

Katniss's sleep was tinted with darkness. She dreamt of Gale yelling at her, of him hurting Peeta in his anger, of him running away from her. But those weren't the strangest ones.

Gale was standing in the forest, sitting on a log. He was picking at a blade of grass. "You broke my heart, Katniss. You broke my heart." She kept trying to speak and tell him that she was sorry and comfort him, but she could not speak or move. She was rooted silent to the spot. "You broke my heart. I have loved you for so long and you don't even care. You don't even care how much I'm hurting right now. Just look at yourself. Lying on your fancy new bed, thinking about how happy you are, thinking about _Peeta_!" He had started screaming and he had gotten up the log, his face melting away with her dream.

She had jolted awake and she couldn't fall back asleep. Gale's words of "you broke my heart" rang in her ears. She yearned for Peeta's comfort, but he wasn't there. She could only think about him. But when she did, she became sad because she felt very lonely. Her night was an endless cycle of tossing and turning.

Now she was sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest on the balcony attached to her room. She vaguely remembered falling asleep in Peeta's arm last night. He must have brought her to this room, remembering the she had told him that she liked it the most. She smiled at the memory.

She then decided that she wanted to go visit Peeta today. She was pretty certain that she knew the location of his house, and she felt like going for a walk anyway. She put on some black pants and a grey t-shirt. She padded down the stairs in her bare feet to eat some breakfast. Prim and her mother were already at the table.

"Katniss!" Prim said excitedly. "Good morning! Look! There are waffles! You have to have one!" She smiled brightly.

"Morning, Little Duck." Katniss said as she walked over to sit beside her. She kissed the top of her head. She took one of the waffles Prim offered her, even though she didn't feel like eating. Her stomach was twisted with the memories of her nightmares. "How did you sleep?" She asked lightly.

Prim smiled widely. "Really good. My bed was so soft! I felt like I was sleeping on a cloud or something!" Katniss smiled and Prim continued eating her waffles. Katniss poked at hers, and her mother looked at her concernedly.

"Aren't you hungry, Katniss?"

Katniss dropped her fork. "Not really," she replied.

"Oh, well don't force yourself. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm just tired. I didn't sleep too well last night."

Katniss's mother looked a bit relieved, as if she had been expecting worse. Katniss was very curious as to what her mother thought she was going to say. "Oh, well, how about tonight I make you some tea that will help you sleep?"

"Thanks, that would be great."

"Oh! Prim you better get to school or you'll be late!" Her mother said, looking at the large clock on the wall.

"Oh no!" Prim dropped her breakfast and ran upstairs.

Katniss watched her go. "I can walk her there."

"Are you sure? Alright," her mother said.

"And I think I'm going to go visit Peeta after." Katniss said quickly.

Her mother regarded her with soft eyes. "Alright." Katniss blushed and got up to brush her teeth and put on some shoes.

Katniss and Prim were walking briskly to the school. Katniss wanted to go slower so that she could take in everything that she thought she was never going to see again, but she knew that she had to get Prim safely to school.

Katniss kissed Prim good bye and watched her enter the school building. When she had disappeared behind the doors, Katniss turned and walked through the town, looking at all of the buildings. She saw the bakery and a smile spread across her face. Peeta might actually be there, even though it seemed kind of soon. He loved the bakery, he had told Katniss. He said that he really loved decorating the cakes and he could do it for hours non-stop.

Katniss took a chance and started off towards the bakery. She climbed up the wooden steps and peered inside the shop window. It was hard to see inside because the windows were dusty. Katniss looked around before she raised her hand and brushed away some dirt. She looked closely inside and jumped back, startled when she looked right into Peeta's mother's face. She looked away and gulped. That was extremely embarrassing.

The bakery door opened and Katniss spun to see Mrs. Mellark. She was wiping her floury hands on a towel. Her eyes went over Katniss with curiosity but there was also a hardness to them.

"Um, hello," Katniss said awkwardly. She cautiously moved forwards. "I'm Kat-"

"Katniss Everdeen." Mrs. Mellark said. She finished wiping her hands on the towel and she tucked it into the strap of her flour covered apron. "What do you want, peering in my windows?" She asked, a tad rudely.

Katniss was taken a back, but hid her shock and raised her chin. "I'm sorry about that. I was just looking to see if-" Peeta rushed out of the bakery doors. He stopped abruptly and he grabbed at his hair. Mrs. Mellark turned to look behind her to where Katniss's eyes were focused.

"Mom?! What are you doing?" Peeta asked, his brow creased slightly.

"The little thing was out here snooping in the windows and I came to see what she wanted!" His mother shot back at him. Katniss's face burned and her hands curled into fists.

Peeta's eyes narrowed and his voice was sharp. "Don't talk about Katniss like that."

His mother seemed a little shocked at that, and her jaw actually dropped when Peeta pushed past her and stood in front of Katniss. He put his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Mm hmm." She nodded. He turned back to his mother.

"Mom, Katniss is my girlfriend, and she was just looking to see if I was in. She wasn't spying on us, okay? She just came to see me."

"Sure." His mother said. "I don't like such people snooping around Peeta."

Peeta sighed. "She wasn't snooping, but I'm sure she won't do it again."

Mrs. Mellark shook her head. "She better not." She looked at Katniss one more time before she went back into the bakery.

Peeta turned back to her. He met her eyes sheepishly. "I am so sorry." He said quietly.

Katniss bit her lip. "It's okay."

"It's not, I don't know why my mother's like that. She's never been… the kindest woman."

"Don't worry about it." Katniss dismissed. "Anyway, I came to see what you were up to today."

"Oh, well, nothing really. I was just going to work in the bakery today." He lowered his lashes and said, "I've kind of missed decorating the cakes and stuff." Katniss was overwhelmed with adoration for him.

"Maybe I could help you?" She inquired. "I don't want to upset your mother, but I won't do anything unless it's okay with you. I just want to spend some time with you."

Peeta smiled, and the corners of his eyes crinkled slightly. "I would love that."


	17. Cake

**Cake**

Peeta taught Katniss how to bake a cake. He told her that every ingredient had to be measured carefully measured so that no flavour or texture was too overwhelming. He showed her how to frost the cake and then how to hold the icing bag and use enough pressure to let a perfect amount of icing come out and at what speed to move the bag and not let the line of icing break.

He felt warm when he saw her watching him with soft eyes as he showed her the steps on baking and decorating a cake. He'd always catch her eyes on him instead of his hands and the cake. Whenever he'd glance at her, she'd lower her eyes and blush slightly. He never thought his heart could feel so full.

After the cake was done, they stood back and admired it. It was a simple, double layer vanilla cake with buttercream frosting. They decorated it with sugar flowers.

Katniss was a foot away from Peeta, admiring the cake with a soft smile on her face. Peeta looked at her with a crooked grin. "What?" She said, when she caught him watching her.

Peeta smiled. "Nothing."

Katniss turned to him and couldn't hide her smile. "What?!"

"Nothing!" Peeta smiled more.

"Seriously, Peeta, what!" She started laughing.

He laughed with her. Then stopped. "Whoa, look at that!" He widened his eyes and pointed behind Katniss.

She stopped laughing and turned around, "What!" she said.

Peeta dipped his finger in the frosting container. Katniss turned around, "Peeta I don't see any-" she stopped talking when Peeta swiped the frosting down her nose. She gasped and look cross-eyed at her nose. "Peeta!" she squealed.

He laughed out loud and her cheeks flushed, but she was laughing too. She looked at the bowl of flour and then back to Peeta. She raised her eyebrow and took a handful of the white powder and tossed it into his face. They both started laughing harder

He grabbed Katniss's hands and pulled her towards him. She hugged him around the sides and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. They stayed in that embrace until their laughter had stopped. Peeta pulled away and looked at Katniss with warm eyes.

"You have something on your face." He teased.

"I think you have a little more than me." Katniss laughed and reached for a cloth. Then she wiped some of the flour off of his face. She bit her lip and grinned when they made eye contact. He smiled back and inclined his head to kiss her.

He heard the door open and he jerked his head back and Katniss dropped the cloth. His mother stood in the doorway that led from this small room to the rest of the bakery. Peeta sighed. This wasn't good.

She looked at Peeta, and then Katniss, and her eyes narrowed. He looked at Katniss, and she looked very uncomfortable.

"What is going on in here?! What do you think you're doing? This isn't a playground, Peeta! You can't just waste our supplies like that frolicking with this girl! What are you trying to do?!"

Peeta's ears went hot. "I told you," he started, "not to talk about Katniss like that."

"I wouldn't have to if I didn't get impressions like this!" She said angrily, gesturing at the two of them.

"Mom, it wasn't her fault. It was mine. And we didn't _waste_ any supplies. I think we'll be fine without a handful of flour." He tried to keep the spite from his tone.

"Don't speak to me that way."

"No, Mom. I'm sorry, but you can't be like this anymore. I'm not a little kid anymore and you have to stop treating me like I don't know what I'm doing. And don't talk about Katniss like she's just some girl. She's my girlfriend and she means the world to me." Katniss slipped her hand into his and squeezed it. "We survived The Hunger Games for God's sake." He said, and he shrugged his shoulders. "It's like you don't even care." He ended dejectedly.

His mother looked at him. He couldn't read the expression on her face. She glanced to Katniss, then back to him, and Peeta swore that her eyes were somber. Then she left.

Peeta released Katniss's hand and sank down on the floor. He pulled his knee up, rested his elbow on it, and then rubbed his head. Katniss sat down next to him and took his free hand. She just sat quietly and drew patterns on the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

Katniss moved closed and gently grabbed his face to make him look at her. She smiled encouragingly. "It's okay. I'm glad that you stood up to her like that."

Peeta blinked. "Really?" he said lamely.

"Really. That meant a lot to me."

Peeta then took the opportunity of her closeness to kiss her. Some of the frosting on her nose rubbed onto his face. He chuckled and reached for the cloth to wipe her face. Katniss was quiet and was watching him with steady eyes. When he was done, Katniss smiled and took the cloth to return the favour. She brushed the few remaining bits away with her fingers.

He resisted closing his eyes at her gentle touch. "Thanks." He said when she was done.

She smiled lightly. "You're welcome."

"You know, I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to leave and never come back here." Peeta said, looking at the floor.

She let out an amused hum. "It's crossed my mind. But I'm fine if you're here." He brought his eyes up to look at her. He gave her a sad smile. "Can I ask you something?" she added softly.

"Sure."

"Did you really mean it? Do I mean the world to you?" she asked nervously.

Peeta was slightly shocked. Did she really not know? "Of course you do. Don't you know that?" He gently cupped her face. "You mean the world to me, Katniss, and so much more." He said tenderly.

She pulled him into a hug and held him tight. "Oh, Peeta." She whispered. He closed his eyes and returned her embrace.

After a few moments, she let him go and rested her head on his shoulder. And they sat like that for a while.


	18. Fear

**Fear**

Katniss was lying in her bed thinking about her morning. She had left Peeta's family's bakery at 1:30 p.m. She was nearly dozing on Peeta's shoulder when she realized that her mother was probably waiting to have lunch with her. She had sprung up, apologized for knocking her head against Peeta's and then tried to escape but he stood up, caught her wrist and pulled her towards him. All of her breath rushed out as her body hit his. Then he whispered good bye and kissed her on the lips. It lasted less than one second, but the heat behind it caused Katniss to blush. She murmured good bye and was lost in his blue gaze.

She stumbled out of the bakery and ran home. She floated into the kitchen where she found a note from her mother explaining that she had gone out to check out some of the nearby stores. Katniss ate some bread (because it reminded her of Peeta) with cheese and grapes. It filled her up and she decided to wash her face in case there was any left over frosting.

After she had washed her face, she heard a knock at the door. She walked down the stairs and peered out the window to see who it was. It was Haymitch.

She opened the door suspiciously. "Haymitch? What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, sweetheart." He said with his usual sarcasm. Katniss didn't reply. "I was just being kind and was wondering how you were settling in."

"I'm fine. Prim loves the house and my mom likes it too."

"That's good."

Katniss nodded. "Well, is that it then?" she said after a long silence.

"No actually… there's something else. Mind if I come in? It's very important."

Katniss hesitated but her curiosity overcame here. She opened the door wider. "Sure."

They sat down at the kitchen table and Haymitch spoke. He said that President Snow was very unhappy and on edge about Katniss. He didn't like the thought of someone defying the Capitol. He had sent over new Peace Keepers to keep an eye on District 12 and to make sure that Katniss wasn't doing anything suspicious.

"But why does he care so much?!" Katniss demanded angrily.

"Because he thinks you're going to start a rebellion!" Haymitch yelled. Katniss was shocked into silence.

"Why?" She asked weakly.

"When you pulled out those berries in the arena, you pulled a rebellious stunt for all they cared. The Capitol doesn't buy your story. They don't think that you couldn't live without Peeta. They see it as you not wanting to do what they say and do whatever the hell you want." Haymitch said exasperatedly, trying to get her to see how important this situation was.

Katniss was quiet and she started to run through her mind everything that had happened after the Games. President Snow's more hostile behaviour towards her after the Games, people from the Capitol treating her as if she were a delicate flower, having to leave the room after discussing housing arrangements and having her mother and Prim talk to them by themselves, Prim telling her that they thought Katniss might go crazy after being in The Hunger Games. When she told her mother that she wasn't feeling great, the look on her face, then the relief after she told her that she was just tired.

She looked at Haymitch. She knew it was true. "What do I do?" She asked as if waiting for instructions.

"Keep up the act," he seemed wary of the word act, "of being helplessly in love with Peeta. Don't," he looked at her sharply, "do anything stupid. Keep your head down. Don't act like you're going to do something when you're not. I'm not saying that you are, I'm just warning you not to do anything like that in the future. If people get the wrong message, Katniss, then bad things will happen. To you, your family, the district and possibly all of Panem. A small action could cause a deadly chain reaction if you are not careful." He said seriously. "Do you understand?"

Katniss let out a shaky breath. She closed her eyes. "Yes." She said quietly with her eyes still closed. She felt Haymitch pat her hand, an unusually soft, kind gesture and then heard him get up, walk away, and shut the door after himself. She drew her knees up to her chest and leaned her head against them. She felt her shoulders shaking but she didn't want to cry. She was afraid, not sad. She was terrified.

She couldn't stand the thought of the entire country acting on something that she did maybe accidentally. She got up abruptly, knocking over the chair she was sitting in, causing the nearby Buttercup to hiss. Then she ran blindly out the door in her light indoor shoes. The rocks hurt her feet through the flimsy soles but she kept going.

She ran to the bakery as if her life depended on it. She saw Peeta on the porch dusting out some towels and she flew up the stairs and then jumped on to him. His strong arms caught her and he barely stumbled. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She pressed her face into his collarbone and held onto him tight.

"Whoa, hey, hey. What's the matter?" he asked, rubbing her back softly. She didn't say anything but tightened her arms around him.

Peeta didn't ask anything else, and walked into the bakery and up some stairs. He removed her legs from his waist and held her bridal style. He sat down on something and kept his arms around her, making her feel safe. Peeta had brought her to the second story of the bakery. It was a furnished room with a table and chairs, two arm chairs, and a couch that they were sitting on.

She looked back at Peeta and he was looking at her and concern and worry showed on his face. She smiled weakly. Finally, she repeated what Haymitch told her.

"Oh Katniss," he said compassionately. He held her face and inclined his head towards her. "You don't know how strong you are. Your will is the strongest out of everyone I know." She smiled at him. "I'm sure that you won't do anything to spark that kind of fire. You wouldn't do anything to harm anyone on purpose. I know that. So as long as you do what Haymitch says, I'm sure you'll be fine," He said optimistically. "And I'll be here with you all the way."

She smiled and closed the distance between her and Peeta's lips. "Thank you," she murmured against mouth. She kissed him once more, and then kissed his nose.

His smile made her heart clench. "No problem."

Katniss realized that she really didn't want to leave him. She just wanted to stay with him. He put her mind at ease. "Do you have to work all day?"

"Probably not. My parents didn't expect me to come back right away, anyway. Why are you asking?"

"Show me your house," was all she said. He looked at her and tilted his head.

"Okay." He said finally. "Let's go."


	19. Visit

**Visit**

Peeta walked hand in hand with Katniss to his new house. They didn't talk much but the silence was comfortable. They finally reached Peeta's house and they just kind of stood looking at the outside of it.

"Are we going to go inside?" Katniss urged gently.

"Oh, yeah." He walked forwards. He was a little nervous but he had already seen Katniss's house and it was only fair that she see his. He gave her a tour but avoided his painting room. He stopped just before he came to it. "Well, that's everything."

"Wait a minute, what's this?" She walked past him towards it.

"No, Katniss wait. I don't think-" But she was already inside. She was frozen in place. She was staring at the painting that he had started when he couldn't sleep last night. It was of Peeta's reflection as he looked into the stream where he camouflaged himself because it was the only way he could survive. He had only used pencil so far but you could see the pain lined on his face. He sighed and pushed his hand through his hair. He didn't know what to say.

"Peeta…" Katniss said exasperatedly. She turned around and she looked so sad. Peeta closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. "Why would you draw something like that?" She said dolefully.

He sighed and opened his eyes. "I couldn't sleep. My mind was full of images that come over, and over again and they never stopped coming!" He slid down the wall and sat down with his knees bent. He exhaled shakily. "I can't close my eyes to sleep because I'm too afraid of what I might see if I do. So I've started painting to get them out of my mind. It's hard but my head doesn't feel so crowded and I can breathe again." He let his head fall back against the wall. He watched her with intense eyes. "The only other time that happens is when I'm with you."

She came over to him and lowered herself beside him. She rested her head against his shoulder and grasped his arm and hand. "I'm so sorry." She brought his hand to her face and she kissed it softly. It tickled but Peeta didn't pull away. Then she held her cheek to it. "It happens to me too." She said this so softly that Peeta barely heard her. He looked at her in shock.

"What?"

"I'm getting nightmares. I had a bad one last night and I just couldn't sleep anymore. But I feel like it didn't even happen because I've had so much fun with you today." She wasn't looking at him but he knew that she meant what she said. He rested his head on top of hers. "Well, I'm glad."

She laughed gently. They rested like that for a moment and then Peeta's stomach grumbled. Katniss put her hand on it and said, "Someone's hungry!" He actually really was. But right now all he could think about was her hand on his stomach, lying there lightly.

"Yeah." He murmured, still looking at her hand. She rubbed his belly and said, "Well, let's go get some food." She got up and sauntered out of the room. Peeta smiled crookedly and got up, feeling the ghost of her hand on his middle.

Katniss had gone into the kitchen and was looking in the cupboards. She looked confused. Peeta himself hadn't inspected the food they were given and he was curious as to what there was. He opened the cupboard next to the one she opened and looked at the rows of colourful cans of tomato paste, corn, peas, chickpeas, kidney beans, black eyed peas, soups, and fish, along with jars of pickles and other vegetables. He was gaping at how much food he saw. He looked over the pantry door to see what Katniss was looking at. She was gaping just as much as he was.

In the cupboard that she was looking at was full of spices, herbs, sauces, and candies. "Who would need all of this?!" She said looking at him now.

He shook his head. "I don't know." There was still another cupboard, and a gigantic fridge. "I wonder what could be in there?"

He opened the next cupboard, and inside there was a large variety of pastas, and bags of rice. "Wow."

"Okay, I don't even want to know what's in the fridge," Katniss said.

"I do," Peeta said walking over to eat. It was jam packed with fruits, vegetables, cheeses, meats, milk, and juices. "Did they think that we were both living here or something?!"

"Apparently! Why would one family need all of this food? Even if there are three teenaged boys living here, plus your parents, I'm sure you won't eat all of this food." Katniss stated.

"I don't think so either."

Katniss sighed. "Well, with such a wide variety, what would you like?"

"I don't know. I don't think that I'm very hungry anymore." Even though Peeta had been ravenously hungry before, his stomach was now churning unpleasantly, thinking about how this food could have gone to those who really needed it. "You can have something if you want to."

Katniss shook her head. "No, thanks." She crossed her arms over her chest. They both awkwardly stood where they were for a bit, looking around. "Well," Katniss said, breaking the silence. Peeta looked at her, "I guess I should be going home now."

"Oh. Okay." He walked her to the door. He opened it and leaned against the side of it. He smiled down at her.

She smiled up at him and said, "Thanks for everything today." She went on her tiptoes and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. "I really mean it. I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes."

Peeta felt strangely warmed by her words. "You know I'd do anything for you." He said compassionately.

Katniss grinned even more and kissed him again. She tangled her hands in the fabric of the shirt, pressing against his abdomen and he opened his mouth against hers. He held her against him by the small of her back and she leaned into him. They kissed until Peeta felt as if he couldn't breathe anymore. They both pulled back at the same time, breathing heavily. Katniss's grey eyes were bright and her cheeks slightly flushed. Peeta's own face felt hot. He was surprised at the way that they had enthusiastically reacted to each other. He couldn't control himself and it startled him.

He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. Katniss pulled away from him and blushed, not saying anything. Then she turned and walked right out the door. He watched her and raised an eyebrow when she stopped at the end of the walkway.

She gave him a final wave. Peeta smiled and waved back. She grinned and then continued to walk home. Peeta shut the door and walked into his painting room. He sat on the couch and shut his eyes, reminiscing about his moments with Katniss. Eventually their comfort lulled him into a much needed nap.


	20. Goodbye

**Goodbye**

Katniss was walking home. She didn't know how she was feeling. She felt exhilarated by the passion of Peeta's kiss and the flutters he caused in her stomach, but she was fuming about the amount of food Peeta had in his house because that meant that she had that much in her house. There was no way that she and her family would be able to eat all of the food before it spoiled, and she knew very well that it could go to people who needed in much more than she did.

She walked briskly to her house to and threw open the door and barged into the kitchen, startling her mother. Katniss said nothing to her and jerked open the cupboards. She was looking at exactly what she had seen at Peeta's house; an over-abundance of food. She exhaled angrily through her nose and banged the cupboards shut. She streamed over to the fridge and opened the door and saw what she expected. She yelled and slammed the door shut with such force that a stray teacup fell off of the counter and shattered on the hard wood floor. She stared down at it with her shoulders rising up and down with her ragged breathing.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was her mother. She looked at Katniss with concern and slight fear. "Katniss?" She said cautiously. "What's wrong?"

Katniss stared at her incredulously. "This!" she spread her arms out. "This!" she said hysterically. "Why would we need such an enormous house? Why would we need so much furniture, so many clothes, so much food when there are people who _desperately_ need it?!" She stopped screaming when she thought that people might be able to hear her. "I don't understand it." She whispered.

She sank down to the floor and her mother sat down carefully beside her. "There's just so much pressure. I don't know how much more my head will be able to withstand."

"What are you talking about?" Her mother asked desperately. Katniss debated on whether or not she should tell her mother everything. She decided that it would probably be better if she didn't.

Katniss eyes went out of focus and she felt numb. "Nothing." She murmured breathlessly. She was still, hardly hearing her mother's concerned voice, and barely reacting to her mother's hand on her face. "Please," Katniss's voice was scarcely more than a whisper, "just leave me alone."

Katniss didn't know when her mother went but she was gone. And so were the shards of the teacup. Katniss looked over at the cupboards, and an idea came into her head. She got up slowly and searched the house for a bag. She found a blue canvas one and took it. She padded back into the kitchen. She threw open the cupboard and grabbed about thirty cans of food. She put them in her bag. Then she closed the cupboard and set the bag down; it was rather heavy. She ran up the stairs and scoped out her closet. She found a black cloak with a hood and slipped it on.

She bounded back down the stairs, snatched the bag, and left the house. She made her way to the Seam. She felt its familiarity wash over her. She knew the paths as if there was a map imprinted in her brain. She remembered some of the least fortunate people and decided to drop some cans off there. She drew up the hood, heaved the bag into a better position on her shoulder, and walked in the shadows behind houses.

Katniss had finished giving away the cans. She folded up the bag and hoped that no one saw her. She wasn't looking at where she was going and she ran into someone. "Oof," she said, dropping the bag. The person she bumped into picked up the bag and handed it to her. It was Gale.

She took it. "Thanks." She muttered and started to walk away.

"Katniss, wait!" Gale grabbed her arm. Katniss whipped around and he lost his grip on her arm. "Don't," she hissed, "touch me."

"I'm sorry. I think we need to talk, Catnip." He said.

"Don't call me that." Katniss said sharply.

Gale's shoulders sagged and he nodded solemnly. "Fine." He scratched the back of his neck.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Katniss crossed her arms over her chest.

Gale looked at her apprehensively. "Me and you."

Katniss sighed in irritation. "I told that I was done. And I'm with Peeta."

"I can't believe you, Katniss. I just don't understand. You hardly know him! You've known me for so long! We've been through so many things together."

"No, Gale, if you think about it, all we've been through together is the same things over and over again. Hunting. Selling and buying for our families in the Hob. I can't really think about anything more."

"But what have you done with him?!" He asked incredulously.

Katniss looked at him disbelievingly. "We survived _The Hunger Games_ together. Having gone through that yourself, maybe you'd understand. And I'm sorry that you can't. Peeta and I have this connection and I need him. Without him right now, I don't know what I'd do."

"I've _always_ been here for you." Gale said forcefully.

"Yeah, but you aren't truthful and you mask your feelings, and you're just an angry, jealous, lost boy." Katniss took a deep breath. It hurt to tell her old friend all of this.

Gale was quiet. "Is that what you think of me?"

"Yes," Katniss whispered.

"I see." He straightened up and folded his arms over his chest. "Well, what about us, where do we stand?"

Katniss peered up at him. His jaw was clenched. "What's going on in your head right now?"

He rubbed his thumb over his lip. "I want to kill Mellark for taking my girl."

Katniss was slightly surprised at the anger she felt. "I'm not _your girl_. I never was, and I never want to be."

"Are you kidding me?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. "After everything I've done for you?"

Katniss shook her head. "I'm so sick of hearing that."

"Sick of me, too? 'Cause the sight of you is starting to make me sick."

"Excuse me?" Katniss demanded.

"I don't think I need the heartache, Katniss. I can't stand to look at you knowing that you'll never be mine."

Katniss was stunned. "So… what exactly are you trying to say?"

"I don't think I can be around you anymore. I don't really want to."

Katniss felt like she needed to take a step back, but she remained rooted in her spot. "So that's it? Because you can't have me, you don't want me any other way? We're friends, Gale."

"But I want _more_ than that." He said wistfully.

"You can't have more." Her voice was soft but firm.

Gale stepped forwards to her and placed a hand behind her neck, bringing her to him. Then he kissed her. Katniss was so shocked that she was frozen in place, with her eyes wide, but not kissing him back. He kept his mouth closed and pressed against too hard against her lips and it hurt. She was about to push him away when he released her. "Goodbye, Katniss." Gale looked at her one last time before he walked away, leaving an absolutely stunned Katniss standing in the middle of the dirt road.


	21. Secrets

**Secrets**

Peeta sat up, panting. He looked around, and remembered that he had detached himself from the couch once his family got home from the bakery. He ate a small bit of dinner and then went to his room and crawled under his sheets, exhausted. He fell instantly asleep, but his sleep was stained with fear.

He rubbed a hand over his face and sighed shakily. He could still see the dream. He climbed out of bed and crept downstairs to his painting room. He picked up his paintbrush, mixed some new paint and started to paint inside the outlines that he had started to draw in pencil. He felt a little ashamed still, the memory of Katniss's face when she saw it was fresh in his mind. He sighed, but was determined to keep painting.

It had taken him four hours but he had finally finished the painting. He looked at it and exhaled. He hated it. He couldn't stand to look at it. He wanted to get rid of it.

He picked it up, found some matches in the kitchen, and walked into the back yard. He chucked the painting over the fence, looked back at the house, and jumped over the fence himself. He picked up the painting and walked a little ways away from the house and once he was hidden under a covering of trees, he dropped the painting to ground. A piece of it was torn, right over the painted Peeta's heart. Peeta looked at it and knitted his eyebrows together. _Weird,_ he thought. But Peeta didn't care; he just wanted to get this painting out of his life.

He struck a few matches and let them drop onto the canvas. Colourful flames rose and lit up the dark forest. Peeta stood and watched the painting he worked on for hours burn away until there was only ashes and charred wood left. He picked up a sliver of blackened wood, looked at it for a bit and then threw it. It was too dark to see where it landed and Peeta decided that he should head back. The darkness didn't faze him before because he was so resolute on burning the painting, but now he could barely see where he was going.

He tripped over a root and stumbled. He felt a sharp twig puncture the skin of his cheek. He got up and felt his face. His middle and ring fingers brushed the wound, his other fingers sliding down his face, and he winced as he felt pain and blood run down his cheek. He held his sleeve to it as he walked back to his house, and it stopped hurting. He took his sleeve away and it came away with a circle of redness. He sighed but when he felt the wound it had closed up; it was just a little raw.

He saw the fence and jogged over to it. He hopped over it without much effort and slipped back into his house, ditching his shoes on the rug. He tiptoed into his room and stripped off his dirty clothes, leaving himself in just his boxers. Then he fell into bed and slept with no dreams.

* * *

Peeta was on the edge of sleep where he could hear and feel things going on around him but he was still asleep and he couldn't do anything. He could hear someone softly calling his name. The voice called again and Peeta recognized it… he knew that voice even if he were asleep… which he was. Katniss called once more and then he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Then the hand moved up to his face and brushed hair back from his forehead. She bent over and kissed his forehead and whispered, "Peeta, wake up!"

He finally overcame his sleep and he opened his eyes. He was staring right into Katniss's gray eyes. They looked a little worried. He turned his head into his pillow and exhaled sleepily. "Morning, sleepyhead." Katniss said softly.

"Morning," Peeta's reply was muffled by the pillow.

Katniss laughed. Peeta peeked a look from his pillow. She was wearing a white jumpsuit romper, her hair down and she was twisting her hands in front of her. Peeta held out a hand to her. She reached out to take it and then Peeta pulled her onto him. She yelped and he rolled over onto his side so that Katniss was lying beside him. He held her against him and kissed her softly. She smiled at him and then gasped.

"Peeta! What happened to you?" She reached out timidly and brushed her fingers over his cheek. "And why is there soot on your face?" She rubbed the skin under his temple and showed him that they came away black. She looked at him with alarm.

Peeta looked at her for a minute before he explained what happened. "Oh, Peeta. Are you okay?" she asked concernedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm glad I burned the painting, though, it made me feel better." He said turning onto his back.

"That's good."

"Yeah. So," he looked over at her, "why are you here? Not that I mind," Peeta grinned. Katniss didn't smile and blush like she usually did. She looked like she was about to throw up, or something. "Katniss? What's wrong, did I do something?" Peeta asked worriedly, rolling back onto his side and holding her hand.

"No, no. I came here because I have to tell you something." She said without looking at him.

"What is it?" Peeta asked, trying to catch her eye and failing.

Katniss looked really distressed. She exhaled and looked up into his eyes. "I… I'm scared to tell you," she whispered, her voice full of shame.

"Katniss," he said soothingly, "it's alright; you can tell me anything." He reached up and brushed her loose hair from her face. "Don't worry." He kissed her hand.

Katniss let go of his hand and twined her hands around his neck and shifted so that she was very close to him, the only barrier between them was the sheet that Peeta had on him. Her skin felt cold. She pressed her forehead against his. Peeta felt his skin burn. It was strangely intimate being this close to Katniss on his bed, him only dressed in his boxers and covered in a sheet. He felt his face flush.

"Katniss, what's wrong?" He pulled his head away from hers and she looked at him with sad, dazed eyes. "Please tell me what's going on." Katniss looked at him but didn't say anything. Peeta felt the hair on the back of his neck begin to prickle. "You're starting to scare me." He moved his hands from her waist to her face.

Her eyes glistened. She let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes. She was silent and still for a moment before she opened her eyes again. "Gale kissed me."


	22. Truth

**Truth**

Peeta's hands fell from Katniss's face, and she could see all happiness drain from him. He moved away from her and sat up, leaning on one hand with the other pushed into his hair. She sat up and desperately put a hand on his bare shoulder. He shrunk away and got off of the bed and stood a little ways away with his back to her, his hand back in his hair. She felt so distressed, even though her heart clenched at how cute he looked in his boxers, despite his prosthetic leg. She couldn't think about his toned muscles or smooth skin right now because she was in pain. Peeta had never moved away from her touch and it physically hurt her when he did that.

"Peeta, you have to understand that-" Peeta whirled around, dropping his hand. His eyes were sad and they looked so cloudy. The usual gorgeous blue was nowhere to be seen.

"Why did he kiss you?! Where were you, how did he find you? Why'd you let him?" He ended sadly. He said nothing more, it seemed as though he wanted to look at her when she explained herself.

"-I didn't know he was going to kiss me. I didn't _want_ him to. And I didn't kiss him back. I'd never do that to you Peeta. I'm with _you_ and I cannot believe he did that." She started speaking faster because Peeta wasn't responding. "I ran into him in the Seam. He didn't apologize and still wanted to be with me. I was just telling him that I thought we should just be friends and then he said that he didn't want to see me anymore and then he kissed me and I didn't know what to do. I didn't kiss him back and I was going to push him away, but then he stopped, said goodbye and left." She let out all of her breath and then inhaled shakily. "And then I just went home because I felt numb and I didn't know what to do because I was confused and I didn't want to hurt you." Peeta didn't reply, so she curled herself into a ball and wrapped herself in the sheet, covering all of herself with it, hiding from Peeta.

The sheets smelled of Peeta and they made her feel safe. She finally felt weight on the bed and knew Peeta was beside her. She didn't move though, not even when he murmured her name and rubbed his hand over the sheet on her back and side. "Katniss, it's okay. Do you hear me?" he said softly. "I understand. And I know you wouldn't kiss him back. I trust you."

Katniss sniffled. "You do?" she asked, her voice slightly muffled.

Peeta's hand continued to stroke her back. "I do."

Katniss leapt out from under the sheet and wrapped her arms around him so suddenly that he fell backwards. His fall was cushioned by the bed and Katniss clutched his face. She peppered his face with kisses. Peeta caught her lips with his and her body seemed to exhale.

She relaxed against him and twined her arms around his neck. He ran his hands along her back and Katniss felt the kiss deepen. She shivered when she felt Peeta's fingers run under the strap of her romper. "I'm sorry," Peeta gasped. Katniss opened her eyes and looked at his; the stunning blue was back and it was brilliant.

"No, it's okay," Katniss breathed. Peeta searched her eyes. Katniss missed the feeling of his lips on her and she leaned forward and met his lips again. Peeta was hesitant but when Katniss ran a hand down his smooth, muscled chest, he kissed her fervently. Katniss's skin felt hot and she felt electricity shoot through her whenever Peeta touched her neck, shoulders, or arms. Peeta's mouth travelled to her jaw bone, planting sweet kisses along it.

When he kissed her neck, Katniss gasped and her eyes flew open. It felt so beautiful to be kissed by Peeta like this. She loved it. Peeta nuzzled her neck and Katniss couldn't take anymore. She slid off of him but he kept his arm around her, keeping her close. She panted and snuggled against him. Heat radiated off of his skin and Katniss was incredibly comfortable. She sighed happily and rested her head on his chest.

The only sound to be heard was the couple's breathing, and Katniss could hear the beat of Peeta's heart. Then Peeta said, "Well. That was nice."

Katniss laughed. "It was. I feel like that's all we do."

"I'm okay with that," Peeta said, making Katniss laugh again. "But we understand how each other feel, and we can make each other feel better. I wouldn't be the same person if you weren't my girlfriend."

Katniss's heart fluttered. "I wouldn't be the same person if you weren't my boyfriend." Katniss stated truthfully. She grinned as the words left her lips. Peeta kissed the top of her head, and then his stomach rumbled.

Katniss laughed. "Time for breakfast!"

"Sounds good to me!" Peeta said brightly.

Katniss got off the bed after savoring the moment of her lying there with Peeta. Peeta got up as well and went over to his closet. Katniss walked over to the door. "Is it okay for me to make us breakfast?" she asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah, go ahead. My family has probably left my now."

"Okay. See you down there soon." She left and went down the stairs and wandered into the kitchen. She composed a breakfast with soft bread and jam, and poured orange juice into two glasses. She had just put the juice back in the fridge when Peeta came in, fully dressed, in a pair of blue shorts and a gray t-shirt.

"Ohh, thank you." He walked over to the table and sat down, Katniss joining him.

"You're welcome."

Peeta ate four pieces of bread, and had two glasses of orange juice. Katniss ate two slices of bread and had one glass of orange juice.

She stared at him as he took a fifth piece of bread. "I will never understand the food consumption of teenage boys."

"Hey," Peeta said, swallowing, "I'm a growing boy, becoming a man. I have to bulk up!"

Katniss just laughed and shook her head. Peeta finally finished eating. Katniss offered to do the dishes but he waved his hand and said that he'd do them later.

"Well, I have to go home now. My mom is a little bit worried about me." Katniss said, sad that she had to leave.

"Oh, okay." Peeta smiled. "I'll see you later?"

Katniss smiled back. "Of course."

He walked her to the door. She kissed him quickly on the lips. She was about to leave but then paused, looking back at Peeta. "Oh, by the way," he looked at her expectantly, "you looked very cute in your boxers." She beamed and left, not before seeing Peeta's face flush and his mouth forming an embarrassed smile.


	23. Discovery

**Discovery**

Peeta had completely forgotten that he wasn't wearing anything but his boxers when Katniss came over and now that she had reminded him he was very embarrassed. But she said that he looked cute, and that was a good thing, right?

He went back to his room and went out on the balcony he had. He could almost see the Seam from here. Then he got an idea. He got a pair of simple shoes and left his house. He walked determinedly into the Seam and then realized that he had no idea where he was going to find Gale.

He was kind of wandering through all nooks and crannies, hoping that he would find Gale. Then he spotted someone coming out of the woods and he knew it had Gale. Peeta hid in the shadow of a house and watched Gale. He didn't seem to have hunted anything because he had nothing in his hands, except a flower. Peeta was very suspicious. He followed Gale until he came to a stop.

Gale seemed to be waiting for someone. Then someone came and met him. It was a girl whom Peeta had never seen before. She had mousy brown hair and was quite short, especially compared to Gale. Nothing compared to his beautiful Katniss. He went closer until he could hear what they were saying.

"-finally made up your mind?" the girl said. Her voice was soft.

"Yeah. I'm done with her. I want you." Gale replied.

Gale brought the flower from behind his back and gave it to her. She accepted it and then hugged him. Gale hugged her back and when they broke apart, he kissed her. They separated and held hands and headed in Peeta's direction. He decided it was time to leave.

As he walked to the bakery, several things ran through his mind. First, Gale had found someone else. And that was good! He didn't have to bother Katniss anymore; he had someone else to be happy with. Second, Gale should have told Katniss that he had found someone else and he shouldn't have just abandoned her and say that he didn't want to be friends anymore. Third, he remembered how distressed Katniss was over that kiss. Peeta was confused as to why he kissed her and then he got to thinking that he probably wanted to do it just once before he said goodbye. Well, that's what Peeta would have wanted if he were in Gale's shoes. But he wouldn't have lied to her like Gale did.

But that didn't matter because he wasn't Gale; he was Peeta, and he and Katniss were together. Thinking about that made him happy and he entered the bakery full of content. He waved to his dad, who nodded back at him and headed to the room to frost some cakes. He had finished his first cake when he got a brilliant idea. He wiped his hands on a towel and went to find his dad.

"Hey, Dad?" Peeta asked.

His father was rolling some dough, and he looked up at Peeta. "Yeah?"

Peeta hesitated. "Do you think I could bring the cake we made yesterday to Katniss?" he asked. "And her family?" he added quickly.

His father looked at him with a twinkle in his eye. "Okay." He said.

Peeta let out the breath he had been holding. "Thanks."

He carefully put the cake in a box and then tied a ribbon around it. He picked it up and walked out of the bakery. He called, "I'll see you later!" to his dad and left. He trekked up to Katniss's house and knocked on the door.

Katniss's mother answered the door. "Oh, hello, Peeta. I can call Katniss down if you'd like," she started turning away.

"Oh no, that's fine." He held the cake up higher. "Mind if I come in?"

"Oh! Come on in." She held the door open wider.

Peeta entered and he followed Mrs. Everdeen into the kitchen. Prim was sitting at the table, reading a book. "Hey there," Peeta said brightly. "I'm Peeta."

"I know." Prim said, looking up from her book. "What's that?" She pointed to the box.

"It's a cake." Peeta smiled.

"Did you bake it at your bakery? What does it look like? Can I see it?!" Prim said excitedly.

Peeta chuckled. "Yes I baked it and decorated it. Katniss helped me actually And of course you can see it." He set the box on the table and Prim tugged on the ribbon and opened the box. She gasped and looked at him with huge eyes. "It's so pretty!"

"Thank you." Peeta smiled

"It's amazing! Let me get Katniss! KATNISS!" Prim shouted enthusiastically as she ran to get her sister.

Mrs. Everdeen watched Prim leave and then came over to see the cake. "It's beautiful. You did it yourself?"

"I had some help from your daughter." He said politely. "She's a great girl."

"Yes she is." She told him, still admiring to cake.

Prim came back into the kitchen, tugging Katniss along with her.

"Okay! I'm coming, I'm co-" Katniss was shocked to see Peeta. "Peeta!"

"Hey," he said.

"Hi! What are you doing here?"

"I brought you something." He moved out of the way and Katniss's eyes widened when she saw the cake. She allowed Prim to pull her closer. She stared down at it for a while.

Katniss turned around and had a big smile on her face. "It's the cake we made yesterday."

"Yeah. I wanted to give it to you because you were such a great apprentice." Peeta said.

She hugged him. "Thanks, Peeta."

"You're welcome," he said as he hugged her back. They let go and Katniss gently touched his cheek.

"Katniss!" Prim said, causing them to separate. "How come you haven't invited Peeta over before? He's so nice!" Prim said.

Peeta beamed. "Yeah, Katniss, how come?"

"Hey," Katniss said, "Peeta has been over once; you were just sleeping, Little Duck."

"Why didn't you wake me up!" Prim said. "Can we eat the cake?"

"If you want to, sure," Peeta said, grinning.

"I do! What type is it?" Prim said, staring down at it.

"Vanilla with buttercream frosting."

"Let's eat it!" Prim said impatiently.

"Okay, okay!" Mrs. Everdeen said, getting a knife, forks and plates. She cut it carefully and gave the first piece to the anxious Prim. She took a bite and shut her eyes. "Mm. It's so good!"

"Prim! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Katniss said, looking embarrassed.

"Sorry," Prim said as she continued eating.

Katniss shook her head and Peeta laughed. Katniss got the next piece. Peeta looked at her to see how she liked it. She swallowed. "It's really good, Peeta. Thank you." She smiled.

Peeta was relieved. "Thanks, and anytime. I liked having such lovely help."

Katniss blushed and smiled.

"Okay, Peeta you get the next piece." Mrs. Everdeen said.

"Oh, no." Peeta refused. "I have to get back to the bakery."

Katniss's face fell. "You can't stay?"

"What?!" Prim demanded. "I want to hang out with Peeta!"

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Everdeen said.

"Yeah, I'm sure. And I can't stay I should be helping out more." He turned to Prim. "I'll come by some other time when you're not in school, okay?"

"Okay." Prim said happily, continuing to eat on her cake.

Katniss set her cake down. "I'll walk you to the door."

"Okay. Bye Prim, bye Mrs. Everdeen. I hope you enjoy the cake." Peeta said warmly.

"Thank you." Mrs. Everdeen said.

"Bye Peeta! Thank you for the delicious cake!" Prim exclaimed.

Katniss pulled him away and he followed her.

"Well, Prim sure likes you." Katniss said.

"I'm glad."

"Me too." Katniss smiled cutely. "Thanks for giving us the cake. I love it."

"I'm really glad to hear that." Peeta smiled down at her.

She kissed him and he kissed her back. Then he pulled away. "I really should get going."

"Okay." Katniss looked disappointed.

Peeta wanted to tell Katniss about what he saw in the Seam, but he didn't know if he should. "But I have to tell you something first."

"What's that?" She asked, searching his eyes.

"Gale's seeing someone."


	24. Lucky

**Lucky**

 _Gale's seeing someone._ The words rang in her ears. She was too stunned to say anything. Then she found herself. "Do I know her?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I didn't know who she was, but she looked like she lived in the Seam so maybe you do." Peeta said.

"Oh. Well, that's… it's... good for him. I'm glad he moved on." Katniss said, nodding, trying to convince herself. "Moved on kind of fast if you ask me." She muttered.

"I think she'd been waiting for him for a while. Now that he knows that you don't want to be with him, he's found someone else. It hurt him to see you with me, so now that he has someone else to make him happy, he doesn't have to worry about you and me. He can stay out of your life now because he doesn't have to chase you around to be loved."

Katniss looked at him and nodded remotely. Peeta tried again. "Before, he was upset because he didn't understand how you could have wanted to be with me after you two had known each other for a long time before. He didn't understand our feelings and probably his own. He wanted you so he tried to get you, but thankfully you chose me." Peeta smiled and took her hands.

Katniss was silent as she let the realization wash over her. "I am glad then. I'm glad he's moved on." She said it surely, and she believed it.

Peeta smiled down at her. "Good."

She smiled back and lifted her chin. Peeta automatically leaned down and gently kissed her. Katniss pulled back and said, "Don't you have to get back to the bakery?"

"Oh, yeah. I'll see you later." He stole another kiss before he left, leaving Katniss smiling.

Katniss walked back into the kitchen and saw that her mother and Prim had already finished their cake. "Katniss, you're finally back! Finish your cake." Prim instructed. Their mother laughed as she left the room.

"Okay, missy." Katniss sat down and finished her cake, trying not to smile too much. She was just thinking that Peeta brought this cake for her. The cake was so good, and she probably thought this so strongly because she had helped to make it. Her smile grew.

She brought her plate and fork to the sink then began to wash the dishes. Prim came by her side to dry them. "I really like Peeta." She said.

 _Me too._ "I'm glad you like Peeta."

"Why?" Prim asked, looking up at her older sister.

"Well…" she turned her face away to hide her blush. "Peeta's my boyfriend and I want you to like him because he's going to be around a lot."

"Ohh," Prim cooed teasingly, bumping into Katniss with her side.

Katniss merely laughed. "Come on Prim, you must have known already based on what you've seen on the TV."

"Yeah I figured it out with help from Mom, but I just wanted you to say it."

"Hey!" Katniss said, bumping Prim back. "Prim."

"What?"

"Don't tease me like that. He's the first boy I've ever really liked this much." She felt her face flush.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I'm really happy for you Katniss."

"Thanks. I am too."

They were quiet until they finished the dishes. Then Prim hugged her sister and skipped off to her room.

Mrs. Everdeen was sitting in the room that led off from the kitchen. She was looking out the window. She looked at Katniss when she entered. "Hi, Katniss."

"Hi Mom." Katniss said, standing and twisting her hands.

"Are you sure you're ready for a boyfriend? Peeta seems like a very nice boy, but aren't you a little young?"

"He is nice. He's great, Mom, and after what we've been through… I think it's best that we stick together. I really like him."

"Alright…" her mother said warily.

Katniss sat down and began twisting her hands again.

"Looking for something to do?" Her mother raised an eyebrow.

"Is it that obvious?" Katniss said sheepishly.

"How about you go visit Madge?" Her mother suggested.

"That's a great idea! I'll be home for dinner! Bye!" She ran to the door and put on a good pair of walking shoes. She walked to the Mayor's house. When she got there, she paused to straighten her clothes, and run her fingers through her hair. She blew out a breath and then stepped up to the door and knocked.

The door opened and there stood Madge. Her blonde hair was down as usual and her eyes went wide at the sight of Katniss. Before Katniss could open her mouth to say something, Madge had grabbed her in a tight hug. Katniss stumbled slightly but she hugged Madge back, hard. "Oh my god, Katniss! I thought I'd never see you again!" Madge sobbed.

"I didn't think you would either," Katniss laughed, tightening her arms around her friend.

Madge pulled back and but held Katniss's face. "I missed you so much. It wasn't the same without you."

Katniss smiled sadly and hugged Madge again. "I missed you too," she said softly. "Thank you for giving me that Mockingjay Pin. It helped keep me fighting." Katniss said.

Madge pulled back again and looked at Katniss again. "You're welcome. I'm glad to hear that." She smiled.

Katniss smiled back and Madge let her inside. She led her into a sitting room. It was painted beige, had brown furniture and it had a nice warm feel to it. Madge sat down on a leather sofa and patted the seat beside her, smiling lightly. Katniss sat down and looked expectantly at Madge. "I know you'll have some questions for me."

Madge grinned widely. "I do, but I don't want to pry!"

"It's okay. I just don't really want to talk about what happened during the Games. It's…"

"Too painful?" Madge finished for her. Katniss nodded. "That's okay, I understand. First: I never thought I'd personally see you wearing such stylish clothes."

Katniss looked down at the romper she was wearing. "I've gotten used to them, being in the Capitol and all."

"That's interesting! Alright, I know we've never really talked about boys or anything, but you _have_ to tell me about Peeta!"

Katniss looked down, smiling, and blushed. "What about him?"

"Oh Katniss, please. You know what I mean." When Katniss kept on blushing and not saying anything, Madge said, "Katniss, _come_ _on_! You two totally have a thing! You think I wasn't watching The Hunger Games? I was and uh, you two were _totally_ , without a doubt, star-crossed lovers."

"Maybe," Katniss admitted. She smiled widely.

"But what about _now?_ " Madge asked excitedly.

"Well, he's been calling me his girlfriend…" Katniss said.

"Oh my gosh Katniss, that's so nice!" Madge gushed. "Are you happy?"

"Yeah, I really am. I don't think I could go on without him." She smiled to herself, thinking about Peeta.

"Aw! I'm so happy for you!" Madge beamed.

"And can I tell you a secret?" Katniss said nervously.

"Of course, Katniss. You're my best friend." Madge sounded serious and her face was slightly sombre.

Katniss cleared her throat. "Okay well… over that past few days I've realized…" she hesitated. She had never said what she was going to say out loud before. "I've realized that I kind of love him."

Madge tilted her head. "Kind of love?"

"It's not just like how I love my mom, or Prim. I'd be devastated without them, but without Peeta… I would be absolutely broken. I ache inside when he's not with me and I forget everything else when I'm with him. He makes me so happy, I can't even describe the feeling I get when I see him. I've never felt as alive as I do when I'm with him or when I kiss him." It took Katniss a moment to realize that she had just poured out her deepest, most inner thoughts and feelings about Peeta. She clapped a hand over her mouth.

Madge didn't seem to notice though, because she was squealing uncontrollably. "Oh Katniss, that is so beautiful! I've never heard you talk about someone like that! I've never heard you talk like ever! Peeta's softened you, how _adorable_!" She cooed.

Katniss rested her elbows on her knees and buried her face in her hands. "I cannot believe I said all that." Her words came out muffled.

"Hmm?" Madge said. Katniss didn't move and Madge started braiding Katniss's hair, a nice friendly act that comforted Katniss. "You know, Katniss, you shouldn't be ashamed of what you said."

Katniss lifted her face and rested her chin in her hands. "I'm not ashamed. I'm just a little embarrassed. It all just kind of rushed out, you know?"

Madge was quiet. "No, I don't know. There aren't a lot of people who have feelings like that for someone and have that someone feels that way back. You're lucky." Madge sounded sad and stopped braiding Katniss's hair.

Katniss sat up straight and looked at Madge. "You think so?" Madge nodded. "Well, people must find someone eventually, right?"

"Yeah, probably. Did you want something to eat or drink?"

"Oh, sure. Thank you."

Madge called for a servant who then brought them some lemonade and small pastries stuffed with whipped cream. "These are delicious," Katniss said.

Madge waggled her eyebrows. "They're from the Mellark Bakery."

Katniss popped the rest of the treat in her mouth after saying, "Of course they are." Madge laughed.

The two friends spent the rest of the day together, just talking and catching up with each other. Katniss really had missed Madge and it felt good to spend time with her. When it was around four thirty p.m. Katniss decided that she had better get back.

Madge hugged Katniss good bye. "Please come by anytime! I had so much fun today."

Katniss smiled. "I will. I had fun too. Bye!"

As Katniss walked back to her house, she remembered Madge telling her how she was lucky to have Peeta. And she then realized that she truly was.


	25. I Love You

**I Love You**

Peeta had spent the rest of his day working in the bakery. It felt really good to be back in the shop. He missed the aroma of things being baked. He missed seeing his father's face full of concentration as he shaped a loaf of bread. He missed seeing his brothers slyly throwing flour at each other. He even missed hearing his mother shout orders. He had just missed everything, so much.

He was just really glad to be home. He had searched his refrigerator and had found some fizzy liquid in a bottle. He had had something similar to it in the Capitol. It was called "Cola". Peeta really liked it, and it wasn't even an alcoholic beverage, which made him like it even more. He was quite against alcohol, and Haymitch's habit bugged him a lot. But there was nothing he could do about it, and the old drunk managed to help them through the Games, so Peeta kept his mouth shut.

He was sitting on the balcony that was attached to his room, drinking his Cola. The sun was setting and the sky had tinges of tangerine and pink. It was quiet and peaceful; a slight breeze blew through Peeta's hair. He felt nice and relaxed. He just stood on his balcony, looking at the beautiful scene. He imagined Katniss standing there with him, her head resting on his shoulder as he had his arm around her waist. He wished she was with him.

Peeta had finished the Cola and he walked down the stairs to put the bottle in the recycling. His brothers were watching TV, and as usual, talking back to it. He rolled his eyes but he couldn't help but chuckle. He assumed his parents were in their room already, considering that they woke up early to go to the bakery and they went to bed early every night. It wasn't even that early: Peeta glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost ten o'clock.

He went back to his room and got ready for bed. He shut the curtains and slipped under the covers and fell asleep.

* * *

 _"AAHH!" the girl screamed as Cato brought down the sword. Then she fell silent. The Careers laughed and Peeta shut his eyes, trying to rid her screams echoing through his ears._

 _Time flashed forwards to when Peeta went back for the girl._

 _He knelt down beside the girl. She looked at him, her eyes wild and frantic with fear. "It's okay. I'm sorry this happened to you." He said solemnly. The girl seemed to calm down. "I don't think that I can help you." He whispered. "I'm sorry."_

 _The girl grabbed his hand. "Please," she gasped, her face etched with pain. "Stay with me."_

 _Peeta was silent. "I don't want to be alone." She whispered._

 _"Okay."_

 _"Thank yo-" the girl coughed up blood and it splattered Peeta's face. Then the light left her eyes. Peeta knew that she was dead. He closed her eyes and stood up, jogging to catch up with the Careers._

* * *

 _Peeta was dragging himself to the river. His leg was in extreme pain and he had collapsed. He knew there was no way he could survive unless he camouflaged himself. He used some of the pasty river mud to cover his face and then he buried himself in mud. It was hot and uncomfortable, but most of the time passed with Peeta blacking out from pain._

* * *

 _Peeta was standing in a meadow. He was alone. Then he heard a voice. He turned around. There stood Gale._

 _"How do you know her feelings are true? She was acting in the Games, after all. How do you know she's not acting now? How do you know she's not just feeling sorry for you? You were pretty pathetic. Oh, I'm sorry. You_ are _pretty pathetic."_

 _Peeta tried to speak but he couldn't find his voice. Gale continued talking, not noticing Peeta's lack of speech. "She's thinking that you won't be able to function properly without her and because she pities you, she's sticking by you. Has she told you that she loves you? No? That's because she doesn't love you." Peeta knew that Gale was lying, but some part of him started doubting what he knew about Katniss. He wanted to shout, no, no! But he still couldn't say a word. I love her, he wanted to say._

 _"Katniss doesn't want you." Gale said coldly._

 _Peeta finally gained a voice. "You've moved on! Katniss and I need each other. You just don't understand."_

 _"Oh, I understand just fine. Because Katniss can't have me, she'll settle with you." Gale's eyes were hard._

* * *

"No!" Peeta said, waking up. He was breathing heavily, and his body was quivering. He was twisted in his sheets. His nightmares continued with his eyes shut, and with his eyes open. No matter what he did, they didn't stop.

He eventually fell back asleep, but he was gripped with fear. The nightmares came back, playing over and over again in the same order. He couldn't stop them and he couldn't wake up. He was stuck in a never ending cycle of torture.

* * *

Peeta's father heard Peeta mumbling in his sleep and didn't think anything of it. But he started to worry when the mumbling turned into talking and the talking turned into screaming.

"Son, what's the matter?" Mr. Mellark shook his sleeping son's shoulder. He wouldn't wake. "Peeta, wake up!" Peeta didn't move, just lay shivering. "PEETA!"

Peeta started and his eyes flew open. He was panting and he was shirt was damp with sweat. "Dad?"

"Yes, are you okay?" he asked concernedly.

Peeta was quiet but he sat up. His father couldn't quite read the look on his face. "Peeta?"

"I was having nightmares," he said quietly. His eyes had a faraway look in them.

"How bad were they?" He inquired.

" _Bad_ ," Peeta whispered shakily.

"What can I do to help you?" Mr. Mellark was really worried, but concealed it with kindness.

"Katniss." Peeta's voice was barely audible, and his eyes were still distant.

Mr. Mellark would have chuckled if Peeta didn't look so bad. Of course, the answer would have been Katniss. He knew Peeta's feelings for her and he had known about them for a long time. "Alright, son. I'll send one of your brothers to her house to get her."

"Thank you." Peeta breathed.

* * *

Peeta didn't know how long it actually took Katniss to get there, but it seemed like an eternity. He sat with his back against the headboard of his bed, and just sat there. He felt numb.

Then the door opened and a frantic Katniss rushed in. She was wearing grey sweatpants and a black tank top. "Peeta!" Her face flooded with worry at Peeta's unresponsiveness. He didn't have the energy to do anything but sit there.

She went to the other side of Peeta's bed. She sat down beside him and took him in her arms. "Oh, Peeta." She stroked his hair. "I know that you had bad nightmares. Your brother told me. I'm so sorry."

"They were _so_ bad." Peeta said quietly.

"It's okay, I'm here now."

Peeta told her all about his nightmares. "Oh Peeta, I'm so sorry. But it was just a dream. I'm not _settling_ for you. I'm lucky to have you, Peeta. I _want_ to be with you. I need you."

"I need _you,_ Katniss. I owe you everything. You saved my life. Anything you want, it's yours."

"All I want is you," she smiled.

"I think that can be arranged." Peeta smiled and Katniss smiled wider. "I love you." He said softly. It was the first time he had really told her that. Katniss cupped his cheek and leaned forwards to kiss him. His lips moved with hers for a moment before he pulled away.

Peeta looked her in the face, and she seemed slightly confused. "Aren't you going to say anything?" he whispered desperately.

She pressed forwards again and kissed him heatedly. "I love you, too." she murmured against his lips. Peeta pulled back and opened his eyes.

"What?" He asked breathlessly. He felt his heart beating hard against his ribcage.

She rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes. "I love you." She repeated softly.

Peeta's body relaxed completely and Katniss kissed him again. He pushed his hand in her hair and kissed her back. Then he said, "I love you, Katniss. I always have and I always will."

"Good." She whispered, before she locked him in another burning kiss. Peeta never wanted this moment to end.


	26. Confessions

**Confessions**

Peeta's brother had come to Katniss's house and told her that Peeta had asked for her. He explained why and Katniss didn't care that it was barely four thirty in the morning. She left immediately. Her heart broke when she saw Peeta sitting on his bed, looking lost. The light was turned on and the glass doors that led to his balcony acted as a mirror. Seeing Peeta and his reflection made her sadder. She turned off the light after comforting Peeta for a bit, and then went straight back to his side.

Now, the sun was rising. Katniss was sitting next to Peeta. Her head was on his shoulder and she was holding his hand in both of her own. His hand was warm and she stroked the back of it with her thumb. She was still tingly from telling Peeta that she was in love with him.

Peeta was quiet as well; his breathing was in sync with Katniss. She felt Peeta shift. She knew he was looking at her. "Can I ask you something?"

Katniss looked up at him. His eyes were an intense blue. "Of course."

"I know that you faked your feelings for me in the Games."

"Peeta-" Katniss began to protest, but he held up a hand to silence her. She hated thinking about it. She looked at him warily.

"It's okay. It was all too much for you. You didn't even really know me that well. So I understand that." He raised a hand and brushed a curl that was falling in front of her eye. She had her hair in a loose bun and some curls were left out in her rush and they framed her face. Peeta looked at the curl tenderly as he touched it, and Katniss knew he liked it. Her insides buzzed. "But when did that all change?"

Katniss was silent and just continued looking at Peeta. He gained an amused expression and inclined his head closer to her. "Katniss," he whispered.

"I don't know," Katniss said quietly. "I think it was when we first came home, and we had to say those speeches. I realized that I really meant what I was saying and it really hurt me that I had caused you pain. I hated how distant you were. I just wanted to be close to you because I needed you. I need you because without you I'm lost." She lowered her face. "I miss you every night. I can't wait to see you the next day, and if I don't see you I don't know what I'll do." She rested her cheek on his arm.

"I feel the same way." Peeta said, sadly. Katniss turned her face and kissed the skin under the sleeve of Peeta's grey t-shirt.

"I don't want to be without you." Katniss murmured.

Peeta leaned forwards and planted a soft kiss in her hair. "I don't want to be without you either. Did you have nightmares last night? I know you've had some before."

Katniss didn't want to worry Peeta, but she wasn't going to lie to him. "Yes. But they don't seem to be as bad as yours."

"Well, it's not good that you're having them too." Peeta said seriously.

"I know." Something clicked in Katniss's head. "Peeta, did you have any nightmares on the roof?"

"No." Peeta's voice sounded far away.

"I didn't either. I guess being together helps to keep them away." Katniss didn't know why she pointed that out. She basically just told Peeta that they should sleep next to each other to stop their nightmares.

"Yeah," Peeta said. She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Is it weird that I want to spend every day with you?" Katniss asked lightly.

"Must not be if I feel the same way."

"Really?"

"I don't want to be without you for a second." Katniss's heart swelled at his words. She straightened up so their faces were the same height.

"I don't either," she whispered. The next thing she knew was that she was sitting in Peeta's lap, her fingers twisted in his hair, his strong hands stroking her back, and they were kissing wildly.

Katniss never understood how her body could do things without her brain telling it to. She didn't know why she felt electricity shoot through her whenever Peeta touched her. She couldn't stop the warm feeling that spread through her as she kissed Peeta. She was vaguely aware of how her legs squeezed Peeta's as she straddled him. All she cared about was being with Peeta. It scared her a little bit of how uncontrollable she seemed to be. Did it scare him too? She pushed that thought to the back of her mind as she leaned against Peeta's chest. He held her even closer and her fingers played with the neckline of his shirt.

She opened her eyes and shivered when she felt Peeta's tongue trail along her bottom lip. "Peeta," she murmured against his mouth. Peeta opened his eyes. His eyes were so blue that Katniss felt dizzy. "Katniss," he said breathlessly. His face held a slight orange glow courtesy of the sun.

They were both breathing heavily. Katniss was extremely hot. "I…" she didn't know what to say. "Do you think we should stop?"

"Do you want to?" Peeta said affectionately.

"No." Katniss said softly. Peeta watched her, his eyes still brilliant and hinted with amusement. "Kiss me." She whispered. She closed her eyes and she felt the soft pressure Peeta's lips on hers. He tasted sweet and salty at the same time. She ran her hands from his shoulders and rested them on his muscular stomach. She opened her mouth against his and he placed his hands on her upper and lower back, and then rolled so Katniss was lying down on her back. Katniss had her legs on either side of him and she bent her knees and rested them against Peeta's waist. He placed his forearms on either side of her and put his knees in between her legs to hold him up. His body was an inch above Katniss's. She reached up and twined her arms around his neck, pulling him down on her.

She kissed him and brushed his lips with her tongue, then parted his lips and slyly slid it in his mouth. He shuddered with pleasure and she smiled against his mouth. Something absolutely wild took over her and she reached under Peeta's shirt and stroked his warm skin. Peeta gasped in surprise but didn't protest. He planted kisses along her jaw and Katniss arched her neck. Peeta kissed her neck and Katniss tugged his shirt up. He pulled it off and tossed it aside, then went back to kissing Katniss, left only in his boxers. Katniss ran her hands over Peeta's toned body. It was amazing how muscular he was.

She felt Peeta's hand run along her thigh. Her shirt was riding up slightly, exposing her midriff. Peeta ran his fingers along her side, then slipped his hand under her shirt and caressed the skin of her stomach. Katniss gasped and Peeta drew his hand back. "I'm sorry," he said, breaking their kiss.

"It's okay," Katniss smiled. "It felt nice."

Peeta lifted himself off of Katniss and looked at her curiously. "Are you sure? I don't want things to go too far."

"I don't either, but it's not like we're going to _do_ anything. I trust you, Peeta." Katniss said. Peeta continued to look at her, his eyes soft. Katniss's heart warmed immensely. Peeta was so careful with her. This was the first time she had really seen him let go. "Peeta?" Katniss reached her hand up and cupped his face. She was starting to feel awkward having Peeta inches above her but not have him touch her.

"I'm glad you trust me because I never want to make you uncomfortable, or make you feel like you have to do something that you're not ready to do. I know I'm not ready." He looked at her shyly.

Katniss's heart burst at how adorable he was. "I'm not either. I don't think I will be for a long time." Peeta nodded, looking like he felt the same way. "But what I know now, is that I want it to be with you." Katniss said, really meaning what she said. "I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

A huge smile came over Peeta's face. "I do too. I love you, Katniss. More than I probably should." Katniss responded by straining her neck up and kissing him.

She shut her eyes and rolled over, pulling Peeta with her so they were both on their sides. She couldn't see Peeta's face because it was in shadow. She buried her face in his neck. His skin burned against Katniss's and she kissed it lightly. Peeta held her close and she exhaled happily. She wanted to freeze this moment forever. She was so happy.

A sudden wave of exhaustion came over her, and she yawned. She shifted closer to Peeta and let her eyes fall shut. Her and Peeta's breathing fell in time with each other as they drifted asleep.


	27. Introductions

**Introductions**

Peeta opened his eyes. He was lying on his side, holding his beautiful Katniss. She had her cheek resting on his collarbone, her breath tickling his skin. The events from before were still fresh in his mind. Katniss's soft skin burning against his, her lips moving against his, her hands roaming over his body. He exhaled happily and kissed Katniss's head.

He decided that he should have a shower. He removed Katniss's hand from his chest and gently pulled the sheet over her. He took a pair of black pants from his closet and a dark gray V neck t shirt. His clothes were the opposite of Katniss's and he smiled to himself. He glanced at Katniss before entering his bathroom. He left the door open a crack so the steam from the shower wouldn't fog up the mirror.

After Peeta was finished, he changed and left the bathroom. Katniss was still sleeping. Peeta went over to the bed. "Katniss?" He said. "Katniss, wake up." Katniss didn't move. Peeta laid his hand on her waist and leaned over to place a soft kiss on her lips.

She stirred and opened her eyes. Her eyes were very bright and Peeta could see small green flecks in them from this close. "Hi." He whispered.

"Hi." Katniss said, smiling. She reached up and wound her arms around Peeta's neck and closed the distance between their lips and gave him a soft peck. "What time is it?" She asked, letting go of Peeta.

He straightened up and glanced at the clock that hung on the wall. "Ten thirty."

"Oh. When did you wake up?" She asked, getting out of Peeta's bed.

"About ten minutes ago."

"Oh good; I didn't want to feel like you left me asleep for a long time." She smiled. "I prefer sleeping on your bed."

Peeta raised an eyebrow but couldn't help smiling. "Why is that?"

Katniss blushed and looked down. Her hair was a little messy and the loose curls hid her face. "Because it smells like you. And I had you beside me." She said shyly, and very cutely.

Peeta smiled and walked over to her and placed his hand on the side of her head. He brought her face up and kissed her. "I liked having you beside me too. And," Peeta added, "no nightmares."

Katniss smiled. "No nightmares." She confirmed.

"I guess your theory was right." Peeta said, teasing her.

Katniss swatted at his chest. "Hey, if it weren't for me neither of us would have been able to sleep peacefully. You should be thanking me."

"Okay," Peeta said. He leaned down and kissed her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Katniss said, satisfied.

There was something tugging at Peeta's mind. "Katniss…"

"Yes?"

"I think you should properly meet my parents. And idiot brothers." Peeta smiled.

Katniss was quiet and her eyes were wide. Peeta was sure she was going to deny and was surprised when she murmured, "Okay."

"Are you sure?" Peeta asked searching her eyes.

Katniss bit her lip and then nodded hesitantly. "I should. We've been spending a lot of time together and you asked for me at four thirty in the morning." She smiled at him. "I'll be sticking around for a while so I'd like to properly meet them."

"Okay. Well, I don't know if they're still home. They might be, considering last night."

"Well, let me just make myself presentable." Katniss sauntered off to the bathroom. Peeta watched her shake her hair out of her bun and let it hang loose. She ran her fingers through it and straightened her clothes. Peeta saw her take in a deep breath and let it out before she walked back to Peeta. "Okay."

Peeta took her hand and led her downstairs. His brothers were watching TV and his parents were quietly sitting at the table finishing their breakfast.

His father looked over at him and kindly said, "Good morning."

"Morning, Dad… Mom." His mother didn't turn around but he heard her mumble some greeting. He called his brothers over and smiled when he heard their grumbles as they pulled themselves away from the television. Once they were there Peeta cleared his throat. "I know that you all know Katniss, but you don't really know her that well. And now that Katniss is my girlfriend I'd like for you to properly meet her."

Katniss waved awkwardly and said, "Hello," shyly.

Peeta's mom was eyeing her suspiciously and Peeta was nervous. His father got up from the table and strode over to Katniss. He held out his hand. Katniss shook it. "Welcome to the family."

Katniss blushed and let his hand go. "Thank you," she said quietly.

Peeta glared at his brothers and Rye, his oldest brother walked over to Katniss and stuck out his hand. "Take care of this boy, will ya?" he smiled gently at her.

Katniss was still blushing and she nodded as they shook hands.

His other brother, Brennan followed suit. He didn't say anything and just shook her hand. Then everyone's heads were turned to Peeta's mother. Katniss looked slightly frightened as his mother stood up, but she straightened and raised her chin. Peeta watched his mother's face soften as Peeta took her waist and brush his thumb against her hip. His mother walked over to Katniss and pulled her into a hug. Peeta was so shocked that his hand fell from around her waist. He tried not to ogle his mother hugging his girlfriend. Katniss lightly hugged her back. As he stared, he saw her whisper something in Katniss's ear.

His mother pulled back from Katniss and Katniss nodded, her hands dropping back to her sides.

Peeta cleared his throat. "Thanks for welcoming Katniss. Now, um, we're going to eat some breakfast."

His parents announced that they were going to go to the bakery and his brothers went with them.

Peeta made omelets for him and Katniss while Katniss poured them some orange juice and set the table. Peeta was very curious about what his mother had told Katniss, but he didn't pry. When he was done with the eggs, they sat down. They spoke quietly about things like Peeta's cooking, and painting, and Katniss told him how Prim had talked about him a lot. Apparently, she had asked last night for Peeta to come over today.

"I'm surprised, actually." Katniss said. "I thought she'd be wary of you because the only boy I'd ever spent time with was Gale. She hasn't really seen him in a while and she asked me about it. I just told her that Gale said some things and we decided that we shouldn't be friends anymore." Katniss frowned slightly. "But she likes you a lot." She perked up a little. "Want to come over today? It's Sunday so my mom will laze around in her room and Prim usually spends time with me. I'd bet you make her day if you did." She smiled and rested her head on her hand.

"I'm flattered that she likes me so much. Sure, I'll go to your house today." He stood up and put his and Katniss's dishes in the dishwasher. He shut it and leaned against the counter. "Do you want to go now?"

Katniss got up from the table and walked over to Peeta, stopping right in front of him. She stood up on her tiptoes and twined her arms around his neck. "We don't have to leave just yet." She pressed her lips against his. He placed his hands on the small of her back and lifted her up, moving forwards to the island counter then placing her on top, then shut his eyes. She still wasn't quite as tall as him but he didn't have to bend his neck so much. Katniss wrapped her legs around him.

He was a little overwhelmed with this, but Katniss initiated it and he definitely wasn't going to deny her. He ran his hands over her legs and she clung to him. Her hands went into his hair. It was still wet from his shower. Peeta didn't know how long they kissed but he would never tire of the tingling feeling he got when they did.


	28. Keeper

**Keeper**

Katniss watched as Peeta showed Prim how to draw a flower. A primrose, specifically. She smiled at the way Peeta encouraged Prim. He was really good with her little sister. She was leaning against the kitchen counter while Peeta and Prim sat at the table.

"You're really good, Peeta. I don't think that I will ever be able to draw as well as you." Prim sighed and rested her face in her hands, dropping her pencil.

"Well, you can't give up, Prim. And you're not that bad." Peeta said positively.

"I don't want to draw anymore. Can you draw me a picture instead?"

Peeta chuckled. "What would you like me to draw for you?"

"Me!" Prim said enthusiastically.

"Prim, use your manners," Katniss scolded.

"Okay, _Mom_." Prim said. "Please draw a picture of me?" she tried again.

"Of course." Peeta said.

Katniss sat down and talked casually with Peeta and Prim as Peeta drew. She loved the way he squinted his eyes when he drew, how his mouth was set in a thoughtful pout, and how he absently brushed his hair from his face. She eventually gave up talking and rested her cheek in her hand and observed Peeta as he drew.

Finally, Peeta put down his pencil and let out a satisfied breath. "I'm done. Would you like to see it?"

Prim nodded eagerly, and gasped when she saw it. Peeta had done an amazing job. He had captured the flow of Prim's hair and the light in her eyes. She tackle-hugged Peeta. "Oh my gosh, I love it!"

Peeta laughed and hugged her back, glancing over at Katniss. "I'm glad!"

"Thanks so much!"

"You're welcome."

Prim let go of Peeta and plucked the paper from his hand as she beamed at him. They spent the rest of the afternoon trying to draw other things, Katniss joining in as well. After a few failed attempts, she decided that she'd leave the arts for Peeta.

After they are dinner, Prim announced that she was going to finish some homework up in her room. "Thanks for coming over and teaching me how to draw." She told Peeta, smiling.

"Anytime." Peeta said casually. Katniss loved the way he was with Prim. It made her love him more than she already did.

Prim left to go to her room. As she passed Katniss, she said, not very quietly, "You better keep him." Katniss gave her a look and Prim giggled and ran off.

Katniss blushed and looked at Peeta. He looked at her, his eyes laughing. "You better keep me." He winked.

"Do you want me to keep you?" Katniss asked, raising an eyebrow and getting up to move closer to him.

"Only if you want to." Peeta stood up too.

"What if I don't?" Katniss taunted.

Peeta placed his hand on the back of her neck. "Then I'll just have to make you." He whispered, before leaning down to kiss her. For some reason, this kiss took Katniss's breath away. She leaned into Peeta for support and wrapped her arms around his neck. Peeta pulled away, and Katniss's heart buzzed. She wanted more. She reached up on her tiptoes, trying to capture his lips.

"Still not want to keep me?" he teased.

"I want to keep you. Now shut up and kiss me." She said breathlessly.

Peeta succumbed and pressed his lips against hers. Then he pulled away again. Katniss groaned. "Are you trying to drive me crazy?"

"No, but I'm going crazy." He brushed her hair out of her face.

"Why?" Katniss asked, puzzled. She thought he liked kissing her.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I really want to know what my mother told you. She's not exactly the hugging type and I don't know how I feel about your meeting with her."

Katniss frowned and stopped standing on her tiptoes. "Oh." She played with the neckline of his shirt. "She just told me to take care good care of you."

"She said that?" Peeta asked, his eyes full of disbelief. Katniss nodded. "Huh."

"Well, I think I'm taking pretty good care of you." Katniss boasted, causing him to laugh.

"Oh, do you?"

"Yes." She said confidently.

"Well, I agree." They smiled at each other and moved forwards to share another kiss. Katniss had her eyes closed as they kissed and didn't know Prim had walked by to pick up the drawings from the table. Prim yelled, "Get a room!" She opened her eyes and sprang away from Peeta. Prim had vanished from sight.

Peeta laughed upon seeing Katniss's expression. "Peeta! Stop laughing! Prim shouldn't be talking like that! She's just a kid!" Katniss scolded him.

He ran his hands over her back and down her hips, making it hard to focus on being mad at him. "Sorry," he said, sticking out his bottom lip. He looked adorable and Katniss's barely-there anger disappeared.

"Stop it." She said, trying to be serious.

"Stop what?" he asked innocently.

"Stop being so cute."

"I'm not cute. I'm a man. I'm manly; I can't be cute." Peeta said matter of factly, making Katniss laugh.

"You're very cute. Like an adorable little puppy. So, so cute." She cooed. She reached out and pinched his cheek.

He pulled his face away. "Don't do that."

"Oh what, this?" she pinched his cheek again and grinned. He grimaced and wrapped his fingers around her wrist, gently pulling her hand down from his face. She reached up with her other hand and went to pinch his other cheek, but her caught her hand and interlaced his fingers with hers. Then he backed her up against the wall. Seeing his expression, Katniss's body tingled. He let go of her hands and cupped her face and kissed her. She laced her fingers behind his neck and she kissed him back. She let Peeta press his body against hers. "Peeta?" she whispered against his lips.

"Yes?" he moved his head and placed soft kisses on her neck.

Katniss's eyes fluttered. "My mom. She might… come down." Peeta didn't say anything, just kept trailing his lips across her skin. "It's getting late. She might come," she gasped when he nipped her gently, "down for some… dinner." She finished breathlessly.

"Okay," Peeta murmured against her neck. She curled her hands into his hair. "I guess I'll go home now."

"No!" Katniss said quickly. Peeta stopped and raised his face to look at her with questioning eyes. She tried to cover how desperate she had sounded. "I mean… why don't you just stay the night?"

Peeta looked unsure. "What about my parents? Your mom?"

Katniss thought for a bit then said, "They don't have to know." She said quietly.

"How won't my parents know if I'm not home?" Peeta asked her.

"Well, they'll probably think you're sleeping in your room already. You have the door shut, right? They'll probably guess you went to bed early because of your lousy night last night." Peeta looked at her warily.

"Please stay with me," Katniss pleaded.

"Are you sure, Katniss? Are you ready for the consequences that might occur if I stay here tonight?" Peeta asked, his brow furrowed.

"Yes. They won't be as bad as having to spend the night alone." Katniss said.

Peeta's face softened and he tenderly said, "Okay."

Katniss took his hand and led him up the stairs, peeking around corners to make sure that her mother and Prim were in their rooms. They were, and Katniss pulled Peeta into her room. She shut the door behind her, and after hesitating, she locked it. She didn't want anyone to come in, but it's not like she _had_ anything to hide. They were just going to sleep, that's all. Right?

Peeta stood by the bed, a little awkwardly, with his hands in his pockets. He smiled when he saw Katniss look at him and she smiled back, standing awkwardly by the door. The sun was almost about to set.

He cleared his throat. "So."

Katniss nodded. "So." She began twisting her hands and they both looked away from each other and around the room. Then they both looked at each other and rushed towards each other.

Their lips crashed together. Katniss held Peeta's face and he held her waist. They kissed frantically, their lips, teeth, and tongues colliding. Katniss ran her hands down Peeta's chest. She opened her eyes and tugged up his shirt and he pulled it over his head, letting it fall on the floor. Katniss didn't think she'd ever tire of seeing him shirtless. Then she realized that she always seemed to be pulling off Peeta's clothes, but he had never pushed her to do anything. She was curious to see Peeta's reaction if she tried something.

She pressed her lips back to his and took his hand from her hip and slid it up her side, lifting her shirt with it. He hesitated then said, "Katniss… you don't have to," which was what she knew he'd say.

She looked up into his brilliant blue eyes. "I know." She paused before saying the next part out loud. "But I want to. I love you, Peeta." She kissed him before he could reply. He took the hem of her shirt in both hands and slowly lifted her shirt up. Katniss raised her arms and he pulled it off her head. He let it fall to the floor. Katniss was nervous about his reaction to her simple black bra, but he didn't stop to ogle her. Katniss was relieved but she already knew Peeta wasn't like that. He simply ran his hands over her bare skin, causing electricity to course through her veins.

She twined her arms around his neck and he lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he laid her gently on the bed. He hovered over her and ran his hand along her thigh and kissed her neck the way he was before. Katniss loved it. He trailed kisses along her throat and then her collarbone. Katniss breathed heavily, and Peeta nuzzled her neck.

Katniss smoothed her hands over Peeta's toned back. "Katniss," he murmured as he moved back to her lips. "I love you so much. You're so beautiful."

Katniss blushed but she was sure it was hidden under her already flushed skin. She nipped at his bottom lip and he rolled over, pulling her on top of him. She leaned down and brushed her lips against his ear. "So much for sleeping." She whispered. She felt Peeta's laughter vibrate through his body into hers. She kissed his ear and then along his jawline. Katniss was just about to put her lips on his when she heard footsteps in the hallway. She froze, and so did Peeta. She untangled herself from Peeta, and he let her.

There was a knock on her door. Peeta was absolutely silent and was leaning back on his elbows. Katniss tried to slow her breathing. Her heart was fluttering in her chest like a bird trapped in a cage. "Yeah?" She said, trying to sound casual, but she could hear a tone of panic in it.

"Katniss, I'm heading down for some dinner. Did you want some?" Her mother's voice came from the other side of the door.

"No, thank you. I ate already. It _is_ pretty late, Mom." It was nine o'clock! Her mother must have been napping all day, and lost track of time.

"Oh, okay."

"Well, I'm going to bed now, so see you in the morning!" Katniss said, looking at Peeta, hoping her mother would leave.

"All right. Good night." Katniss waited about thirty seconds before she let out her breath.

"That was close," Peeta said.

"You're telling me," Katniss said, wondering what her mother would have said if she _had_ seen them. She accidentally let out a yawn.

"Come on. We should get some sleep." Peeta said.

"All right." Katniss hopped off the bed and scooped up Peeta's shirt. Instead of giving it to him, she slipped it over her head. It was too big for her but it was comfortable and smelled like him. He got off the bed and scooped up her shirt.

"If you're wearing my shirt, does that mean I have to wear yours?" Peeta asked, jokingly, holding it up to his torso. It looked tiny against his strong frame.

Katniss burst out laughing. Then she clapped a hand over her mouth. She looked over at the door, but everything was silent. "No!" she whispered, grinning. "Just, um," she turned away, "sleep in your boxers, I guess."

"Well, since you're asking…" Peeta said, teasing her.

She turned back to him. "Oh, shut up. I'm going to go to the bathroom." He grinned and she rolled her eyes, trying to hide her smile.

When she returned, Peeta was already in her bed.

"Just to let you know, I took off my prosthetic. I can't sleep with it on." He seemed anxious.

Katniss had never stopped feeling guilty about Peeta's leg. "That's fine." She smiled and Peeta nodded in relief. "Peeta, you know that that doesn't matter to me, right?" she said softly.

"I know you feel bad about it. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Katniss's heart broke. "Oh, Peeta. You don't make me uncomfortable. You do quite the opposite, actually."

A smile crept up on his lips, and his eyes softened. He patted the spot beside him. She sat on the edge of the bed and slid off her sweatpants. Then she got under the covers and snuggled up against him, resting her head on his chest. He put his arm around her. "Good night, Katniss."

"Good night, Peeta. And in case you were wondering: I am keeping you." Peeta laughed softly, and Katniss fell into a blissful sleep.


	29. Rude Awakening

**Rude Awakening**

Peeta opened his eyes and waited for them to adjust to the early light. His arm was out and Katniss was using it as a pillow, her face turned away from him and her hair flowing down her back. He could feel her leg against his; her skin was warm. He rolled onto his side so his body was closer to hers. He wrapped his free arm around her stomach. Even though she was sleeping, Katniss's body relaxed more and she pressed herself against him. Peeta loved the way they fit together, like two puzzle pieces. He rested his forehead against her hair and she murmured something, and he fell back asleep.

Peeta was roused from sleep with a knocking sound. He was still tired and didn't open his eyes. He was still holding Katniss. He nuzzled his face in her neck and let the sleep pull him back into its peace.

The knocking came again but Peeta wasn't aware. He just kept on dozing. He was faintly aware of a door being opened. He felt Katniss's body go rigid against his. Then she sprang away from him, causing him to open his eyes and sit up, confused.

At the door was Katniss's mother. A mouth open, jaw hanging, very shocked one. Katniss looked embarrassed, shocked, and panicked at the same time. This must have looked really bad. "Mom, I can explain-"

Mrs. Everdeen just turned around and left quickly. "Oh no!" Katniss groaned.

"Um, Katniss…"

"I know, I know." She sighed. "I told you that I was ready for any consequence." She combed her fingers in her hair. "Well, come on you've gotta put on some Peeta puppy pout to convince her."

"Convince her of what?"

"That you just stayed the night and we didn't _do_ anything."

"Oh." Peeta felt his face flush. "Right."

Katniss got out of bed and walked over to her closet. As he attached his prosthetic, Peeta couldn't help but think how cute she looked in his shirt, how her long bare legs stretched out from underneath it. "The longer we wait the more upset she'll get." Her voice was slightly panicked. She had picked out some clothes for herself and had bent down to grab Peeta's pants. She threw them to him. "Put on your pants!" She quickly pulled his shirt over her head and tossed it at him. His eyes widened.

"What?" She asked, noticing his expression.

"Nothing. I just didn't realise how gorgeous you were until just now." He said tenderly.

She blushed deeply. "You don't mean that." She murmured.

"Yes, I do." Peeta said firmly. He got off the bed and tugged his pants on. "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life."

Katniss dropped her clothes and walked to him, now unfazed by her lack of dress. She grabbed his face and kissed him. He was startled at first but then relaxed and wrapped his arms around her. She pulled away with a satisfied noise and leaned back to look at him. Her eyes were smiling. "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you, too. Now get dressed. I don't want your mom to think wrong of me." Peeta said.

"Right." Katniss picked up her blue shirt and grey pants and slipped them on quickly while Peeta slid his t shirt on. It was still warm from Katniss wearing it and it was comforting. Katniss looked to make sure he was dressed and then rushed out of the room, expecting him to follow.

He rushed out and followed Katniss as she ran down the stairs. Her mother was in the kitchen.

"Mom, please don't assume anything." Katniss said. "Peeta was just staying the night."

"Oh, really?" Katniss's mother asked sternly, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I swear!" Katniss said, but Mrs. Everdeen didn't look impressed.

Peeta stepped forwards, and she looked at him dangerously. "Mrs. Everdeen-" he started but she cut him off.

"I don't want to hear anything from you." She said harshly. She looked back to Katniss. "I told you that you weren't ready for a relationship. The last thing I wanted was for this boy to take advantage of you."

Peeta felt his hands clench into fists. How could she think he'd do something like that?

"Mom! Peeta didn't take advantage of me! Oh my God!" Katniss threw her hands up in the air. "He just spent the night, we slept beside each other the whole night, we didn't _do_ anything!"

"Didn't really look like that." Her mom said tightly.

"Why don't you believe me?" Katniss asked exasperatedly

"If he was just going to stay the night and sleep then why didn't you tell me?"

"Mom, I made a mistake by not telling you. But Peeta slept beside me and he made me feel safe and I had no nightmares. Please don't be mad. I'm sorry." Katniss said.

"I'm sorry too." Peeta said lamely. Mrs. Everdeen shot him a deadly look.

"This was really irresponsible. You really should have explained this to me before I had to find you two in my daughter's bed together. I am not convinced, and I am not happy."

"Mrs. Everdeen," Peeta stepped forwards, "I love Katniss. You have to know that I would never do anything to harm her in anyway."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't know anything about you." She stated with narrowed eyes. "I want you out of my house, and I want you to stay away from my daughter." As if on cue, two Peacekeepers came in and stood behind Mrs. Everdeen.

Peeta thought he felt his heart stop. He _couldn't_ stay away from her. It was unthinkable.

"Mom, you can't be serious!" Katniss protested.

Her mother shook her head. "I'm sorry Katniss. It had to be done."

"Mom!" Katniss exclaimed.

The Peacekeepers came forwards and Peeta backed away until he hit the counter. He raised his arms up. "Stop! I'll leave. I don't need to be escorted out." He said firmly. He looked to Katniss. "I'll be okay." He smiled despite the defeat he felt inside. She looked so upset, it shattered him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Peeta." She replied miserably. He gave her one last meaningful look before he turned around, followed by the Peacekeepers, and exited the house.

They followed him until he got to his house, and stayed there even when he got inside. The house was empty, meaning his family was already at the bakery. Good; he needed to be alone.

What the hell had just happened? The more important question was when would he get to see Katniss again? He scrubbed his hands down his face. He had never felt so utterly alone.


	30. Lost

**Lost**

Katniss stood staring at the front door from her kitchen. Her shoulders were shaking. She couldn't believe what just happened. She couldn't believe that her mother had called _Peacekeepers_ to take Peeta out of her house. The weight of her mother's hand on her shoulder was irritating. She whirled around to face her. "I can't believe you!" She said. She was broken and tried to sound angry but her voice betrayed her.

"Katniss, I'm sorry but I felt it had to be done. What happened last night was inappropriate."

"I already _told_ you," Katniss said impatiently, "nothing happened."

"How do I know that? For all I know, anything could have happened last night." Her mother said.

"Nothing happened, Mom, because we're both responsible!"

"I'm sorry, Katniss. It's just how it has to be. As your parent I need to be giving you a punishment for doing something wrong."

Katniss's lip quivered and she bit it, trying to control herself. But a tear slipped from her eyes. "Well, thanks for finally deciding to be a parent. You have incredible timing." She breathed sadly. Then she turned on her heel and padded up the stairs quickly. She ran into her room and shut the door. She leaned against it and then slid down it, burying her face in her hands.

She felt angry, so, _so_ angry. But she also felt an immense amount of sorrow. Tears came to her eyes and she wasn't sure if they were tears of frustration or tears of grief. She pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes and told herself to calm down. She wasn't sure how long she sat there, but she didn't care.

Katniss took her hands away from her face and leaned her head back against the door. She inhaled slowly and let out a long breath. She opened her eyes. The sun was higher in the sky; it must have been somewhere around noon. Her bottom was kind of numb, and when she stood up, her joints ached. She let out a groan and stretched her stiff muscles.

She wanted to clear her head. And there was only one place where she knew she could do that. She changed into her hunting gear and slowly opened her door. She tiptoed down the stairs and peeked around the corner. She couldn't see her mother in the living room, and when Katniss look the other way, she couldn't see her in the kitchen either. She opened the front door and went outside.

She took in a deep breath of fresh air and started off. As she approached Peeta's house, which was three houses down from her own, she saw that the Peacekeepers were outside of the gate. How she wished she had her bow and arrows…

She held her head high and walked past them without giving them a second glance. Once she was out of the Victor's Village she took the familiar path to the District Fence and passed it. She found her bow, but once she took it out, she just stared at it.

Katniss ran her fingers over the smooth wood, and then she tucked it back away in its hiding spot. She wasn't ready for that quite just yet. She decided to just take a short walk. Even though she was trying to clear her head, all she could do was think.

Why had her mother called Peacekeepers? Why did they even bother to show up? Why were they still outside of Peeta's house? Was he okay, did they hurt him? Was he as upset as she was? When would they be together again? She was worried, especially since Peacekeepers were involved.

She plopped herself down on a log and buried her face in her hands. She was so frustrated. She sat there for around a half hour before she got up and headed back home. The Peacekeepers were still at Peeta's house, and Katniss felt her hands curl into fists when she walked past them.

When she got home, she quietly opened the front door and crept inside. There was still no sign of her mother. She quickly went upstairs and into her room and changed back into the clothes she was wearing before. She curled up on her bed staring at the empty spot beside her. Peeta's spot. She turned her face into her pillow, wanting nothing but to fall asleep and wake up from this nightmare.

But she was awake, and everything that had happened was real. She never imagined that she'd feel so lost. She had just seen Peeta this morning, spent the whole night with him, and she missed him _so_ much already. It probably hurt more because she didn't know when she'd be with him again. She lay on her bed for a while before her peace was interrupted.

Someone was knocking on the door, but she didn't speak or get up. The door opened. "It's time for dinner." It was her mother.

"I'm not hungry." Katniss said plainly.

"You have to eat, Katniss."

Katniss sat up and stared at her mother, her eyes flashing lethally. "I said," she spoke in a biting tone, "I wasn't hungry. Now, please, leave me alone." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Her mother sighed unhappily. "Fine." She turned on her heel and shut Katniss door, none too gently.

Katniss rubbed her forehead and then decided to take a shower. She let the water run over her for a long time, and when she was finished, her skin was wrinkled and red.

She wished that she had Peeta's soft shirt to wear to bed again but she didn't. As she was putting on a nightgown from the closet, the dress she wore the day after she came back from the Capitol fell on to the floor. She picked it up and saw something emerald peek out of the pocket. She reached inside and pulled out the handkerchief she stole from Peeta's suit. She let the dress fall back to the floor and she carefully held the cloth in both hands. She crawled into her bed and held the handkerchief up to her cheek. She could faintly smell the cologne he had used that day, and it lulled her to sleep.

Her dreams were filled with awful memories of loss and sorrow. Losing her father, leaving Prim as she went to The Hunger Games, watching Rue dying in her arms, thinking that Peeta was going to die, not being friends with Gale anymore.

And finally the memory of Peeta being taken away from her replayed over and over in her mind until she finally woke up, tangled up in her sheet. She sat up and pushed her sweaty hair out of her face and rested her face in her hands. The amount of sadness she was feeling was indescribable. She leaned back against her head board. She sat awake for the rest of the night, not wanting to have to go through it again. She hugged the handkerchief to her chest and waited for morning to come.

It was around eight o'clock when there was a knocking at her door. She sleepily stumbled out of bed and unlocked and opened it. Prim was there. Katniss blinked tiredly at her.

"Katniss? Are you okay?" She asked, looking into her eyes.

"I'm fine, Prim. Are you going to school now?" Katniss asked, trying not to yawn.

"Yes. I just wanted to see you before I went." Katniss nodded. "I heard about what happened. I'm sorry, Katniss." Prim frowned

"Yeah, me too."

"I don't think it's fair." Prim hugged her, and Katniss put her arms around her.

Katniss closed her eyes and rested her cheek on Prim's head. "I don't think it is, either."

"Did you hear the yelling last night?"

Katniss pulled away and looked down at Prim. "Yelling? No." She must have been sleeping already.

"Oh, well, Peeta's parents came here yesterday and his mother didn't seem to be too happy about the Peacekeepers at their house. She also got mad at Mom for accusing Peeta of hurting you."

"Really? I had no idea." Katniss said. She was at a loss for words.

"Peeta would never hurt you though, right, Katniss?" Prim said.

"No! Peeta would _never_ hurt me. I don't know why Mom thinks that he would." Katniss replied.

"Okay. Peeta's nice. I believe you."

"I'm glad you do." Katniss smiled. "Now, you should be off to school. I'll see you when you get home."

"Okay. Bye." Prim left and Katniss went back to her room. She sat on the edge of her bed and wondered about why Peeta's mother bothered to show up. If only Peeta were here.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door.


	31. Grey Eyes

**Grey Eyes**

When Peeta's family got home, they had been both confused and concerned to find two Peacekeepers guarding the gates to the house. They were in the kitchen, and they bombarded him with questions, and he shut his eyes and waited for silence before he spoke.

"I spent the night with Katniss last night, just to sleep." He said firmly. "When her mother saw us, she freaked out. She thought that I had taken advantage of Katniss and told me to leave and those Peacekeepers showed up and I didn't have much choice. I would never do anything like that to Katniss, but her mother didn't seem to believe me."

"Damn, Peeta!" Brennan said. "That's rough, man."

"Hush." His father said. "I'm sorry, son."

Peeta shook his head, but didn't say anything.

"So, how long are they going to be there?" his mother asked impatiently.

"I don't know. You should probably ask Mrs. Everdeen." He said in defeat. He rested his chin on his hand.

She let out an irritated huff. "This is absurd. That Seam woman thought that _my_ son would violate _her_ daughter?"

"Honey-" his father started warily, but she stopped him.

"No, this is ridiculous. How could she think Peeta would do such a thing?" She said indignantly.

Peeta felt as if he should be surprised at how his mother was so offended, but then again, she did think very highly of their status and wanted nothing to ruin their reputation. She had always wanted her sons to end up with merchant's daughters, and he was shocked that she seemed to have accepted Katniss without much of a fight.

"I'm sure she's just trying to protect her daughter." His dad said quietly.

"Protect her from _our_ son?" His mother shook her head. "I'm going to go have a talk with that woman."

Peeta felt the blood drain from his face. His mother wasn't the most reasonable person, and now that she was riled up, he was afraid that she would just cause more damage.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. I don't want her to get even more upset." Peeta said.

"I don't care; she needs to be put in check."

"Mom, please." Peeta said, standing up from his chair.

"No. I'm going over there right now and you better stay here." And with that, his mother turned around and left.

Peeta looked at his father in distress and gestured in the direction his mother had just gone.

His father held up his hand. "I'll go with her. Just stay here."

Peeta nodded and then he was left with his brothers. They were looking at him with smirks.

"What?" he sighed.

Brennan raised an eyebrow. "So, you really just slept all night? Nothing else?"

"Yes!"

Brennan gave him a look. "I don't believe you."

"I don't either." Rye chimed in.

Peeta looked at his older brother in exasperation. "Oh, come on. Not you, too."

"Nah, man. We were watching the Games." Rye said with a wink.

Peeta rubbed his forehead and let out a sigh. "You're not going to let up, are you?"

"Nope." His brothers said in unison.

Peeta shook his head. He didn't need to tell his brothers anything about his relationship with Katniss, and he was sure that she'd like to keep what wasn't being exploited on TV private and just to themselves. He sure did.

"It's none of your business. You guys need to get your own girlfriends."

They both let out groans of protest and Peeta smirked. He left and sat in the living room as he waited in anticipation for his parents to return. A few minutes later, the door opened and Peeta got off the couch, meeting his parents in the front foyer.

"What happened?" he asked.

"The Peacekeepers are gone." His mother said.

"What did you say?" Peeta pressed.

"I asked why anyone in their right mind would do such a thing to our son and demanded for her to make them leave."

"Does she believe that I didn't hurt Katniss?" Peeta asked, and this time he looked to his father.

"I don't know, Peeta. I think I managed to put in a few good words, despite your mother yelling at her." His dad said.

Peeta raked his hand through his hair. "I told you that you shouldn't go!"

"Well, we managed to get those men away from our house, so I think that's good enough." His mother snapped.

"No, it's not! I need Katniss's mother to know that I would never do anything to harm her daughter! Now she probably hates me even more!"

His mother shot him a smoldering look. "If you still want to see that girl, it'll be against my wishes." She said tightly.

"Then you better wish for something else." Peeta stated.

His mother said nothing, but brushed past him and went upstairs. Peeta looked at his father helplessly.

"I'm sorry. Hopefully this will blow over soon."

"I need it over now!" Peeta said. He looked behind his dad at the door.

"Oh, no. I think we've done enough to the Everdeen's today. If you want to go, you'll have to go tomorrow." His dad said.

Peeta's shoulders sagged. He knew his dad was right. "Fine. I'm going to go to bed, I guess."

His dad nodded and told him goodnight as Peeta ascended the stairs. He took a long shower before he went to bed, and his mind kept drifting to Katniss, to those grey eyes that always made him melt.

Didn't her mother know that he loved Katniss with all his heart? How could she think he'd ever hurt a single hair on her head? He scrubbed his hands down his face slowly and stood in the steady flow of water. He still didn't understand, and he had been thinking about it all day.

When he was finished in the shower and changed into a fresh pair of pajamas, he flopped onto his bed and buried his face in his pillow. He really wished that he could hold Katniss again tonight. Yesterday had been so blissful and he loved having Katniss in his arms. Her body felt sogood against his. It felt _right_.

He sighed and turned around so he could stare up at the ceiling. He'd go talk to Katniss's mother in the morning, and hopefully he'd see Katniss too.

* * *

When he woke up, he rubbed his eyes and let out a deep breath. He hadn't slept very well, and he was nervous about going to see Mrs. Everdeen. He rolled out of bed and went downstairs to eat something. His family was already gone, and he ate his breakfast in silence.

He went back upstairs to brush his teeth and then changed into a nice pair of navy blue pants and a white t-shirt. He gave his reflection one last glance before he left. The clock read a few minutes past eight.

If Peeta didn't leave now, he'd lose the nerve he had built up. He opened the front door and was glad to see that the Peacekeepers hadn't returned. He walked to Katniss's house and knocked on the door.

It opened, and the sight before him took his breath away. Peeta was staring into a beautiful pair of grey eyes.


	32. Never Let Me Go

**Never Let Me Go**

"Peeta." Katniss breathed, her eyes roving over his handsome face. She felt her heart lift. He looked so cute with the sun glinting off his hair. It gave him a halo.

"Hey," he replied, his eyes twinkling.

Katniss felt herself being pulled back. Her mother stood between them, and she watched Peeta's smile falter.

"You have no right to come here." Her mother said stonily.

"Mrs. Everdeen, I'm very sorry that my mother came here last night. I know she said some things that she probably shouldn't have, but she was pretty upset that you set Peacekeepers on me and my house." Peeta said evenly.

Katniss watched her mother cross her arms over her chest, but she didn't reply. She wrung her hands anxiously.

"Please, hear me out." Katniss watched him take in a deep breath. "I love your daughter with all my heart." A smile took over her lips. "I would _never_ hurt her; I want to take care of her. For the rest of my life. I know we came into this relationship a little fast, but after what we've been through together, I can't let her go." Peeta looked over her mother's shoulder at Katniss. "I will never," he said sincerely, "let her go." He shot her a small smile, and she returned it.

Her mother didn't say anything, and she could see his face fill with apprehension. "Mrs. Everdeen, I promise to take care of your daughter." He said softly.

After a moment, her mother finally responded. "Fine." She turned and left, leaving Katniss standing with her golden boy.

Before he could say anything, she stepped forwards and took his face in her hands, pulling it down to hers. She gave him a burning kiss, and he sighed against her mouth as he wrapped his arms around her. She slid her tongue into his mouth and his hand came up to cradle the back of her head.

When they pulled apart a moment later, Katniss stared up into his blue eyes. She bit her lip and he gave her a gentle smile.

"I like your nightgown." He murmured.

Katniss blushed but shoved him lightly in the chest. "I had to make do. I prefer wearing your shirt to bed, but that wasn't an option."

"Sorry about that." He played with one of her curls. "I missed you." He said softly.

"I missed you, too." She gave him a peck on the lips. "I'm going to go change, and then let's get outta here."

"Okay." Peeta said. He rubbed his hands up and down her back gently before he let her go.

She padded up the stairs and into her room. She became aware of how excited she was, of how happy she was that she was with Peeta again. She quickly changed into a pair of leggings and a flowy navy shirt, remembering that Peeta was wearing navy pants. She left her hair down because she liked the way Peeta looked at it when she did.

She went back downstairs and Peeta smiled at her. She laced up her boots and took his hand.

"Let's go." She said, taking his hand. She tugged him outside and then shut the door.

"Uh, Katniss?" Peeta said. "Where are we going?"

She paused. She hadn't really thought of that. "Where do you want to go?"

"Doesn't matter, as long as you're there."

Katniss's heart warmed. "I think I know a place." They walked out of the Victor's Village and Katniss lead him over to the meadow. "Here we are."

The sun was shining, and everything looked so green. Flowers popped up here and there, and she watched Peeta's face as he took it all in.

He looked down at her. "Beautiful." He said, staring into her eyes. She wondered if he meant the meadow or her. She smiled.

She sat down and Peeta sat opposite of her. He lounged back and rested on his elbows. Katniss plucked a flower and twirled it between her fingers.

"I wish I had some paper." Peeta said as he regarded her.

"Why?"

"So I could draw you."

Katniss blushed and looked down. "Maybe some other time." She said.

"Definitely going to take you up on that." He smiled.

They sat for a while longer before Katniss started to make a crown of flowers. Peeta moved and lay down next to her.

"Is it okay if I put my head on your lap?" he asked delicately.

"Sure," Katniss nodded, trying to be nonchalant, but her heart rate increased.

He gently lowered himself and rested his head on her lap. He stared up at her, and she was captured by his blue gaze. He gave her a dopey grin.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just have I really nice view."

She laughed and shook her head dismissively. Peeta's grin grew, but he closed his eyes. Katniss continued with her crown. She didn't hear anything from Peeta other than his steady breathing, even after she had finished.

"Are you sleeping?" she asked, delicately brushing some hair off his forehead.

"No." He opened his eyes, which were very bright.

"Good." Katniss put the crown on his head, pushing it so that it rested a few centimeters above his eyebrows. She admired the contrast of it against his gold hair.

Peeta pushed himself into a sitting position. He cradled her jaw and glanced at her lips. He flicked his eyes back up to hers and Katniss threaded her fingers through the hair at the base of his skull. She leaned forwards to kiss him, but he pulled back slightly when her lips were a breath away from his.

"I love you." He whispered, his gaze burning into hers.

"I love you, too."

And then he kissed her. It was possessive, it was intense, and she just wanted more. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and moved so she could push Peeta onto his back. She lay half beside him and half on top of him. He ran a hand down her back, and she could feel the heat from his palm even through her shirt.

His tongue traced her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth against his. He flicked her teeth before his tongue touched her own. She let out a little gasp and he withdrew and sealed his lips over hers. Katniss moved her hand to Peeta's shoulder and tugged as she rolled onto her back. He hovered above her and she ran her fingers through his hair, causing the flower crown to fall from his head.

He pulled away to plant kisses down her neck, which she arched under his lips. She felt his tongue press against her racing pulse point and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Did you really mean what you said?" she asked breathlessly.

"Mean what?" he asked, before he dragged his lips across her collarbone.

"That you'll never let me go?" she combed her fingers through his hair absently.

He brought his face level to hers. His stare was intense. "I meant it with every cell in my body. Katniss, I will never let you go." He caressed her cheek lightly. "I'm so in love with you." He whispered.

His words pulled at her heart. She bit her lip and traced his with her thumb. He gently pressed the tip of his tongue against her skin, and Katniss couldn't explain the hunger she felt for him. It devoured her. She couldn't think of the words to tell him that, so she kissed him instead.


	33. Time

**Time**

"I'm so in love with you." Peeta said, staring down into Katniss's eyes. He watched her eyes change, filling with a desire Peeta had never seen before. She traced his lips with her thumb and he touched his tongue to it, tasting a hint of salt. She looked like she was searching for words, but she never said anything. She merely kissed him, and held the back of his head so he was sealed to her.

Her legs tightened around his waist, and she wrapped her arms around his back. She pulled, and if he let her, he would be pressed right against her. He resisted, and broke away to kiss her throat. She pulled at him again.

"Katniss," he murmured warningly. But she didn't relent. She began to untuck his shirt from his pants, and she slipped her hand beneath it, dragging her fingers down to the waistband of his pants. "Hey," he said, pulling back to look at her.

She looked slightly offended. "What?"

"Slow down." He implored softly.

She scowled and dropped her legs so her feet were planted on the ground. She crossed her arms over her chest, and Peeta was left hovering above her, not touching her in any way.

"What's that face for?" he asked in amusement.

"What did you think I was trying to do?" she asked in an accusatory tone.

He furrowed his brow. "Wha-"

"I wasn't trying to _do_ anything, Peeta." She snapped.

Peeta was so confused. "Katniss, relax."

She squirmed away from underneath him and stood a few feet from him. He got up as well, and reached out to touch her shoulder. She shrunk away.

"Katniss…" he started brokenly.

"Maybe we did come into this too fast." She said stiffly.

Peeta felt his heart skip a beat. He thought that that didn't matter to her.

"I think… we _do_ need to slow down." She said, her shoulders dropping.

He shook his head. "What are you trying to say?"

"I just… need some time."

"Time for what?"

"To be away from you." She said sadly, looking into his eyes.

Peeta felt like he'd been shot in the chest. "Katniss, I don't understand."

"I'm sorry, I'm just…" she lowered her eyes.

"Just what?"

Her eyes flicked back to his. "I'm scared, Peeta."

Why was she scared? She knew that he'd never try to hurt her.

"Of me?" he asked anxiously.

"No. I'm scared of the way you make me feel." He thought he made her feel good. "You make me feel _too_ good." She said, as if she had read his thoughts. "I'm scared of the way I want you." She ended in a wistful whisper.

His heart clenched. "Katniss," he said, stepping forwards. He hugged her, and she let him, but only for a brief moment.

"I love you, Peeta. But I need some time." She stood on her toes and kissed his lips very softly. He felt their lips tremble against each other. She pulled away.

"Okay." He whispered.

And then, she turned and walked away, leaving Peeta standing alone in the meadow.

He raked his hands through his hair, and let out a deep sigh. He sat down in defeat and plucked a blade of grass. He ripped it into pieces and held them out in his open palm. The wind lifted them up and blew them away. As Peeta watched them, his eyes fell to the flower crown Katniss had made for him. He leaned over to grab it and touched it delicately.

He frowned. Katniss was still so confusing; he definitely hadn't figured her out. They were having such a _good_ time, and he said one thing – one thing! – and she had gotten so upset.

Peeta rubbed his eyes with his free hand. He really didn't understand. _I'm scared of the way I want you_. The words rang in his ears, so loud that he wanted to cover his ears, but he knew that wouldn't help.

He stood and walked back home, the flower crown dangling loosely in his hand. He left the crown on his vanity. He didn't really want to be alone, so he headed off to the bakery.

His parents were surprised to see him, and his mother made a comment about grass stains on his shirt, but no one said much else to him. He went to the backroom to decorate cakes, and he pushed away the memory of the cake he made with Katniss.

After a few hours, his brother Rye came in.

"Hey." He greeted.

Peeta merely gave a nod.

"I thought you'd be with Katniss." Rye said.

Peeta sighed and put down the icing bag he was holding. "So did I."

"Did something happen?" Rye asked.

Peeta leaned against the counter. "I don't know what happened." He looked away. "One minute we're kissing, the next she's telling me that she needs some time away from me."

Rye sucked some air through his teeth. "Damn."

Peeta shook his head. "She told me that she was scared of the way she wanted me."

" _Damn_ , Peeta!" Rye exclaimed. Peeta didn't say anything. "You know, that's a good thing, right?"

Peeta stared at his brother. "Is it?" It wasn't really a question.

"Yeah, man! I know you're not an idiot. Scared of the way she wants you? She _wants_ you, Peeta."

"But she's scared, Rye. I don't want her to be scared!"

"Well, that's why she needs time. She doesn't want to be scared. She wants to sort through her feelings. You'll have to give her the space she asked for."

"Who said I wasn't going to?" Peeta snapped.

Rye raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry, sorry."

Peeta sighed and picked up the icing bag, going back to work on the cake.

"Don't let this get you down, Peet." Rye said. His tone was surprisingly gentle.

He glanced up and shot his brother a tiny smile. "I won't."

"That's my baby bro."

Peeta chuckled, shaking his head, and Rye left.

His mood had lifted slightly, but he couldn't help the small bit of anguish he felt. He loved Katniss so much, wanted her in every way imaginable, and he knew that. He had known it for a long time.

He didn't know how much time Katniss needed to figure that out for herself, but he'd give her all the time she needed.

He'd just have to let the time go by.


	34. Wait For Me

**Wait For Me**

Why Katniss had made such a big deal out of what Peeta said to her, she didn't know. But deep down, despite all her frustration, she knew that they needed to take a break.

She was afraid of the way she yearned for him. She couldn't stop herself, she just had to touch him. She knew he was right when he told her to slow down. Then she realized that she really did need to. Her mind and heart were just racing so fast; she couldn't stop herself. And that's what scared her.

Seeing Peeta's face when she told him that broke her heart, but she needed to do this for herself. She needed to understand her feelings.

When she got home, she went straight up to her room. She didn't want to see her mother, didn't want to think that she had maybe been right. She burrowed under her blankets, snatching up Peeta's handkerchief and holding it to her chest.

She couldn't stop the few tears that fell down her cheeks. Peeta was so good to her, and she couldn't help thinking that all she ever did was hurt him. She turned her face into her pillow and let out a sob. He loved her so much and she kept pushing him away. All he wanted was her. Why did it seem so hard to give him what he wanted?

* * *

Katniss hadn't seen Peeta for a week. She had had plenty of time to think about her feelings for him, but she still wasn't quite sure. She had never been in a situation like this. She had never felt the way Peeta had made her feel before. She didn't really know what she was doing when it came to romance. All she knew was that she wanted to love him in every way imaginable.

But she didn't really know if she was ready to see him again. She decided to go see Madge.

Her friend looked surprised but pleased to see her. "Hey!"

"Hi, Madge." Katniss said, trying to smile. She wasn't sure how convincing she was.

"Is everything okay?" Madge asked. "Please, come in."

Madge sat her in the parlor and called for a servant to bring them some tea. "Tell me what's wrong." Madge said as she handed Katniss her tea.

She took it and had a grateful sip. And then she spoke, and she couldn't seem to stop. By the time she was done, she was on the verge of tears, but she managed to keep her composure.

"Oh, Katniss." Madge pouted. She patted her hand. "I'm sorry. That must be tough."

"It is." Katniss frowned.

"Last time you were here, you were so happy. I'd never seen you so… giddy."

Katniss sighed. "I know."

"Are you really that afraid?" Madge asked gently.

"I can't control the way I feel about him." Katniss said.

"Can I be honest with you?" Madge said. Katniss nodded. "I think you're just afraid because this is so new to you. You said you that you love him, right?"

"I do." Katniss stated firmly.

"And he loves you so much. You know he would never get mad at you for getting a little… excited." Katniss blushed. "Did he seem angry when he told you to slow down?"

Katniss thought back. She shook her head. "No. He was gentle, and he was so confused when I got upset."

"There you go!" Madge said happily.

"Peeta's really great, and I know that. He's not the problem, though, it's me." Madge gave her a look. "No, really, Madge. I know he can handle himself, but I don't know about _me_."

Madge gave a sound of exasperation. "I think you're being a little too hard on yourself. You said that you two were kissing, and he had just said that he was in love with you – which is so romantic by the way – so I think that your emotions were running a little high. I don't think you did anything wrong, I think that you were just caught up in the heat of the moment."

Katniss let this run through her mind for a minute before she responded. "Maybe you're right." She relented. She rubbed her forehead. "I just don't know."

Madge rubbed her back. "It'll be okay. Take a little more time, if you think you need it. But I think you've figured out your answer."

Katniss wrapped Madge into a hug. "Thanks, Madge. I really mean it."

Madge gave her a squeeze. "Anytime."

They pulled apart, and Katniss gave her a genuine smile. As Katniss was walking home, she saw the Mellark family walking back from their day at the bakery. She froze, and hid behind a neighboring tree. She peeked out from behind it, and saw Peeta's parents in the lead, his brothers behind them, and Peeta trailing behind in the back.

Her breath caught at the sight of him. He had his hands shoved in pockets, and he was kicking a rock as he walked. He ran a hand through his hair and his head turned in her direction. She pressed against the tree and prayed that he hadn't seen her. She waited for at least two minutes before she checked again. He was gone.

She let out a deep breath and continued on her way home. There was no sign of the Mellarks and Katniss was relieved. She missed Peeta like crazy, and she was so frustrated with herself, but she still needed a little more time. She wasn't sure how long, but she knew Peeta was patient. She hoped he was still waiting for her. She knew that he would be, but she was worried that things wouldn't be the same.

She flopped onto her bed. _Just wait for me, Peeta_ , she thought. _Wait for me._


	35. Come Back For Me

**Come Back For Me**

Two weeks. Peeta hadn't seen Katniss for two weeks. She said she needed time, but he didn't realize that she'd need this long. It was going to be another long, frustrating day.

He took a lengthy shower and put on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. He was downstairs putting away his dishes when he heard a knock at the door. When he opened it, his heart stopped.

"Katniss," he said, almost breathlessly. He took in the sight of her, all dark hair and grey eyes. She was wearing jeans and a beige shirt. He wanted to reach out and hug her, but he resisted.

"Hi." She said softly. "I wasn't sure if you were at the bakery already."

Peeta was silent, then he cleared his throat. "I'm still here."

He watched something – was it relief? – flash through her eyes. She moved her hands from behind her back and presented him a rectangle wrapped in brown paper. "I-I got you something."

He started at it for a moment before he took it from her. He began to open it, and he flicked his eyes up to hers. She was watching him keenly. He looked back at his hands and removed the paper. His breath caught in his throat.

"You got me a sketchbook?" he said, staring down at it. It had a coil spine and the covers were concealed in brown leather. He looked at her face.

"Do you like it?" she asked anxiously.

He smiled gently. "Yes. Thank you, Katniss."

"You're welcome."

They lapsed into a silence. Peeta looked down at the sketchbook, but he began to speak. "You know, I was starting to wonder if you were going to come back for me. I was beginning to think you forgot about me." His tone was light, but the words were heavy.

"I'm here now, Peeta. And I could never forget about you." She said sincerely.

"Did you figure out everything you needed to figure out?" He still wasn't looking at her.

"Yes." She said softly. "Are you upset with me?"

Peeta looked at her then. She was wringing her hands nervously. He sighed. "No. I just missed you."

"I missed you too. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Peeta brushed off.

"I should. I'm sorry that I got so upset, you were right. I was caught up in the heat of the moment, and even though that can be a little scary sometimes, I know that it doesn't matter." She stepped forward and placed her hands on his arms. "I want to love you in every way. And in time, I will. If you still want me."

Peeta pulled away from her, and he watched her eyes fill with worry. He put the sketchbook on the side table, and then pulled her into his arms. He crushed his mouth to hers, and she sighed in relief, her hands coming up to hold his face. "I want you, Katniss. I want you in every way." He murmured when he pulled away.

She smiled happily and stroked his cheek. "I love you."

He returned her smile. "I love you, too. Is that offer still open?"

"What offer?"

"You see, I just got this new sketchbook and I would _love_ to test it out."

Understanding dawned in her eyes. "That's funny, I was just about to ask my boyfriend if he wanted to go to the meadow with me." Her smile was sly.

"Funny." He said pensively. He kissed her softly. "Let me go grab some pencils."

"Okay." She said, reluctantly letting him go. He went to his painting room and grabbed his pencil set. When he came back, Katniss was playing with her hair, which she had left down.

As he put on his shoes, he could feel her eyes on him. When he stood, he tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "Your hair looks lovely."

She blushed. "Thanks." She took his hand. Peeta leaned over to grab the sketchbook and then they left. They didn't speak, and when they got to the meadow, Katniss looked at him expectantly.

"Where do you want me?"

"Doesn't matter." He smiled. "Why don't you just lie down?"

"Okay." She lowered herself to the ground and lay down. She tucked her arms beneath her head. "How's this?"

"Perfect." Peeta sat down and opened his sketchbook. He ran his fingertips over the crisp white page, and then took out a pencil. "Close your eyes." He whispered.

Katniss looked at him briefly before she did as she was told. Peeta smiled at the beautiful sight in front of him before he began to draw. After a couple of hours, Peeta was satisfied with his drawing. He put down the sketchbook and approached Katniss.

"Are you sleeping?" he asked softly.

A smile took over her lips. "No." She opened her eyes. "Are you done?"

"Yes. Would you like to see it?"

She sat up and nodded eagerly. Peeta presented her the drawing, and her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh… it's amazing."

He grinned proudly. "Thank you." He stood, and held out a hand to help her up. He pulled her body flush against his. She let out a gasp, but she didn't move away. He glanced at her lips, but merely kissed her forehead.

* * *

They spent the rest of the day at Peeta's house. When his family got home, Peeta suddenly remembered that his mother wasn't exactly Katniss's biggest fan.

His mom stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Katniss. "What is she doing here? I thought you weren't seeing her anymore."

"Katniss is still my girlfriend even if I haven't seen her for a while."

"Mrs. Mellark, I'm sorry for what my mother did to Peeta. She was just frightened." Katniss said.

"Don't try to justify what she did." His mother snapped. "I want you to leave this house right now."

Peeta scoffed. "Mom, you can't be serious."

"Do I need to call Peacekeepers?"

Peeta rolled his eyes, and stood up. He grabbed Katniss's hand and led her past his mother.

"Where are _you_ going?" his mother asked him.

"I'm going with Katniss." He said shortly. "See you later."

Katniss let him pull her along until they were out of his house. Then she stopped. He turned and looked at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said slowly. "Come on, let's just go to my house."

"Okay." Now it was his turn to be pulled along.

Peeta glimpsed Mrs. Everdeen in the kitchen, arms crossed of her chest, before Katniss took him upstairs. She pulled him into her room and then shut the door. Then she simply hugged him, hard.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked again.

"I am now."

She cupped his face, pulling him down for a kiss. He traced the skin that was exposed between her shirt and pants and she smiled against his mouth, curling her hands into the back of his shirt. He backed her up against the door and ran his hands over her hips. She twined her arms around his neck and pulled him against her. She sighed when his body pressed against hers and kissed him fervently. Peeta stopped kissing her for a moment to catch his breath and rested his head against hers. He was getting hot and felt a flush spreading across his cheeks.

Katniss brushed her fingers along his neck. "I missed that."

Peeta laughed softly. "Is that all you missed?"

She played with the neckline of his shirt. "No. I missed hearing you talk. Your laugh. Having you beside me. I missed _you._ " She ran her hands down his chest and looped her fingers in the waist band of his pants. He twirled his fingers in her hair, smiling at hearing her say that. She kissed him again and propelled him backwards to her bed.

Peeta slipped his hands under her shirt and stroked her back, and she did the same but caressed his stomach. They somehow managed to lie down on their sides, facing each other on the bed without breaking their kiss. Katniss lifted up his shirt, beginning to remove the barriers between them. He hesitated but Katniss pulled her shirt off too, only removing her lips from his to lift it over her head.

"I just want to feel you, okay?" She said harmlessly. She touched his chest lightly.

Katniss was wearing a simple bra, a dark green colour that looked lovely against her skin. Peeta had seen her like this before and his reaction was the same. "You're so beautiful, Katniss." She grinned and traced the outline of his stomach muscles, and he rubbed his thumb along her waist.

"So are you. Have I ever told you that?" She searched his eyes. "You're the most stunning boy I've ever met."

Peeta smiled, and his heart quivered in his chest. "You think I'm stunning?"

Katniss reached up and roved her fingers over face. "Absolutely gorgeous." She said, her eyes laughing.

Peeta traced a teasing pattern on her back. "Lucky for you, I'm all yours."

She grinned. "Shut up, pretty boy. Shut up and kiss me." She said softly

Peeta didn't need to be told twice. He pressed his lips against hers and rolled Katniss onto her back, careful not to put too much weight on her. She put her hands in his hair and squeezed his sides with her knees. Katniss took his bottom lip between her teeth and pulled on it slightly, causing Peeta to moan. "Katniss."

She stopped and looked at him, worry in her eyes. "I'm sorry, did that hurt?" She stroked his cheek.

He shook his head. "No." A huge smile spread over his face. "It didn't hurt at all." He ducked his head and kissed her once again. Katniss's fingers curled into his hair but she was gentle and didn't pull on it. With the hand Peeta wasn't using to hold himself up, he cupped Katniss's face. He caressed her cheek with his thumb and moved to kiss her neck, because he knew she liked that. A gasp escaped from her lips and he traced a line of kisses on her collarbone, causing her fingers to tighten in his hair. "Peeta," she whispered. He dragged his lips over her jaw then deeply kissed her.

He nuzzled her cheek. "Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

She stroked his neck and interlaced her fingers with his. "I love you."

He chuckled. "Katniss, you already said that."

"I know. I just wanted to hear you say it to me again."

Peeta grinned. "I love you, Katniss. I love you with all my heart, all my soul. I love you with all my mind and body and I'm never going to stop."

She grinned then blushed. He kissed her cheek and she wriggled out from underneath him. "Where's your shirt?" She asked, sitting up and running a hand through her wild, dark curls.

"You're stealing my clothes?"

"Yes. I don't want you to cover up that hot bod." She joked, taking off her pants.

His heart pounded at the sight of her long bare legs. Peeta laughed distractedly. "It's on the floor right there."

"Where?" Katniss wasn't really looking, because her eyes were on Peeta. He reached over her and scooped up the shirt. Instead of getting back up, he simply lay down, trapping her legs under his body. "Peeta!" She tried to move him but he was too heavy.

He grinned and hugged her shins, pressing his cheek against them. They were soft and smooth. He looked sideways at her. "You have nice legs." Peeta said affectionately, rubbing his thumb along her calf.

Katniss had been trying to shove him off but her hands stilled. Then she blushed and traced a line from his shoulder to his elbow, leaving a hot path on his skin. "Thank you." She managed to murmur.

He kissed her lightly on the knee and got off of her, handing her his shirt. She took it, brushing her fingers against his. He smiled at her and she grinned back. As she put it on Peeta turned and stripped his pants, then took off his prosthetic. He went under the covers and lay on his side, watching Katniss run her hands through her hair. Then she lay down on her side next to him, not facing him. She pressed her back against Peeta's chest and stretched her legs out along his. He put his arm around her, interlacing his fingers with hers and held her even closer.

"Hey, Katniss?" he whispered in her ear.

"Mm hmm?"

"Thanks for coming back for me."

She hummed out a laugh. "Always." She kissed his hand, and Peeta hadn't felt that good for two weeks.


	36. Together

**Together**

Katniss was wrapped up in a shroud of bliss, her eyes still closed but she was awake. She was wrapped up in the warmth of Peeta's strong arms, her legs tangled in his. She still couldn't believe that he was with her, that she had fallen asleep and woken up next to him. She let out a happy sigh and tightened her hand around Peeta's, pulling it to her lips and giving it a light kiss.

She felt Peeta's lips press against the back of her neck and then he nuzzled his face in her hair. She turned to face him a moment later. "Hi." She said

"Hi." He opened his eyes and she held his face.

She moved her head closer and kissed him. She pulled away and smiled, and Peeta smiled back. He cupped her neck and brought her face closer to his again. He kissed her so softly and lightly that Katniss thought for a moment that he wasn't real.

She slid on top of him and tucked her hair behind her ear before running her hands over his bare chest. She kissed him harder and he slipped his hands under her borrowed shirt and stroked her back. Wherever he touched her, her skin tingled. She kissed his cheek, jaw and neck while he ran his fingertips over her back. She heard him sigh and it made her body buzz. But this time, she wasn't afraid.

She pushed her fingers into his hair and remembered how she pulled on Peeta's lip last night with her teeth, making him moan and want more. She tried it again. His hands tightened on her back and his breath rushed out. She hid her grin by capturing his lips with hers. She never felt so alive. When she was with Peeta her heart pounded constantly and kissing him like this made her feel like she was really on fire.

She remembered how Peeta had only looked at her last night when she was just in her under garments, and how he had hugged her legs and told her they were nice. She knew Peeta wasn't going to do anything unless she full out told him. She nipped at his lip again and he rolled her over on to her back. He kissed her jaw and she arched her neck and he kissed her there, the way she liked it. Her hands curled into his hair and her eyes fluttered. There was something nagging her in the back of her mind that she could no longer avoid asking him. "Peeta," she said tentatively, her voice breathless.

"Yes?" he murmured, fingers caressing her stomach, distracting her slightly.

"Have you ever though- I mean, have you ever wanted-?" she wasn't sure how to word what she wanted to say, and she wasn't sure she was eluding to the right thing.

"What?" he whispered, kissing her neck again, but this time he seemed hesitant.

"Well, I mean…"

He lifted his face up and looked at her, more blue appearing in his eyes. "What are you trying to say?" he said softly, rubbing his thumb against her cheek.

"Have you ever thought about living together? I mean just you and me. Have you ever thought about us never being apart anymore, free of our parents and their disapproval, their disrespect?" She blurted. Peeta said nothing, just had an awestruck expression on his face, absently brushing his thumb over her cheek, his eyes searching hers. "Never mind it was silly I shouldn't have-"

But Peeta pressed his lips to hers, cutting her off and taking her completely by surprise. "That's not silly at all!" he said after pulling away, his eyes bright. "I don't think you've ever suggested anything better." His voice was full of affection. He kissed her nose.

Katniss smiled and brushed his golden hair out of his eyes. "Do you think so? Do you think we could really do it?"

"I don't know. I hope so; I want to." He said wistfully, stroking her cheek.

"I hope so, too."

He leaned down and kissed her again, soft and sweet. When he pulled away she cleared her throat. "Peeta. Can you get off of me? I would like to use the bathroom." She smiled up at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He shifted so he was no longer hovering over her.

"It's okay." She leaned over and kissed him softly before she got out of bed and slipped into the bathroom. She shut the door behind her and gripped the sink, looking into the mirror. Her lips were swollen from kissing Peeta so much and the flush on her face hid the shadows under her eyes and made her cheeks not look as sunken. Her eyes were bright and her hair was tangled. She splashed water over her face and brushed her hair, trying to smooth it out.

When she was done she left the bathroom. Peeta was lying on his back on the bed, his eyes closed. She walked over and lay down beside him curling up against his side and resting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she lightly kissed his skin.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking. I don't know how we'll manage to live together. I mean, we can't kick our families out of our houses. I don't really know where we could go."

"We can always ask Haymitch." Peeta suggested.

"Oh my god! I never even thought of that. You're a genius."

"Thank you. When did you want to see him?"

"Now! Let's go now!" she said eagerly, sitting up and looking down at him while patting her hand on his stomach urgently.

"Whoa, whoa. I think he can wait for a little while." He held the hand that was on his stomach and interlocked his fingers with his.

"Why? It's not like we're doing anything else."

"Really?" he pulled her down and she squealed as she landed awkwardly on him. "Because I think we are." He pulled her in for a kiss and she let him but reluctantly pulled away. "Peeta come on."

"No, you come on," he said, trying to kiss her again.

She ducked her head and pressed her forehead against his chest and said, "No! Come on, get up."

"But I don't want to." He said, sounding like a whiny child, stilled trying to kiss her.

"Peeta!" she couldn't help but laugh. He showered her hair with kisses. With the hand that Peeta wasn't holding, she blindly reached up and pinched his cheek, knowing he hated that.

He groaned and stopped kissing her. "Don't do that!"

She lifted her head and pulled her other hand out of his and pinched his other cheek as well, laughing. He placed his hands on the back of her neck and brought her face to his, kissing her full on the mouth. Her fingers lost all their strength and she held his face instead of pinching his cheeks. Before she could get too caught up in the moment she pulled away again and tried to push off him but he locked his arms around her back, only allowing her to half straighten.

"Peeta come on, don't you want to be able to live together as soon as we can?" she said, pushing on his chest.

"Of course I do! I just want to kiss you."

Katniss pushed half-heartedly against him. "You can kiss me later!"

"I want to kiss you now. How often do I get you in just my shirt?"

Katniss's face heated. "If we get to live together, then that would be every night." She taunted.

Peeta pretended to think about this, but she could feel his arms loosening around her. "Alright." He let her go. Katniss bent down and kissed once then got off him.

"Thank you. Now come on. Did you want to shower, or anything?"

"Yeah, that would be nice." He said, running his hands through his hair.

"Okay. I'll put your shirt in there once you're in the shower."

"Alright." He got off the bed and stretched his arms in the air, and Katniss could see all of his muscles stretched beneath his skin. She bit her lip and tried forcing herself to look away but she couldn't.

"I'll go get you a towel." She said, getting up and rushing out to the linen closet to get her boyfriend a towel.

When she came back the water was running. She opened the door and threw the towel on the vanity, then took off her shirt and threw it there as well, trying not to think about Peeta being in her shower. She shut the door and then changed into fresh clothes. Grey pants and a light green shirt. She sat down on her bed and waited for Peeta to finish up so they could ask Haymitch if it was possible for them to live together.


	37. Complications

**Complications**

Peeta did his best to dry his hair with his towel and then walked out of Katniss's bathroom. She was sitting on the edge of her bed drumming her fingers against her thighs. Her face brightened when she saw him and he smiled at her. "Ready to go?" She asked him.

"Sure." He put his hands in his pockets and Katniss got off the bed. She hooked her arm though his and they walked down the stairs together. They ate breakfast quickly and were putting away their dishes when Katniss's mom came downstairs.

"You don't have to talk to her." She said coldly, pulling him to the door. She pulled on a pair of shoes and when she straightened up he planted a kiss on her head. She gave him a small smile and he brushed her cheek with his knuckles before taking her hand.

He opened the door for her and then shut it. He vaguely remembered where Haymitch lived but Katniss led the way. They stepped up to the door and knocked on it. They waited a while but nothing happened. Peeta knocked again, a little harder this time. He was about to knock again when the door opened.

A very hung over Haymitch stood before them. "What are you doing, pounding on my door so early?"

"I'm sorry, but we have something to ask you."

Haymitch didn't respond, just squinted at the pair of them.

"Haymitch did you hear what I said?" Peeta asked.

"Yeah, yeah, come on in, I guess." He pushed the door open more and disappeared. Peeta and Katniss glanced at each other before they entered.

Haymitch's house was absolutely filthy. There was stuff all over the floor, coating the furniture, and the whole place needed to be dusted, swept, and mopped. And then maybe once more to be sure all of the filth was rid. "Nice place." Peeta muttered.

"I heard that." Haymitch called.

Katniss squeezed his hand and then went to where Haymitch's voice came from. He was seated in his kitchen at a large oak table. His kitchen was no exception for a mess. There were dozens of dishes stacked in the sink, containers of food left open on the counter and several cupboards were left ajar. Peeta's jaw clenched when he saw the counter was also lined with bottles of alcohol.

"Sit down, sit down." Haymitch mumbled, gesturing to some chairs. They sat down and folded their hands in their laps. Haymitch looked at them expectantly. "Whaddaya want?"

"Well…" Katniss started.

"We were wondering if it were possible-" Peeta continued.

"For Peeta and I to be able to live together. Not with our families but just he and I in our own house." Katniss finished.

Haymitch was silent, just looked back and forth between the couple. "Well, you two will have to go on the Victory Tour in a couple of months."

 _Right._ Peeta thought. He had been so focused on Katniss that he had completely forgotten.

"So, that's a couple of months. We don't want to live with our families anymore." Katniss said plainly.

Haymitch raised his eyebrows. "And why is that?"

"Because they don't…" Katniss hesitated so Peeta put his hand on her knee. "They don't understand how we feel about each other."

"That's the big deal?" He said after a while.

"Can we get our own house or not?" Katniss asked.

"I don't know. You were given one house each and that's all you're going to get. If you want to live together then I don't think that I can help you. Now, if you wanted your families to leave your houses then that could happen because the houses are signed unto you two." Peeta and Katniss were both silent. "I'm guessing that's not an option."

"Not really." Peeta admitted.

"I will not kick Prim out of the house." Katniss said firmly. "She hasn't done anything."

"Then I guess your house isn't a choice." Haymitch said pointedly.

"Well, I'm not asking Peeta to kick his family out of his house either." Katniss said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, sweetheart, I don't really know what you're expecting me to do." Haymitch said, spreading his hands.

"You don't have anything else you can say that will help us?"

"I told you. Your houses were signed unto you two, so _you_ have the authority to do whatever you please. If you don't want to kick your families out of your houses then they are going to stay there. But then that means that there is no house for you two alone. Unless you want to go back what you lived in before, then there's nothing I can do to help you."

"Wait, did you say go back to where we were living before?" Peeta asked.

"Yes, please don't make me repeat myself." Haymitch said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry." He said. Then he looked at Katniss. "What if we move back to my old place? I know it's not anything like the houses we are living in now, but it's pretty nice considering our District's standards."

"You still own that house?" Katniss asked, her eyes brightening.

"Yeah, no one could afford to buy it so it's kind of ours, but we're not using it anymore."

"Do you think we could?" She turned to Haymitch. "Do you think we would be allowed to do that?"

"Sure. But if none of you are going to be living in your current houses, then I think that they might be taken away from you."

"What?" Katniss demanded.

"The houses are yours as long as one of you two live there." he pointed at them with each hand. "If you were to move out then your families wouldn't be allowed to live there anymore."

Peeta and Katniss were both silent. Haymitch sighed. "You two won the Hunger Games. One of the perks of that, other than surviving, is getting your own house in the Victor's Village. If you were to not live there, then that house would no longer be yours, so your families wouldn't be allowed to live there. It's not their house; it's _yours_."

Peeta ran that through his head a couple of times. He didn't find it ideal to kick his family out of their new house. But then again, his mom would never respect Katniss, and she would never get over what had happened to him. He took a deep breath. "Okay. Since we still own our old house, I'm going to ask my family to leave."

"Peeta, no you don't-" Katniss began but stopped as Peeta put up a hand to silence her.

"They'll have a place to stay." He reasoned. "I'm not exactly happy with my mom right now, anyway."

"But it doesn't mean you have to kick everyone out of your house!" Katniss's eyes were pleading. "Peeta, you don't have to do this. Not for me."

"Katniss, I'd do anything for you. You know that."

"But don't do this! This is too big." Katniss said, grabbing his hand. "I will _not_ let you make your parents and brothers leave just so we can live together."

"But I thought you wanted us to be together! You brought it up!"

"I know and I do! But I can't ask you to kick your family out. I won't let you."

"You don't have to let me do anything because it's my choice!"

"Well, I'm not going to just sit and watch you make your family leave their new home!"

"HEY!" Peeta and Katniss both fell silent and their heads snapped to look at Haymitch. "I think you should continue this conversation elsewhere. It seems as though things have gotten a little too complicated and I'd rather not have to listen to it." He looked a little mad, but mostly annoyed.

"You're right. Sorry, Haymitch, we'll be leaving now. Thank you for the help." Peeta said, standing up.

"Are you sure I helped you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Peeta glanced at Katniss as she stood up, whirled around and left. "See you around." Peeta said. Haymitch gave a sarcastic salute.

"Good luck." Haymitch called after Peeta. _I'm gonna need it_ , Peeta thought. When he got outside Katniss was already walking away. He jogged to catch up with her and put a hand on her arm. She whipped around and pulled her arm away.

"Don't!" she said.

"Katniss! What's wrong? What did I do?!" he said desperately.

Katniss let out a strangled noise. "You're just so willing to do anything for me! You'd throw your family out of a brand new house just so that we can live together! Peeta, you allied with the Careers in the Games so they wouldn't find me, you would have rather died than let me go get the medicine for you, and you wanted me to kill you so that _I_ could go home." Tears formed in her eyes and her voice was trembling. "Do you know how that makes me feel?"

"I'm sorry," Peeta whispered. Katniss shook her head and it looked like she was trying really hard not to cry.

"It makes me feel awful. Because the things that I did for you, I did for myself too. You are so selfless, Peeta. And I'm so selfish. I don't know how you love me," she finished sadly, then let out a little sob that ripped out Peeta's heart and tore it in two. He stepped forwards and enfolded her in his arms. He rested his cheek on her head.

"I just do. You're not selfish, Katniss. Her hands tightened in his shirt but she didn't say anything. He kissed her hair and closed his eyes. Why did everything have to become so complicated? "I love you." He whispered.


	38. The Deal

**The Deal**

"I love you," Peeta told Katniss, tightening his arms around her. She managed to shake her head even though it was pressed against his chest. She put her hands on his stomach and pushed him away from her and turned around. She buried her face in her hands. "Katniss…" Peeta said.

"No!" she said shakily. She just couldn't deal with all the sacrifices he was willing to make for her. It had always bothered her but now she really couldn't deal with it. "You do too much for me. I just… I can't…"

Peeta came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He pressed his cheek against her ear. Katniss leaned against him but kept her face in her hands. He nuzzled her hair and said, "It's okay. I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't know I made you feel like that. I would never try to make you feel like that on purpose."

Katniss removed her hands from her face and turned around in his arms. She locked her hands around his neck but didn't look up to meet his eyes. "I know you don't do it on purpose. But that's something that bugs me too. How can you just do things like that for me without thinking?" She looked up into his eyes.

Peeta pressed his lips against her forehead. "Because I love you."

"I love you too, but I don't do things for you as easily as you do them for me."

"You do, Katniss." He brushed some hair out of her face and spoke very softly. "You do." She buried her face in his chest and breathed in his scent. He repeatedly stroked her hair and held her. "Do you want to back to your house?"

"I don't know. I want to stay with you. I just want to be with you." She said into his shirt. She turned her face and pressed her cheek against his heart, feeling its steady pulse. "I want to live with you." she said, languorously.

"I want to live with you, too. But you know that it's going to be hard. I _will_ ask my family to leave, Katniss. I'll do it for you."

"No." Katniss pulled her face away and looked at him.

"Katniss…" his eyes were wary and he looked very tired.

"Don't do it for me. Do it for _us._ "

"Us?" he asked his eyes brightening.

Katniss traced a finger along his jaw. "Us."

"Okay." He smiled, but it soon faded. "I… when should I do it?"

"Whenever you're comfortable. I can be there if you want, or not if you don't."

"I think maybe I should do this by myself." Katniss was relieved. She did _not_ want to be around when her boyfriend kicked his family out. "I think we should go to the Justice Building to let them know that they won't be living there anymore. We don't have to say anything about you living with me though, because then your mom and sister might be kicked out."

"Okay. Wanna go now?" She asked, tapping a finger on his chest.

He looked at her reluctantly. "I don't know."

"Okay, well, we can go whenever you're ready. I don't want to push you." She said quietly.

"Ah, come on." He said lightly. "Let's go now before I lose my nerve."

"Peeta…"

"No, it's fine. It is." He released her from his arms and held her hand. He started to walk and pulled her gently when she didn't follow. "Come on." He said softly.

She walked with him and kept her eyes downcast because she knew he looked at her from time to time. She didn't want to meet his eye because she didn't know what she'd read in them and didn't know how she'd feel afterwards. The Justice Building came into view, the words _Hall of Justice_ gleamed in the morning light. They walked up the stairs and entered. It looked the same as it had before. Too fancy and out of place in their poor little District.

They met an attendant who quickly whisked them off to find the man who assigned Peeta's house the first time. The attendant knocked and the door opened, a cheery old man stood there. They exchanged a few words and then the attendant left. The man smiled and beckoned Peeta into his office. Peeta's hand tightened around Katniss's. She smiled encouragingly at him and released his hand, sitting down on a wooden bench outside the office. The man shut to door behind Peeta and Katniss waited.

The door was too thick for her to hear anything, which bothered her. She bounced her knee impatiently and drummed her fingers against her thighs. It seemed to take ages. She crossed her leg over the other, switched, and then uncrossed them. She folded her arms and then unfolded them and patted the sides of the bench. By the time Peeta came out she was about to begin pacing. She stood when the door opened and straightened her shirt.

His expression was sombre but the man behind him looked happy… "Well, there you go, son." He handed Peeta an envelope, which he accepted with a glance at Katniss. "When I was your age I didn't want to live with my parents anymore either. Just give them that and they'll have to leave by law or Peacekeepers will extract them."

Peeta nodded numbly and the man clapped him on the back before heading back into his office. Peeta was staring down at the envelope in his hand. Katniss took a step forward and tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey. You okay?" He looked at her and nodded, smiling sadly. Katniss felt really bad. She kissed him on the cheek and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back and rested his chin on her head. "You can still back out if you want to."

"No." Peeta's voice was firm and Katniss withdrew so she could look at him. "I want us to live together. I'm doing this."

"Okay." Katniss said, stroking his cheek. He gave a small smile and they left the Justice Building and walked back home.

"I'll come by later when…" he cleared his throat. "After it's done."

"Alright. See you later." She kissed him gently on the lips. "I love you."

"Bye." Peeta gave her another peck, but it wasn't playful like it usually was. "Love you, too."

Katniss watched him go and then walked into her house. She shut the door and leaned against it. She felt a tear drip onto her cheek and she quickly brushed it off with her sleeve. Here she was crying when her boyfriend was going to kick his own family out of the house. She really didn't want to let him do that, but there was no other way for her and Peeta to live together. And she didn't want to live with her mom anymore. If living with her meant that Peacekeepers were going to harass her boyfriend, then she wanted to be free. Living with Peeta would give her that. She just felt bad about Prim.

She blew out a shaky breath and jogged up the stairs. She found a duffel bag in her closet and threw some clothes in there. She wouldn't _always_ be able to steal Peeta's clothes. She put in warm clothing mostly, because it was getting colder outside. She put in some under garments and socks, and gently put Peeta's handkerchief in the hidden pocket inside. She grabbed some toiletries and dropped them in on top. She kicked the bag into her room and then under her bed.

She wouldn't be living with him until after his family had left, and she wasn't sure how long that would take. She walked down the stairs to make herself a mug of hot chocolate. She felt horrible making him do this but when she asked him not to he wouldn't listen. Katniss felt like Peeta would take risks and make sacrifices for her until something bad happened. Something really bad.

Her lip trembled as she took her hot chocolate up to her room and threw on a wrap sweater. She sat down on the large stone railing and let her feet dangle over the edge. She sat there for hours, until the warmth from her mug was gone and she started to shiver. But she didn't go back inside. She just sat there and felt numb, from both the cold and from what she had made Peeta do.


	39. Here We Are

**Here We Are**

He'd done it. He had handed his parents the envelope. Now he had his arms crossed over his chest and was leaning against the counter as they read it, his head down, his posture stiff.

"Peeta…" his dad said, confused, "what is this?"

"I want you to move out. I'm old enough now to live by myself and it was my choice to let you live here with me. You have to leave because it's what I want." He stated. He was having a really hard time but he didn't let on.

"You can't do that," his mother scoffed. His brothers paused whatever they were watching on the TV and came in the kitchen, looking back and forth between their younger brother, and their parents.

"I can do whatever I want and you can't stop me. It's my house, _I_ earned it. Do you think anyone will listen to you over me?" He said coldly. His parents stared at him in shock, and his brothers were wide eyed and silent. "We still have our old house. You can go back there. I'll send you food and whatever, but I will not be living with you anymore. I don't like how you're treating Katniss. I'm not a child anymore and Iknow what I want." Peeta turned and started to walk away. "You have twelve hours to move out."

"What if we don't leave?" His mother challenged.

Peeta turned around and stared at her intensely. "Not only will Peacekeepers come and force you to leave, but you'll also lose the respect I have for you." Her jaw dropped and Peeta turned again and went to his room.

He stayed there for hours, sitting on his bed and staring out the windows of the balcony doors. Then he got up to get something to drink and found his oldest brother in the kitchen, sitting at the table with a blank expression on his face.

"Listen," Peeta said. "The reason I'm asking you guys to leave… It's not your fault. I'm only doing this because of Mom."

Rye shrugged. "It's cool. All my friends are making fun of me anyway. Living in this fancy house, you know? Don't worry, little brother." He gave him a lazy smile.

"Are you sure you're not mad at me?" Peeta said.

"I'm not mad at you. I want you to be happy. You deserve it, Peeta. You've been through _hell_."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." His brother got up and ruffled his hair, and for once Peeta didn't mind. "If this will make you happy, then I'm fine with it."

"Thanks." Peeta said.

"Plus, seeing you everyday reminds me how you're nearly taller than me, and I can't have that." Rye winked.

Peeta laughed. Rye grinned and then left Peeta alone in the kitchen. He got a glass of water and went back to his room.

* * *

The car from the Justice Building came at around nine o'clock that evening. Peeta watched from the door as they packed up their stuff and then got inside. His mother was the last to get in, and before she did she turned and gave him a resentful look. "Don't come to the bakery. When things don't work out don't you come crawling back to us." She said.

Peeta felt like he'd been hit with a brick but he held her stare. "I wouldn't count on it." He shot back. She narrowed her eyes at him and then got in the car, slamming to door shut after her. Peeta went back inside before the car left. He went into his room and grabbed a sweater, then went outside, locking the door behind him. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and hunched his shoulders, trying to block out the cool breeze.

He rapped on Katniss's door softly. She answered and rushed into his arms. It looked like she had been crying, which puzzled him. "Peeta, I'm so sorry!"

He encircled her and pressed his cheek against her hair. "You have nothing to be sorry for. They're gone."

"Okay. I told my mom and Prim what was going to happen. They know that if they tell anyone that I'm living with you they will have to leave. They won't be telling anyone."

"I didn't tell my parents that you'd be living with me, but I don't care because it doesn't concern them anymore."

"Okay. I umm," she let go of him and went back into her house, "I packed a bag let me just go get it. Don't go anywhere."

She was back quickly and shouted out a good bye to her mom and sister. She put on her shoes and Peeta took the duffel bag from her. She smiled gratefully at him and then took his free hand, pulling the door shut behind her. They walked back to Peeta's house. The house felt really empty, but Peeta didn't mind. He led Katniss up to his room. He began clearing out one of his dresser drawers for Katniss's things.

"You kept this?" She asked in a small voice.

He turned his head and saw her holding the flower crown she had made him that first day in the meadow. "Of course." He smiled.

She put it back down and walked over to him. She craned her neck and kissed him fervently. He held her face and kissed her back, closing his eyes. She pulled away too soon, and Peeta looked down at her. Her face was sombre.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I still feel _so_ bad." She confessed.

"Shh." Peeta said. He kissed the top of her head. He sat her down on the bed and went down stairs. He quickly made some tea for them. He brought up the steamy cups and then handed her one. She wrapped her hands around it and followed Peeta to the balcony. They sat together on the lounger and she snuggled against him. They looked out at the sky, occasionally taking sips of their tea, sitting in a comfortable silence. The sun had already set and there was a purple haze left at the horizon.

When the first stars came out they decided to go back inside. Peeta put the empty mugs on his dresser and Katniss raided his closet for a shirt. He just smiled and let her. She came out in a long sleeve cotton shirt that made her look really cute. The sleeves covered her hands and it was long enough to cover a bit above her mid-thigh, but left a lot of skin showing. She padded over to Peeta and pecked him on the lips before bending over and grabbing her toothbrush from her bag. She slipped into the bathroom. Peeta emptied out the rest of the drawer and left it open for Katniss to put her things inside. He got some pyjama pants out of his closet and a grey t shirt. He patiently waited for Katniss to come out.

When she did Peeta went in and when he was finished Katniss was already in the bed. Only her head showed from under the covers. Peeta turned off the light and got into bed too. He held out his arm and Katniss immediately nestled against him. Her body warmed up Peeta's. She rested her hand on his stomach. "Here we are." She whispered.

Peeta guessed she meant living together. "Here we are." He confirmed.

She planted a lingering kiss on his lips. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Katniss breathing grew even and Peeta lay awake, thinking about how he would get to sleep with her every night now that they lived together. He smiled and kissed Katniss's forehead before he feel asleep.


	40. First Night

**First Night**

Katniss woke up in the middle of the night. She was lying on her side with her legs were curled up to her chest and she was clutching Peeta's hand with both of her own. His body cupped hers from behind and his head was on the same pillow as hers. His breath tickled her neck. She couldn't quite remember what she was dreaming. She knew it wasn't a nightmare about the Games, but she didn't know what it actually was. She just had a great feeling of despair, and loss.

She frowned and turned to face him. She wiggled further under the blankets and rested her head on his arm. He unconsciously put his other arm around her and Katniss felt safe. She curled her fingers into his shirt and closed her eyes.

As soon as she was asleep the dream came back to her. She couldn't really see where she was or what was going on, but she could still _feel_. At first she was feeling fine, like she normally would. She could feel that electricity inside her, which meant that she was with Peeta. But then suddenly it stopped and shock flooded through her. Then she felt so much despair; it felt like her heart was being ripped from her chest. Then she was overwhelmed with sadness and the feeling of crying.

"Katniss," Peeta's voice called. "Katniss!" She woke up and realised that she was crying. She was making horrible little sobbing noises. The front of Peeta's shirt was clenched in her fists. He was holding her and stroking her back. "What's wrong?"

"P-Peeta!" Her hands flew up to his face and she brought it to hers. She pressed her lips to his, none too gently. She had taken him by complete surprise and his hand went still on her back. She pulled away. "Oh my god! I h-had a dream…"

"A nightmare?" Peeta scowled.

"I was just… feeling things. I don't know what it was but I- I _never_ want to feel anything like that ever again."

"Feel anything like what?" he asked softly, caressing her cheek.

She looked at him as the realization dawned on her. "I felt like you _died_." She whispered.

Peeta stared her in the eye. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm not dying on you, Katniss. I promise, okay?" He looked at her expectantly, and she bit her lip and nodded. "Good." He brushed some hair out of her face and gently kissed her on the forehead. She caught his hand and trapped it between their bodies, entwining her fingers with his. She tucked her head under his chin and shut her eyes, praying that she'd get a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Sunlight was pouring in through the curtains when Katniss woke up. Her first night with Peeta was over. She was in the same position that she was in when she had fallen asleep last night. She blinked and pulled her hand out of Peeta's. She looked up at him. His face was relaxed, and the light from the rising sun behind him glowed on his hair, making him look like an angel. An extremely gorgeous angel.

She didn't want to wake him up but couldn't resist kissing him quickly. After she did, Peeta turned his face into the pillow and let out a long breath. He stretched the arm that as around Katniss and let it lazily drape back over her. She stroked his hair. "Good morning," she said. Her voice sounded strange to her ears, for a reason she didn't know why. Maybe it was because of her strange dream last night, and how she felt like she'd lose him at any moment.

Peeta turned his head slightly and peeked a tired eye open. "Morning." His voice was deep from sleep and made Katniss's heart warm. He closed his eye again and shifted so his face was back in the pillow.

She moved her face close to his ear. "Get up," she whispered.

"No." Peeta grumbled into the pillow.

"Peeta."

"I want to sleep." he mumbled.

"I don't." she purred.

Peeta turned his face and Katniss captured his lips with hers. He kissed her back, finally giving Katniss the good morning kiss she wanted. She pulled away and Peeta lay still, with his eyes still closed. She propped her elbow on the bed and rested her cheek in her hand. She giggled and drew a heart on his cheek with the tip of her finger. "You're really tired, aren't you?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Well, I'll leave you for a bit. I'm going to shower, okay?"

"Okay," he sighed. Katniss gave him a kiss on the cheek before sliding out of bed and getting what she needed for her shower. She slipped inside the bathroom and stripped, then got in Peeta's shower. It was similar to her own; it just had Peeta's things on the shelf instead of her own. She tentatively reached out and took his shampoo. She flipped open the cap and took a little whiff of it. It smelled like Peeta's hair always did, like the ocean breeze. She grinned and set it back down and turned on the water. She used her own shampoo and conditioner and then her bar of lavender soap. When she was done she realized that she didn't have a towel.

She cursed under her breath and stepped out of the shower, shivering. She tiptoed over to the door and opened it slightly, poking her head around it. Peeta was still lying in bed. "Peeta." She whispered. Then she realized no one else was home. "Peeta!"

"What?" he muttered sleepily.

"I forgot to bring a towel! Can you please get one for me?" she asked desperately.

"Yeah, sure." He stumbled out of bed and Katniss shut the door, squealing nervously. After a few moments there was a soft tapping at the door. She opened it a crack and stuck out her hand, palm up. Peeta gave her a low five and Katniss burst out laughing, mostly because of her nerves. She opened and closed her hand repeatedly.

"Peeta! Give me the _towel_ , silly!" Soft fabric was placed in her hand. Her fingers closed around the towel and she withdrew her arm, shutting the door as soon as it was clear. She could hear him chuckling and she blushed. Thank God he couldn't see her. "Thank you." She called.

"You're welcome," Peeta said.

Katniss wrapped herself in the towel and looked into the foggy mirror. Her face was really red. She told herself to calm down as she dried off and put on lotion. She combed out her hair, and as she did so she remembered her weird dream. She set down her comb and gripped the sink, closing her eyes. It wasn't real. It was a dream. She opened her eyes. Even if it wasn't real, it still scared her. She didn't want to let Peeta out of her sight.

She finished up quickly by dressing in some baggy black pants and a grey top that hugged her small frame, and then opened the door. Peeta was back in bed, but hadn't bothered to get under the covers. "Are you kidding me?" She said, even though she knew he couldn't hear her, walking over to Peeta's dresser and opening the drawer he cleared for her. She put away her things and hung Peeta's shirt back in his closet. He was still sleeping when she came out. She walked over to his side of the bed and bent down over his face. "Peeta!" Wet strands of hair hit his cheek and he winced.

"Stoooop," he moaned.

Katniss grinned. She poked him lightly on the neck. "Wake up! Don't make me pinch your cheek!"

Peeta's eyes flew open. "You wouldn't."

"Try me." She whispered, tauntingly.

He rolled onto his back. "Okay, okay. I'm awake." He rubbed his eyes. "Happy?"

Katniss crept on top of him. "Not yet."

He locked his arms around her back as she brought her face close to his. She kissed him and stroked his cheek. Little quiet noises of their lips against each other reached Katniss's ears and made her body flood with desire. She pushed her tongue through his lips and caressed his with hers. He shuddered but they had mainly gotten used to this. He ran his tongue under hers and she trembled and squeezed his sides with her legs.

She pulled away from him and nuzzled her face into his neck, kissing him softly there. She trailed her lips up his jaw and then kissed him on the lips once more, this kiss lasting longer than the rest. He stroked the skin between her shirt and pants and made her tingle. She tilted her head and traced a finger down his throat. "Now I'm happy." She said.

Peeta laughed softly and planted a line of kisses across her cheek. "Good." She got off him slowly and walked to the door.

"I'm going to make some breakfast. Get changed and come down when you're done," she said happily, closing the door behind her. She grinned and head down the stairs of her new home.


	41. Close

**Close**

Peeta dressed in some jeans and a white t shirt and walked down stairs to find Katniss at the stove. "I'm making scrambled eggs." She muttered with her head bent down in focus. He walked up behind her and put his hands on her waist. He planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks." He said.

"You're welcome. Can you set the table?"

"Of course." Peeta put down some plates and cutlery and then got some glasses.

"Put down some toast, would you?" Katniss asked.

"Sure."

When Katniss was done with the eggs she put them on a plate and set it down on the table. She sat down next to Peeta, even scooted her chair a little closer. He gave her a funny look but she didn't meet his eyes. They ate in a comfortable silence and then Peeta filled the sink with soapy water so he could wash the dishes. Katniss stuck right by his side and took the dish towel to dry the dishes when Peeta handed them to her.

They put the dishes away and headed upstairs to brush their teeth. Unlike what Peeta was expecting, Katniss joined him at the sink and brushed her teeth beside him. When they were done Peeta wiped some tooth paste from the corner of her mouth.

She blushed. "Thanks." She murmured.

"You're welcome," he said softly. "I've been feeling like painting."

"Painting what?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I dunno."

"Would you mind if I watch?"

"I'm sure it won't be very interesting."

"I don't mind. I've never seen you paint before."

"Well, come on then." He took her hand and led her downstairs to his painting room. He took out a fresh canvas and his pencils and paints. He sat down in his chair, and began to draw the outline. Katniss came up behind him and put her hands on the back of the chair. He heard her gasp as the drawing took form. He smiled slightly, but continued. He'd only gotten the basic shape and hadn't filled out any details, but you could tell what it was.

"Peeta, it's going to be beautiful." She said softly.

"It's not even close to being done yet." He murmured, moving the pencil across the canvas.

Katniss leaned down and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him softly on the cheek and then rested her head on her arm so she could watch more closely. She was trying not to put too much weight on the shoulder attached to his busy arm. "Is this okay?" she whispered.

"Yeah." He said softly. They stayed like that for a while. Peeta transformed the once blank canvas into a nearly complete outline of Katniss. She was lying on the bed, on her side, face turned away, her long legs stretched out, and Peeta's shirt clung tight to her body. Her hair flowed across the pillow. He sat back in satisfaction. He'd finish the rest later.

"Peeta…" Katniss said breathlessly as he put his brush down. "How are you so good?"

"Because it's you. I know exactly what you look like." He said tenderly.

Katniss's arms slackened around his neck and she swiveled to sit on his lap. She lightly traced her fingers over his face and began to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She entwined her arms around his neck and held him tight. Very tight, in fact Peeta couldn't breathe the best. He removed his lips from hers. "Katniss," he choked out. "You're smothering me."

She sat back and dropped her arms, alarmed. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

He moved an arm from her waist and rubbed his windpipe. "It's okay."

Katniss pouted sympathetically and stroked his cheek with the back of her knuckles.

"Are you okay?" he asked, tilting his head to look at her. "You've been keeping really close to me."

Katniss lowered her eyes and dropped her hand. "I'm just a little shaken up from my dream." She said, her voice almost inaudible.

"Hey," he said affectionately, reaching up and tracing his finger down her nose lightly so she would look at him. "I'm sorry. I'm not going anywhere, though okay? Stop worrying so much. We're together now and that's all that matters." He finished softly.

Katniss nodded sadly and Peeta pulled her close. She rested her head in the crook of his neck. He kissed her hair and held her until she pulled away. She smiled, still a little sadly, at him. "I love you, Peeta. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well, you're never going to be without me, Katniss. I'll do everything I can to stay with you until I can't fight anymore."

"I'd do the same for you." She cupped his cheek and leaned forwards, her face inches from his. "Stay close to me, Peeta." She whispered. Peeta gazed into her bright grey eyes and spread his hand on the small of her back.

"Always." Katniss closed the distance between them and kissed him slowly. He kissed her back softly and tenderly. When Katniss pulled away, Peeta's stomach grumbled. He looked down at it and flushed, and Katniss giggled.

"What are you hungry for?" She laughed.

"Not sure." He said automatically, even though the word _you_ was another good option.

"Oh, I didn't even realize how long it's been." She slid off him and sauntered off to the kitchen. A smile tugged at his lips and he followed her. They had sandwiches and milk and left the dishes in the sink, neither of them feeling like cleaning.

"So." Katniss said, running her finger along the counter. "What do you want to do now?" She looked up at him and smiled.

 _Kiss you._ He thought. "I don't know." He said absent mindedly, looking at her lips.

"Do you want to finish your painting?"

"I guess so." He said, dragging his eyes back to hers.

She raised her eyebrow, trying to hide a smirk. "Something else, perhaps?" She sounded as if she already knew the answer.

Peeta didn't answer her. Well, not with words anyway. He held her by the waist and inclined his head to kiss her, and she eagerly met his lips.

They kissed for a few more moments before Katniss pulled away. "I want to watch you finish your painting." She said, looking up at him excitedly.

"Okay." He chuckled. "I'm telling you that you're probably going to get bored."

Katniss quirked her brow. "Well, why don't we find out?"


	42. Amazing

**Amazing**

After merely an hour, Peeta complained that his arm was getting tired.

Katniss let out a sound of protest.

Peeta scratched his cheek. "You try this for hours." He shot playfully.

"Um, Peeta." Katniss said. "You have… a little…"

"What?" his blue eyes widened a little.

Katniss moved a little closer to him and reached out her arm. "You've got a little paint on your cheek." She delicately touched his face with her thumb and tried to remove the paint. She frowned as she could only manage to smudge it in more. She tried her index finger, but that didn't help much either. She sighed a little and her gaze shifted to his eyes, and she could see laughter in them. He caught her hand before she dropped it and kissed her palm. The skin that Peeta's lips touched tingled and she bit her lip to try to hide her huge smile, but it didn't work out so well.

"Thanks." He said softly, his eyes dancing.

"I just made it worse." Katniss muttered.

Peeta regarded her tenderly. "Well, we can change that." He pulled on her hand and walked toward the kitchen. Katniss followed and tilted her head, curious as to what Peeta was up to. He stopped at the kitchen counter and wet a cloth in the sink. He handed it to her and she took it carefully. She reached up and dabbed the cloth on his skin, gently removing the paint from his cheek. She could feel Peeta watching her. When she was almost done she gave up trying to not look at him and gazed up at him. She smiled sweetly at him and he smiled kindly back.

She tossed the cloth back into the sink without breaking eye contact with him. "Thank you. For real." He said.

"You're welcome." She said softly, stroking her thumb on his cheek to rid the water left over.

"So, what did you want to do now?" He asked.

Katniss stroked his cheek with her thumb. "I don't know. Sit on the couch. Rest your arm." She nudged him in the stomach, and he laughed.

"Sounds good to me." They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Katniss lay down and stretched out, putting her head in Peeta's lap. He rested his hand on her shoulder and she traced patterns on his leg and felt her eyes drooping.

"Peeta," she said.

"Hmm?" he inquired.

She yawned. "I think I'm going to fall asleep."

"I can carry you up to bed if you want."

"No, that's okay." Katniss said, nuzzling his thigh. "I like it right here." Then she fell asleep.

* * *

When Katniss woke up, she could tell Peeta was sleeping by the sound of his breathing. It was steady and soft. She took his hand off her shoulder and held it, then turned onto her back and rolled her head to the side so she could look up at him. He had his elbow on the couch armrest and his cheek resting in his hand. "Peeta," she called in a whisper.

He opened his eyes slowly and tightened his fingers around hers. "Yeah?"

"Hi."

Peeta chuckled and blinked sleepily. "Hi. How long has it been?"

"I don't know." Katniss said contently. She snuggled her face in his leg and hugged his arm.

"Whoa, we slept for like, three hours!" Peeta exclaimed. "I'm starving! Do you want some dinner?"

"Yeah." Katniss sighed happily with her eyes closed.

"Well, you're going to have to get off of me, and let go of my arm if you want me to cook for you."

"Okay." Katniss said, with no intention of moving.

"Katniss, come on, get off." Peeta said gently.

"But I don't want to. I just want to stay here."

He laughed softly and stroked her hair. "Then you leave me no choice." He said solemnly.

Katniss crinkled her brow and looked at him. "What do you me-" but before she could finish her sentence, she squealed as Peeta started to tickle her. She tried to stop him by pushing away his hands but he was relentless. A huge grin spread across his face and he continued to tickle her. Katniss curled her legs up and laughed uncontrollably. "Peeta, stop!" She slapped at his hands. "Stop it! I'll get off you, okay!" she laughed and sat up. She swept her hair out of her face and slapped Peeta's shoulder.

"Ow!" He rubbed the spot where she hit him. "Remind me to never tickle you again." He pouted.

"Oh, Peeta, stop being a baby."

He continued to pout and rub his arm and Katniss leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He said, getting off the couch. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Whatever you want to make." She lay back down on the couch and rubbed her stomach. It ached slightly from laughing so hard and being tickled.

"Alright."

Katniss let her eyes fall shut and then a while later Peeta called her saying dinner was ready. She rolled off the couch and rubbed the side of her face as she walked into the kitchen. "Oh." She said, and dropped her hand from her face. A huge smile spread across her face and she covered her hand with her mouth. Peeta had somehow shortened the table and put a burgundy table cloth on it and set it for two. There were tall, elegant candles lit in silver candelabras. A nice dinner of spaghetti and meatballs was placed in the middle of the table.

She looked over at Peeta. He stood with his hands in his pocket. "Is it too much? I wanted to officially celebrate us living together." He said shyly, scratching the back of his neck.

Katniss shook her head and dropped her hand, walking over to Peeta. She wound her arms around his neck and smiled hugely at him. "It's amazing." And then she kissed him.


	43. I Want You

**I Want You**

Peeta was afraid that Katniss would laugh at him for making the corny dinner but was relieved to see that she was genuinely pleased. Her lips pressed against his and he could feel her love behind the kiss. When she pulled back he smiled down at her and she grinned back. Then he pulled her chair out for her and mocked a servant, sweeping his arm and gesturing for her to sit. She giggled and sat down. He easily pushed her chair in and then sat down across from her.

He served them each some spaghetti, giving Katniss the last meatball. He didn't think much of it but Katniss smiled. The candle flame reflected in her eyes and they looked like they were dancing. "Thanks for doing all this, Peeta. It's really nice."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it." He said. Katniss reached across the table and took his hand. Their fingers entwined and they stayed like that until they were done. Peeta got up and took Katniss's plate. He dropped the dishes in the sink and began filling it up with soapy water.

"Let me help you," Katniss voice came from behind him.

He turned and looked at her. "No way! I can't have you doing dishes after that utterly romantic dinner I made you." He winked and Katniss laughed. "Seriously though, it's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Go relax."

"Okay…" Katniss gave him a lingering kiss before she left. Peeta turned back to the sink and washed the dishes. When he was done, he ventured out of the kitchen in search for Katniss. He found her sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest on the couch. He glimpsed something familiarly green in her hands, but when she saw him at the door way she tried to conceal it, and he saw her face flush.

He raised an eyebrow and leaned against the door frame. "What's that?"

"Nothing." Katniss murmured, shaking her hair to hide her face.

"Katniss."

"You'll laugh!"

"No, I won't. Whatever it is, you know I won't laugh at you."

"I know," she sighed. "But it's embarrassing!"

"I'm sure it's not."

"I don't know…" Katniss peeked out from behind her hair.

Peeta shrugged. "I think I'm going to go finish that painting now." He turned to leave.

"No, Peeta, wait." Peeta turned back around. Katniss brought out what she was hiding. It was an emerald green handkerchief that tugged at Peeta's memory. She bit her lip and studied his face.

"Is that… is that mine? From the Feast?" Katniss nodded. "Why do you have it?" Peeta asked curiously.

"Remember when I came to your room the morning after we slept on the roof?" Peeta nodded and she continued. "Well, when you went in the bathroom I saw the suit you wore on the bed. And I had a lot of fun that night, and I wanted a keepsake." She blushed deeper. "I took it from your jacket pocket and I've had it with me ever since. I never let it out of my sight, even when I needed some time to think. I kept it and it reminded me of you. Now I realized that I used it because I wished _you_ had been with me." Katniss frowned, clutching the handkerchief as if her life depended on it.

Peeta strode over to the couch and sat down, pulling her into his lap. She buried her face in the crook of his neck. "I'm with you now, and that's all that matters."

"I know." Katniss said. Her lips brushed against his neck and then she moved her face so it was level with his. He pushed her hair out of her face and caressed her cheek.

"Want to watch me finish that painting?" She nodded eagerly and hopped off his lap. She set a chair beside his in the painting room and patiently sat in it while Peeta got his supplies ready. He finally sat down and set to work. He used a fine brush to start working on the texture of her hair. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to capture its shine, or express the softness of it, but he tried his best. When he was satisfied enough with the hair he worked on the wrinkles in her shirt and the sheets on the bed. Then he painted the background and shaded everywhere it was needed. He set down his brush and sat back in his chair, examining the painting.

"It's perfect." Katniss said tenderly.

"You're perfect." Peeta said affectionately.

Katniss blushed. "It is really good though, Peeta. You have a real talent."

"Thanks." He tried to keep a passive face but hearing her say that to him brought a warm smile to his face.

Katniss took his hand in both of her own, turning it over and stoking it with her fingers, inspecting the flecks of paint on them. "I love watching you paint."

"You do?" Peeta raised his eyebrows a little.

"Yeah. You're so focused and centered. I can barely hear you breathing, but it's steady and strong." Katniss silently moved closer to him. "And sometimes you squint your eyes or crinkle your brow and it looks _really_ cute." She finished in a whisper.

"Is that so?" Peeta murmured, staring into her grey eyes.

Katniss released his hand and cupped his face, bringing it closer to hers. "Yes." She whispered before kissing him. Peeta tangled his fingers in her hair and closed his eyes. Katniss was a lovely kisser, not that Peeta had ever kissed anyone else. But he liked the way she kissed him. She didn't press too hard and she knew when to tilt her head and part her lips. Her kisses were strong but not rough, and her hands delicately slid over him. He hoped that she enjoyed kissing him as much as he enjoyed kissing her. He wanted Katniss to feel as happy as he did.

He rubbed his hand down her arm and rested his hand on her back. Skin was exposed between her t shirt and pants, and he traced a finger on it. He felt goose bumps rise on her skin where he touched her, and he slowly slid his hand up her shirt, feeling the warmth of her skin radiate into his hand. He stopped when he reached her mid back and simply held her close to him. She pushed her fingers through his hair and Peeta pulled her onto his lap. She curled her hands into the neckline of his shirt as he began to trace kisses down her neck. She let out a little gasp and pulled on his shirt. "Peeta…" she panted.

Peeta inched his hand further up her shirt. "Yes?" he asked, and then resumed kissing her neck.

"What time is it?"

"I don't know. Why, am I tiring you?" Peeta dragged his lips across her collarbone.

"Definitely not. But look how dark it is outside."

Peeta lifted his head and saw pitch black out the window. "Huh." He said.

"Let's go up to bed," Katniss said. She held his chin and kissed him again. She ran her hand down his chest and outlined the muscles on his stomach with her finger. She nipped at his lower lip and he traced his finger down her spine, making her arch her back and pull on his lip with her teeth. A nearly inaudible moan escaped him and a breath rushed out of Katniss lips. Peeta managed to stand and hold her up. Katniss wrapped her legs around his waist and Peeta walked up the stairs to their room. He gently lay her on the bed and held himself above her.

She pulled off his shirt and pressed her lips against his collar bone. He gently rolled her shirt up, exposing her olive skin. Katniss helped to remove it and Peeta pressed his lips against her stomach. She gasped and fisted the sheets. Peeta barely knew what he was doing but Katniss seemed to enjoy it, so he didn't stop. He kissed around her belly and then brought his lips back to hers. She clasped her hands around his neck and pulled him on top of her. Their skin burned against each other and Katniss smoothed her hands down his back and arms.

"We're in bed, like you asked." Peeta murmured into her ear. Katniss laughed.

"I'm not tired." She breathed.

Peeta kissed her cheek. "Why not? It is late."

"Kissing you makes me feel so alive." She dragged the tip of her finger down his throat and let it rest in the hollow between his collar bone.

"I feel the same way." Peeta replied as he brushed some hair out of her face.

"It used to scare me, how much I wanted you. But what I know _right now_ , is that I'm not scared, Peeta. I want you." Katniss whispered. Peeta didn't know what to say. He just stared into those beautiful grey eyes of hers. "Please say something."

"Katniss… I love you so much. You don't understand how hearing you say that makes me feel." Peeta said finally, his voice filled with desire.

"Then help me to." Katniss said, splaying her hands across his chest.

"Are you sure you want this Katniss?"

She nodded. "Yes. I love you, Peeta."

He pressed his lips against Katniss's and she fiercely kissed him back. He gently started to remove her pants and she kicked them off, reaching to unbutton his jeans. She pulled them down slowly and he got them off. Peeta ran his thumb along her hip bone and whispered into her ear. "Whenever you're ready."


	44. Understanding

**Understanding**

It hurt at first, she knew it would, but Peeta was so gentle and careful that the pain was nothing that Katniss couldn't take. Soon after, warmth spread through her body. She held Peeta tight and blew out a breath. He pressed his face into the crook of her neck and Katniss curled her fingers into his hair and inhaled his familiar scent.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, his voice sounded strained.

"Yes." She pushed her hips against his. He pressed his lips against her skin and she whispered his name. He brought his face up to hers and placed a melting kiss on her lips, before he starting moving above her. Electricity shot through her spine and she moaned. Peeta grazed his lips across her cheek and Katniss closed her eyes. She ran her hands over his toned back and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Peeta caressed her cheek and pressed his lips to Katniss's ear, whispering sweet nothings to her that made her shiver and smile. She cradled the back of his head as he kissed his way across her cheek and back to her lips. She held him there until she couldn't breathe and finally pulled away. Peeta nuzzled her cheek; his breath was hot against her skin, making her feel like she was really on fire. She stroked his cheek with her thumb and he looked at her. His eyes were so bright, so beautifully blue, she swore they were iridescent. She smiled at him and brought his face back to hers, kissing him softly. She parted her lips and Peeta delicately swept his tongue into her mouth, meeting hers. She ran her hands down his chest then back up as their tongues danced.

Katniss's body ignited and she gripped Peeta tightly as she experienced a sensation that she had never felt before. He stroked her damp hair out of her face. Her arms went limp and she let them fall back onto the bed and she shut her eyes, lost in bliss.

She felt Peeta's rhythm change, and he began to pull away. She let out a sound of protest and reached out for him.

"Katniss, I can't…"

 _Oh._ She let go of him, and he pulled out. She gasped at the emptiness she felt. She grasped his length in her hand and stroked him until he spilled himself in her hand.

"I'm sorry," he gasped, but Katniss merely shushed him. "Let me get you a towel." He was back a moment later to clean her up, and disappeared once more.

Peeta lay down beside her, tucking the blankets in better around her. She snuggled up against him and laid her head on his chest, listening to the strong beating of his heart. He put his arm around her shoulder and stroked her arm.

She traced his abs with her finger. "I understand how you feel now." She murmured.

"I love you so much, Katniss." Peeta said tenderly.

"I love you too." She said as her eyes started to drift shut.

Katniss slept perfectly. She woke up once, rolling over on her side, followed by Peeta. She rested her cheek on his outstretched arm and his other one wrapped around her protectively. She sighed contently and fell back asleep.

She felt Peeta stir behind her. He nuzzled his face into her hair and sighed. Her hand tightened on his arm but she didn't really wake up. She vaguely heard his voice calling her name but she only moaned and stretched a leg against his. She felt him replace his arm beneath her head for a pillow and felt him get out of bed. The bed got a little colder and she moved into the spot where Peeta used to be. She heard the bathroom door shut and the shower run. Sleep overcame her and she huddled further under the blankets.

When she woke up again, she actually opened her eyes. It was very bright, and she squinted, trying to get her eyes to adjust. She was alone in the bed, and Peeta wasn't in the bathroom anymore but she figured he went downstairs, not wanting to wake her up. She smiled to herself and smiled wider when she saw the robe on the nightstand, assuming Peeta left it there for her.

She reached out and grabbed it, then pulled it on. She hurried to gather her things and then went straight to the bathroom, not bothering to close the door. She didn't forget a towel this time, and stepped into the shower. She stood under the water and remembered her night, grinning. It was so vivid and fresh in her mind, yet she couldn't believe that it had really happened.

When she was done she quickly got dressed in a baggy sweater and leggings. She noticed that Peeta had collected their strewn clothing articles and placed hers on the vanity. She felt her cheeks heat a bit as she took them and put them in her drawer. She padded down the stairs and found Peeta in the kitchen. He was wearing dark pants and a deep red sweater. He smiled when he saw her and she shyly grinned back.

"I made you breakfast." He said, gesturing at the table. There were chocolate croissants and waffles on the table.

"Thank you." Katniss said softly. She walked over to him and gave him a long kiss.

They sat down and quietly ate their breakfast. "That's twice now. You've cooked two meals for me." Katniss said.

Peeta chuckled. "I like cooking for you."

"Glad to hear it. You're an amazing chef." Katniss said.

"Why, thank you." He said. Katniss laughed. "So what did you want to do today?" He asked her, taking her plate.

She shrugged, and the clock caught her eye. "Oh my god! It's one thirty!" She hadn't realized how late it was.

Peeta shrugged. "I guess we slept in because we were up pretty late last night."

"Oh." Katniss blushed. "I guess so."

"How are you feeling?" Peeta asked, leaning against the counter.

Katniss was genuinely touched by his concern. "I'm fine. Better than fine, actually," She got up and walked over to him. "What about you?"

"Better than fine, too." He smiled at her and Katniss toyed with the string on his sweater. She looked into his eyes and sighed.

"I just feel like sitting around on the couch today." Katniss said.

"Fine with me." Peeta said. Katniss walked into the living room with Peeta and lay her head in his lap. He twirled her hair in his fingers and she tied knots in a piece of string she pulled from her sweater. They chatted about nonsense things, but it was nice to just talk. After a while Peeta got up and made them some hot chocolate. Katniss gladly took a mug and thanked him. She crossed her legs on the sofa and held the warm cup in both hands.

"Are you cold?" Peeta asked.

"A little." She admitted.

"Come here," Peeta said.

Katniss scooted a little closer and Peeta set his mug on the side table. He rubbed his hands over her shoulders and down her arms repeatedly, sending warmth through her body. She leaned against him. "That's better, thanks." She smiled.

"You're welcome." He kissed her hair. They finished their drinks in silence and then Katniss cuddled closer to Peeta, resting her head on his shoulder. She was felt warm and comfortable and _right_.

"Hey, Katniss?"

"Yeah?"

"Last night… was it okay?" he asked, sounding timid.

She moved away so she could look him in the face. "It was _amazing_ , Peeta." He smiled, and she could tell that he was relieved. "I'm really glad we did that, and I'm really glad that my first time was with you." She admitted softly.

"I'm glad, too." He said, gently tracing a finger down her nose. "I love you so much."

Katniss kissed him deeply. "I love you, too."


	45. Home

**Home**

They woke up at the same time the next morning, but made no move to get out of bed. Katniss pressed her face into his side and mumbled something unintelligible.

"What did you say?" He asked, his voice raspy from sleep.

Katniss spoke a little louder. "I feel so safe with you."

Peeta grinned. "You do? Good. I want you to feel safe with me."

"I do." She breathed in deeply. "And you smell nice."

Peeta laughed, "Thanks, so do you."

"Shut up." She said sleepily, nuzzling her face into his t-shirt.

Peeta rubbed her shoulder with his thumb. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fantastic."

"Are you feeling okay?"

Katniss raised her head to look him in the face. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me, alright? I'm flattered you're so concerned, but I'm fine, I swear." She leaned closer and kissed his cheek. "I don't regret it either, if that's what you really mean." She whispered into his ear.

Peeta's cheeks flushed as he remembered the night before: Katniss's hands roaming over his skin as he trailed kisses over hers while they were unimaginably close, infinite peace washing over them. He wrapped his arms around her back. "I don't either. I just want to make sure that you're feeling okay because I care about you."

"I know you do." She said, kissing his nose. "I care about you, too. Are you okay, Peeta?"

"Yes. I love you so much, Katniss."

"I love you too." She gave him a soft peck on the lips. "I don't want to get out of bed. And I don't have a lot of clothes left either." She groaned.

"Well, why don't we go to your house today and get more of your stuff. I mean, you live here now, so you might as well have all of your clothes and things here." Peeta said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm still tired though."

"I know." He kissed her forehead. "We can wait a while before we go."

"Okay." She rested her head on his shoulder and he listened to her soft breathing. They stayed like that for a while and then Katniss finally moved to get up. Peeta let her go, reluctantly, and rolled out of bed himself.

He headed into the closet and changed into a navy sweater and dark jeans. He came out and saw Katniss pulling on a brown wool sweater. When her head popped out, her hair was a static mess. Peeta laughed and went over to her, reaching out to smooth her hair. Katniss grinned at him and let him run his hands through it. He desperately wanted to kiss her, and he thought she knew it too, because she leaned towards him slightly.

He took the opportunity of closeness to do so and he felt the corners of her lips turn up in a smile. She clasped her fingers around his neck and he gently tugged on one of her dark locks, tilting her face back and making her lips part. She gave the smallest of sighs as she leaned into him. He gave her one more peck before he let her go.

She opened her eyes and smiled up at him. She stroked his cheek and Peeta lifted the corner of his mouth in a smile. Then Katniss turned away and walked downstairs. Peeta scratched the back of his neck and followed her. They devoured some food and then brushed their teeth. Then they grabbed some bags for Katniss's things and they put on their shoes and headed over to Katniss's old house, hand in hand.

The air was brisk, the leaves on the trees starting to turn brilliant shades of red, orange and yellow, all catching Peeta's eye and also making it clear that autumn had fully arrived. They didn't say much as they walked, the only sounds they could hear were the leaves rustling in the wind and the gravel crunching under their feet. When they had reached Katniss's old house, she stopped in her tracks.

"Hey," Peeta said, squeezing her hand, "You alright?"

"Yeah." She nodded, squeezing his hand back. Then she started walking again, more determinedly, to the front door. She didn't bother knocking and tried the knob; it was unlocked. She stepped in and pulled Peeta along. "Mom?" She called. "Are you home?" There was no reply, and Katniss shrugged, letting go of his hand. They slipped off their shoes and carried the bags upstairs.

Katniss walked into her former room and looked around for a bit. She glanced over her shoulder at Peeta then turned her face away. "I want to take that painting with me, too."

Peeta looked to where she was pointing and smiled gently. It was the first painting he had ever made, the one of Katniss and Prim hugging. "Alright." He said.

Katniss didn't look at him, but she nodded and went over to her dresser. She opened a drawer and started pulling things out and putting them in one of the bags. "Can you start with taking sweaters out of the closet?" She asked.

"Sure." He went in her closet and picked out some sweaters that he thought she'd like, and ones that he thought would look good on her. He came back out and laid them on the bed. "How about these ones?"

Katniss stopped what she was doing and looked over at them. "Sure. It doesn't really matter. But get some more, please."

"No problem." He went back and got more, then pulled off the hangers and started putting the clothes in bags. "What now?"

"Pants."

Peeta nodded absently and got some pants out, then put them in a separate bag. Then he got some shirts. "Katniss, did you want the hangers as well?"

"No, just leave them. I think there are spare ones at your house from… before."

"Okay." Peeta said softly. He rounded up the hangers and put them back on the rod in the closet.

He was still in there when he heard a voice. "Katniss? Is that you?"

"Yeah, Mom. I'm upstairs." Katniss said.

A few seconds later the voice was closer. "Hi. It's good to see you."

"You, too." Katniss said.

"What are you-"

Peeta stepped into view and Mrs. Everdeen stopped mid-sentence and her expression changed.

"Hi, Mrs. Everdeen." He said, tucking his hands into his pockets.

She gave him a once over with suspicious eyes. "Hello, Peeta."

"How are you?" Peeta tried to ask casually.

"I'm alright."

Katniss cleared her throat. "I'm just getting some more clothes."

"Oh. I see." Her mother said.

"Yeah, Peeta's helping me." Katniss said. Peeta smiled awkwardly.

"That's nice. Well, I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

"Okay, thanks." Katniss said. Mrs. Everdeen nodded and left. Katniss looked over at Peeta. "That was a little weird." She muttered.

"Yeah. Well, come on, let's finish up." Peeta said.

"Alright." Katniss went back to emptying her drawers.

Peeta dismounted the painting and carefully wrapped it up in a sheet. He remembered painting it as if it were just yesterday. Anything he painted for Katniss was vivid in his mind. He smiled and gently laid it on the bed.

Katniss puffed out a breath and brushed her hair out of her face. "Okay, I think that's everything."

"Alright." There were five bags in total. "I'll take the bags. You can take the painting, ok?"

"Peeta, I'm not going to let you take all of the bags. I can carry some, too."

Peeta picked up the three bags he filled and then went over to get the on Katniss put on the floor. Then he held his arm out for the bag she had in her hands.

"No!" Katniss said, pulling it away. "I'll carry this one, and the painting."

"Are you sure?"

Katniss laughed. "Peeta, I know you're strong, but I'm not going to let you carry five bags of _my_ clothes." She sauntered past him to pick up the painting. "You're too sweet for your own good." Peeta grinned at the compliment.

"Thank you."

Katniss laughed again and adjusted her grip on the painting. "Come on, Lover Boy. Let's go."

Peeta turned and smirked at the nickname. He descended the stairs and then slid his feet into his shoes with the bags still in his hands. Katniss dropped her bag to put hers on.

"Bye Mom, we're leaving now."

Mrs. Everdeen came into view from the kitchen. "Alright. Goodbye, Katniss. Come again soon, when Prim's not in school. She misses you."

Katniss frowned. "I will." Then she picked up her bag, opened the door and left.

Peeta stared after her, but forced himself to look away. "Bye."

"You can come back too, you know." Mrs. Everdeen said. "Prim likes having you around."

Peeta smiled a little. "Alright. I'll come by again, too. You can tell her I say so." Mrs. Everdeen nodded and then Peeta left, barely managing to close the door behind him.

Katniss was at the end of the walk way, her face turned up to look at the tree tops. Peeta walked up beside her. "Come on," he said gently. "Let's go home."


	46. Dark Paradise

**Dark Paradise**

Katniss plunked her bag on the bed, then gently set the painting against the wall. Peeta came in after her and set the other four bags on the floor. He opened and closed his fingers. "Remind me to wear gloves if we go outside again."

Katniss walked over to him and took his hands. She pressed them between their bodies, warming them up. Peeta looked at her with a spark in his eye. She wanted to kiss him so badly but something was eating away at her mind. "Peeta, I feel really bad about moving out and leaving Prim alone with my mom."

Peeta's eyes softened. "Katniss…"

"I've been looking after Prim for so long and I just got up and left her."

"No, you didn't," Peeta said firmly. "You came back to her, like you promised you would." Katniss lowered her eyes, looking at their hands. The beauty of his thin, smooth painter's fingers against her small callused ones as they were interlaced sent a shiver up her spine. "You didn't leave her, Katniss, because you're right here. You can see her whenever you want to. Stop thinking badly."

Katniss knew he was right but she didn't say anything. Peeta let go of her hands and hugged her, bringing his hand to the back of her neck. She closed her eyes and pressed her cheek against his chest and he rested his on her head. She was overcome with warmth and happiness. She loved being held by Peeta. She felt like she was in the safest place she could be whenever she was in his arms.

She pulled back a little and looked into his eyes. "You're right Peeta. You always are."

"Not always."

"Yes, you are."

"No." Peeta chuckled and shook his head.

Katniss let go of him and cupped his face. "Thanks for saying what you did, though. It really helped."

"Good. You're welcome." He kissed her lightly on the lips. She stroked his cheeks with her thumbs when he pulled away.

"Well, I guess we should start unpacking my clothes." Katniss sighed.

"Yeah. I just remember that I'm not using my vanity for anything, so I can move my clothes in there and you can have the dresser."

"Okay, that sounds fine." She let go of him reluctantly and started to open her bags while Peeta moved his clothes to the vanity. He left the top drawer because it already had her things inside. When he cleared a drawer Katniss put her shirts in there, and then put pants in the next one. She put some sweaters in the last drawer. She still had some sweaters and dresses, but she'd need to hang them up.

She looked at Peeta before she wandered out into the hall. She went into a now empty bedroom and checked the closet for hangers. There were none in there so she exited the room and went into another. This one had hangers in the closet. She took a handful and walked out of the closet. She looked around the room. It was fairly large. Katniss was ashamed that it would never get used. But maybe someday they would… Katniss knew she'd be with Peeta for the rest of her life, but she didn't know about raising a family with him. Peeta would be such a good parent, but Katniss wasn't so sure about herself. And she didn't want her kids to have to go through anything that she or Peeta had. There was still plenty of time to think about that…

She went back into their room and dropped the hangers onto the bed. Peeta was still arranging his clothes in the drawers of the vanity. She took out her dresses and began placing them on hangers. Then, she entered Peeta's closet and looked for a spot to put them. There was a rod and each side of the wall in the closet, as well as one at the back. There'd be enough room for her things if she moved some of Peeta's clothes from on rod onto the others.

Without thinking, she began to take some of his things off the rod with her free hand. Then she turned to put them on the other one. She thought she had the hooks pretty much on the rod so she turned her head so she could see where she was going to put her clothes. She took as step but she stepped on the bottoms of her dresses and tripped. She started to fall and she squealed. She went down with a _fwhomp_ and was buried under a mountain of clothes.

"Katniss?!" Peeta exclaimed. She felt him pulling the clothes off of her. She sat up and saw his face. He looked absolutely amused. She started laughing really hard and Peeta joined her. He reached to her shoulder and removed a sleeve from one of his sweaters. "Are you okay? What happened?" he was still laughing and so was Katniss.

"I'm fine! I was trying," she burst into a fit of giggles. "-to put your clothes over there, but then I tripped!" was all she could say before she started laughing again.

Peeta stood up and she reached her hands out for him to pull her up. He took them and pulled her up easily, bringing her body against his. "You're silly." He said, looking down at her and smiling. "I like it."

Katniss laughed stupidly. "I'm not usually like that."

"I know, Miss Serious. It was cute." Peeta said it simply, but she could hear the affection in his voice. She blushed.

He let go of her hands and she looped her arms around his neck. He ran his hands down her arms and sides and wrapped his arms around her torso. She laughed a little once more and stood on her tip toes to kiss him. They stayed that way for a while and then pulled away. They both sighed, satisfied. She opened her eyes and looked up into Peeta's twinkling ones. She smiled at him and let him go. He removed his arms reluctantly and Katniss began to pick up the fallen clothes. Peeta helped her and put his clothes all on one side and Katniss put her things on the other. Then he helped her with the rest of her things.

When they were done Katniss flopped on her stomach on the bed. She turned her face so her cheek was against the blanket and watched Peeta put the bags on the shelf in the closet. "Thanks for helping me." She said when he came out.

"You're welcome." He smiled.

Katniss turned her head and glanced at the clock. It read that it was one thirty. "Want to eat some lunch?"

"Yeah, I'm starving." Peeta said.

Katniss heaved herself off the bed and brushed her hair out of her face. "Let's go, then." She walked out of the room and felt Peeta come up beside her. They descended the stairs and entered the kitchen. They ate some bread rolls and cheese. After they were done they just sort of sat at the table.

"I don't want to wash the dishes. I think I'm just going to leave them in the dishwasher." Peeta stated.

Katniss put her elbow on the table. "Okay." She said, resting her cheek in her hand. She let Peeta take her plate and heard the clatter of them going inside the dishwasher. Then Peeta came up behind her and kissed the top of her head. She strained her neck and looked backwards at him. His face was upside down but it was still handsome as ever. He smiled down at her and she grinned. He lowered his face and pressed his forehead against hers. She shut her eyes and slowly opened them when he pulled away.

"Want to mount the painting of you and Prim?" he asked her.

"Sure." Katniss smiled. "Can we put it in your painting room?"

"Yeah. We're going to need a nail and a hammer, then."

"Where are they? I'll get them." Katniss offered.

"Okay, they're in the basement closet." Peeta pointed to a door.

"Alright." Katniss went to the door and opened it. The basement was dark, and there was no light switch at the top of the stairs. She descended them quickly, and looked around for a lightbulb. It was so dark, and her mind reeled her back to the Games. Running from the Mutts, fighting Cato on top of the Cornucopia. Her palms began to sweat, her heart rate sped up, and she felt blood rushing in her ears.

Finally, she found a lightbulb. She pulled the string, and when light flooded the basement, she let out a long breath. She gave herself a moment to calm down before she looked for the closet. Once she spotted it, she quickly walked over to it and opened it.

Thankfully, everything was labelled, so she got what she needed fairly quickly and walked out of the basement, pulling the string on the light as she walked by it. She padded up the stairs quickly and then shut the door without looking back.


	47. Woods

**Woods**

Katniss came out of the basement looking a little frightened, which alarmed Peeta. "Hey, are you okay?"

Katniss handed him the tools and nodded, her eyes big. "Let's just put it up."

"Alright." He looked at her, a little worried, but walked to the painting room. He found a nice spot for the painting and then hammered the nail in the wall. After he mounted the painting, Katniss came up to his side and wrapped her arms around him. He put his arm around her shoulders and she pressed her cheek into his side.

"It looks great." She said quietly.

"Katniss, are you sure you're okay? You're starting to worry me."

"Yeah. I just had a flashback." Peeta shut his eyes and kissed the top of her head. "I want to get outside. I need to." She let go of him and he opened his eyes, looking her in the face. "Come with me."

"You mean out in the woods?" Peeta asked.

Katniss nodded, her face hopeful. "Katniss, you can go, of course. But the woods… is your space. And it's also a place you shared with Gale." Her face darkened a little at the mention of the name. "Is that why you haven't gone there since coming back?"

"I've been out once. After my mom called the Peacekeepers. I had to clear my head. I wanted to see you but the Peacekeepers were still there. So, I just took a walk in the woods. But I want to go back, I miss it. Come with me."

"I don't want to feel like I'm intruding." Peeta said, searching her eyes.

"Peeta, I wouldn't be asking you to come with me if I thought you'd be intruding. I want to show you, I… I want to make new memories there with _you_." His thoughts reeled. The woods had always been Katniss's private place to escape. No one could bother her there. It was her peaceful sanctuary, where she had shared her old life with Gale. But now Gale had turned his back on Katniss and they weren't friends anymore. If she was ready to go there with Peeta, then he was ready too. Katniss stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, reminding Peeta that he hadn't answered her yet.

He kissed her one more time. "I'd love to go."

A huge grin spread across her face and her eyes shone. She ran down the hall and sprang up the stairs. "Come on!" She called, half way up to their room.

Peeta laughed at her enthusiasm. He padded up the stairs and saw Katniss had laid a new outfit for him on the bed, and she was in the bathroom. She was pretty quick when she was really excited. The clothes she put out for him were cargo pants made of material that didn't rustle, a thermal long sleeve shirt, and lace up boots with a soft tread, and lastly a jacket that reminded him a little of the one he had to wear in the Games. He changed and Katniss exited the bathroom while he was lacing up his boots.

She was wearing an old leather jacket, black pants and lace up boots like Peeta's. She had braided her hair down in her familiar style. From simple clothes like this to the extravagant ensembles she wore in the Capitol, Katniss always looked beautiful. She noticed him staring.

"What?"

"I still mean what I said." Peeta said softly.

"Peeta, I told you that you wouldn't be intruding-" she stopped when he stood up and held out his hand, palm up. She walked forwards and took his hand. "What do you still mean?"

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life." He said, smiling at her affectionately.

Katniss smiled at him and flushed a little. "I remember that so well. I've heard you saying that in my head so many times." She squeezed his hand. "Thanks, Peeta."

"You're welcome." He said tenderly.

She smiled wider. "Now, put on your jacket." He dropped her hand and shrugged the jacket on. He could tell that it was going to keep him warm. "Alright, let's go!" She pulled his arm and propelled him down the stairs. She raced into the kitchen and packed some bread and cheese for them to eat. Then, she threw open the door with a giddy laugh and let Peeta go so he could shut the door.

"Lead the way, Girl on Fire." He said.

She smirked at him and took his hand. She set off at a determined pace. The air seemed to have gotten a little cold, and the hand that wasn't in Katniss's was getting a little cold. He stuffed it in his pocket and that was better. "Are you cold?" Peeta asked.

Katniss's eyes looked bright. "No." She said. She led Peeta out of Victor's Village and through the town square. Then she pulled off the path towards the Meadow. They came up to the fence and he saw Katniss lean forwards slightly. "The fence is electric. Well, supposed to be. It only gets electricity a couple of hours a day. It's not on right now." She let go of his hand and slipped in between the fence. Peeta stared at her on the other side. He looked over his shoulder. Katniss laughed. "No one's watching, Peeta. Come on."

"Alright." He slipped through the fence, but wasn't half as graceful as Katniss. One of the barbs on the fence scraped across his cheek and his artificial leg got caught. Katniss reached forwards and pulled him free, then steadied him. She pulled him into the cover of the trees, checking over her shoulder to make sure no one had spotted them.

"Your face!" she reached up to hold his face, and turned it so she could get a better look at his cheek. Her fingers gently prodded the ragged flesh and he winced. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. It wasn't the green one Peeta had worn before; it was a simple brown one. She extended her arm and pressed it softly to his cheek. "I'm sorry. I should have helped you." She frowned.

"That's okay. As long as you can think of some way to make it up to me."

Katniss couldn't hide her smile but she swatted at his chest with her free hand. She pulled the cloth away for a moment to check. "I don't think it's bleeding anymore."

"Are you sure? Maybe you should get a little closer." Peeta said, leaning slightly towards her. She dropped her hand and squinted, and leaned closer to him, inspecting his wound. Then he swiftly closed the distance between them and kissed her. She gave a small noise somewhere between surprise and protest but when he cupped her neck and stroked her jaw with his thumb, she rested against him and her lips moved with his. He felt a burning passion behind her kiss, and it made his insides melt.

When they pulled apart, he grinned. "I think I'm better now."

Katniss smiled and shook her head. "You're ridiculous."

"Am I?" He asked.

Katniss just laughed. "Come on." She turned and headed deeper into the woods, and Peeta followed. They had barely gotten anywhere before Katniss turned around. "Hey, Peeta? Remember to try to walk light on your feet."

"Oh. Sorry." As they started walking again Peeta focused more on the way he stepped. Katniss shoulders relaxed and he knew that he was doing a better job. The woods looked nice with the coloured leaves of autumn, but he couldn't help thinking of the Arena. They walked for some more until Katniss stopped and sat down on a log. She patted the spot next to her and Peeta sat down, glad to stop. She pulled out the food and gave Peeta his share. He hungrily took a bite.

"I know pretty much all the woods… Gale and I had a couple of meeting places and things but I don't want to go back to them. There's a place I want to show you that Gale hasn't even seen. But it's further in the woods and since it's your first time I think you should get used to it a little bit." Katniss started eating her food.

"That's a good idea." Peeta said. "I can't help but thinking back to the Games, being here."

Katniss stopped eating and frowned. "Oh, Peeta. I'm sorry. I should have thought about it from your perspective."

"It's okay. I'm fine as long as you're here."

She smiled at him and took his hand. "I'll show you something cool. You have to keep quiet though." Peeta nodded and they sat in silence for a while. Then Katniss pointed up into a tree. A black and white bird perched in one of its branches. "It's a Mockingjay." She whispered.

"Wow." Peeta said, examining the bird, memorizing its structure, color, and size. "I've never seen one in real life. Only in pictures from school."

"They're far better than any picture." She whistled a four note tune, and the bird sang it back. She smiled.

"That's amazing."

"Yeah. There's so much life out here, Peeta. It's a whole different world than back in the District."

"I can feel it." He said, admiring her peaceful face.

They sat for a while more finishing their food, and during that time period they saw a few wild turkey and small fox slinking around. The sky was starting to darken and Katniss suggested that they start heading back. Peeta got off the log, stretched and began following Katniss out of the woods. By the time they reached the fence, the sun was getting ready to set.

Peeta had less trouble maneuvering through the fence the second time, and he and Katniss slipped away, heading back home. When they got inside Peeta shrugged off his jacket and hung it on the wall.

"What did you think?" Katniss asked, placing her coat beside his.

"It was nice. You get this look in your eyes when you're in there. You're so quiet and aware of everything. You just look so alive, you have this little smile and it looks _really_ cute." He said, moving his face down to hers. Peeta was copying her words from a few nights ago, and Katniss knew it. She smiled at him and twined her arms around his neck. He kissed her and loosened her braid with his fingers. He ran his fingers through her soft hair. His body was exhausted from time in the woods, but he would never tire of kissing Katniss.

She kissed him once more before slipping out of his arms and padding up the stairs. "Katniss," he groaned.

"Time for bed! I know you're tired, Peeta, and I know you'd never tell me."

Peeta didn't know how she knew that, but she was totally right. He walked up the stairs and into the bedroom. Katniss was in the bathroom and he went into the closet to change into his pyjamas. After he was done he waited for Katniss to exit the bathroom so he could use it. When she came out, she pecked him on the lips.

When Peeta was ready for bed, Katniss was already under the covers. He slipped in beside her and she immediately moved so he could wrap his arm around her shoulders. She rested her head on his chest. "Good night, Peeta." She said contently.

"Good night, Katniss." He kissed the top of her head and was out like a light.


	48. Nurture

**Nurture**

Katniss woke up before Peeta did. She felt a little better from being out in the woods yesterday, but Peeta was obviously exhausted. She sat up and brushed some hair from his forehead. His face was so peaceful, but she couldn't ignore the scrape on his cheek from the District fence. She wanted to instantly heal it, take the ugly wound off his beautiful face to restore its perfection. But she couldn't. She dragged herself out of bed and into the shower.

She shampooed and conditioned her hair, then stole Peeta's soap and used it on herself, because she forgot to bring hers in with her. It smelt like vanilla and reminded her of Peeta. She hoped he hadn't woken up yet and found the spot beside him empty. She knew he liked to wake up with her in his arms.

She finished and quickly towelled off, leaving her hair down to dry. She dressed in simple black pants and a cream sweater. She stepped out of the bathroom and put away her pyjamas, glancing over at Peeta. He had rolled onto his other side and she couldn't see his face. She slipped into bed beside him and cupped his body with hers from behind. He was trembling and his shirt was damp with sweat. She lifted her head from the pillow next to his and looked him in the face. His eyes were shut tight and he looked frightened. "Peeta," she said softly, trying to hide the concern in her voice. "Peeta, wake up. Wake up, it's okay. I'm here." She stroked his cheek and gripped his arm. "Peeta!"

His eyes flew open with a gasp. He was still trembling as he pulled the covers back and reached his hand out to his leg. "It's not real. I can't feel anything." He murmured, his eyes vacant.

Katniss squeezed his arm. "Peeta, what happened?"

He looked at her, fear showing in his eyes. "I had a nightmare." He whispered.

"I'm sorry." Katniss said, stroking the damp hair off his forehead. "It's okay, I'm here with you."

He reached up and took her hand, interlacing their fingers. "You're real, you're okay." He mumbled as his eyes softened, but she could still see that he was alarmed. She got Peeta to sit up and adjusted the pillow behind him. She pulled his sweat soaked shirt off and hung it over the chair in the corner. She went into the bathroom and wet a small towel with cool water. Then she sat down beside Peeta and pressed the cloth against his forehead. He closed his eyes and let out a breath. She let it rest there for a bit before moving it over his cheeks, careful not to go too hard over his scratch. He opened his eyes and gave her a small, sad smile. She returned it and rubbed it gently over his neck. She wanted to move her hand down to his chest and stomach but resisted the urge and went back to his face.

"Thanks. That feels nice." He said, leaning his head back against the headboard.

"You're welcome." She said sadly. "Are you okay?"

"Not really." He admitted.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked softly.

"Cato. Scared he was going to get you." He said. "The sword." He swallowed thickly. "My leg."

Katniss dropped the towel and rested her hand on his stomach, leaning close to his face. His skin was damp and hot and sent heat up her palm and into her arm. "You're okay. I'm okay. We're both fine." She said softly.

He nodded and put his hand over hers. His hand was warm, and any cold she was feeling was gone. "You're very warm, Peeta. How do you feel?"

"I feel alright." He said indifferently.

"Are you sure?" She asked skeptically.

"Yes." He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Ok." She leaned forwards until her lips touched his. They weren't hot like they were the first time she kissed him so she knew that he didn't have a fever. He was probably just hot from the nightmare. That's all.

Peeta's hand slid up her arm and he held the side of her face. Her fingers curled on his stomach and she felt the muscles twitch under his skin. She moved her face and kissed his cheek with a loud smack, making sure to avoid the hurt area, then kissed the other the same way. He laughed a little and Katniss was relieved. "I love you, Peeta."

"I love you, too." He said, and blinked his eyes sleepily.

"How about I make you some tea and you stay in bed for a little while longer?"

"That sounds nice." He closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

Katniss went downstairs and put water in the kettle. She turned on the stove and set the kettle down. She opened the bread box and took two small buns, cut them in half, and put some honey on them. The kettle whistled and she turned off the stove and made the tea. She took the plate of buns upstairs with Peeta's mug of tea. He opened his eyes when he heard her come in. He smiled and Katniss handed him the mug. She set the plate down in his lap.

"You should eat something, too."

"Alright. Thanks, Katniss." He took her hand and kissed it softly.

Katniss grinned and squeezed his hand, then let go so he could eat. She wanted to sit beside him so she crossed to the other side of the bed and climbed on, careful not to upset the plate balanced on Peeta's lap. "Have a bun." Peeta said.

She reached forwards to take one and her eyes travelled up from the plate to his stomach, and his chest. "Whoops. I should have gotten you a new shirt." She mumbled, tearing her eyes off his smooth skin to look him in the eyes.

"No, it's fine. I'm still kind of warm." There must have been a lot of concern showing on Katniss's face because Peeta sat up straighter. "Please stop worrying about me. I'm really okay. I'm just tired."

"Alright." Katniss said, forcing a smile. They ate in silence and when they were done Katniss took the plate and Peeta's mug downstairs. When she came back up Peeta was lying on his back, his chest softly rising and falling. She tiptoed over to him and rested her hand over his heart; feeling its steady beating made her feel better. She bent down and kissed his temple.

She decided that since her and Peeta were living on their own, they'd have to start doing work around the house. Katniss wasn't going to hire someone to do that when they were both more than capable. She went downstairs to look for a broom and she found a room that contained a square machine inside. She tilted her head and went over to the machine. There was a circular door on the front and she opened it. Inside it was metal. She shut the door and then she noticed there were buttons on the top. As she read they buttons she realized they were settings for washing clothes. Well, it looked like Katniss was going to do some laundry. She padded up the stairs and collected all of her laundry, then Peeta's things with a blush. She took his discarded shirt as well. She dumped everything into a laundry basket.

She tossed all the stuff into the machine and pressed buttons, hoping that those settings would get them clean. Then she checked the closet that was in the same room as the machine and found it stocked with a broom and a mop and different cleaning solutions. She took out the broom and swept the entire first floor. She wasn't going to go in the basement and the floors upstairs were carpet so she'd have to vacuum, and the bathrooms had tile, but she didn't want to disturb Peeta. She then took out the mop and mopped as well. By the time she was done, the washing machine had turned off. She opened the door and took out a shirt, and was glad to see that it had been dried too. She put everything back into the laundry basket and walked upstairs. She walked into her and Peeta's room and set the laundry basket on the floor. She was a little tired from all the work so she decided to take a break.

She crawled into bed next to Peeta, snuggling under the covers and against his side. He sighed and turned his face towards her, opening his eyes. "Hey." He said.

"Hey. Feeling a bit better?"

"Yeah. Thank you." He said affectionately.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you're okay." She smiled warmly and he smiled back. "I did some housework while you were sleeping."

"What? Why didn't you let me help you?"

"Because you were sleeping. It's fine, I just cleaned the floor downstairs and washed our clothes. You can fold them later if you want."

Peeta chuckled. "I will."

"Okay. How about I draw you a bath?"

"Katniss you don't have to-" he stopped when Katniss put her hand on his chest. She didn't mind nurturing Peeta. She loved him and it made her feel good that she could take care of him.

"I want to."

"Okay." He said softly. "That would be lovely. Thanks."

"You're welcome." She kissed him sweetly on the lips before shimmying out of the warm blankets and going into the bathroom. She ran the water until it was nice and warm, then put the plug in the drain. She added in soothing scented oils and turned off the water when it was full. When she exited the bathroom Peeta was getting some clothes out of the vanity.

"It's all ready." She said brightly.

Peeta straightened and Katniss unsuccessfully tried to avoid looking at the muscles stretching under the skin on his back. He turned to her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She grinned. He walked over to her and kissed the top of her head before entering the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

She decided she'd try to make lunch so that Peeta could eat when he was finished. She walked lightly downstairs and into the kitchen. She was glad Peeta was okay, and she didn't want him to feel scared like he had last night again. It bothered her how Peeta had a nightmare that bad. She'd try harder to keep the nightmares away from Peeta because it hurt her to seem him like that. They were both safe and together, and as long as that were true Katniss didn't think she'd have too much to worry about.


	49. On Fire

**On Fire**

Peeta sank down in the tub, letting the warmth from the silky water sink into his sore limbs. He let out a little sigh and rested his head back on the ledge of the tub. After a few minutes, he shut his eyes and sank down until he was fully submerged. He stayed under until he couldn't hold his breath anymore. Then he grabbed the shampoo and washed his hair. He ducked back under the water to rinse it out, and then put in his conditioner. He took his washcloth and scrubbed himself clean, getting rid of the sticky layer coating his skin. He went under the water once last time. Then he got out of the tub, dried off with his towel, and changed into the clothes he left on the counter. He felt better physically after having slept more, and then the bath. Katniss must have added some oils into the water because his muscles didn't ache like they had before. But he wasn't sure how he felt mentally, or emotionally.

He opened the door and put away his things. He heard Katniss downstairs in the kitchen. He headed down the steps and walked into the kitchen. Katniss was bustling about at the stove, and didn't notice him. He smiled as leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest. He watched her adding things into the pot on the stove, tucking her hair behind her ear and stirring the pot. Then she let out a satisfied noise and took out the spoon, leaving it on the counter. She turned off the stove and moved the pot so it could cool down. She started a little when she saw Peeta standing there.

"Peeta! How long have you been standing there?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Not long."

She smiled a little. "Why were you standing there?"

"I just wanted to watch you. Take in the sight of you doing something normal."

"How are you feeling?" She asked, tilting her head a little. Peeta shrugged again, but felt his face betray him. He thought he was fine, he wanted to be, but he wasn't. Katniss held out her arms and Peeta surged into them. He buried his face into her hair and held her tight. "It's okay, Peeta." She soothed, stroking his hair.

"I know." He said, his voice muffled slightly. "I just need to hold you."

"Okay." She whispered, kissing his temple.

They held each other for a little while longer. Then Katniss loosened her arms and Peeta let her go. He smiled gratefully at her and she smiled back. "I made some stew for you." She said as she turned and grabbed a bowl from the cupboard. "Sit down, Peeta." She said softly. He did so, and watched her ladle some of what she was cooking before into the bowl. She brought it over to him and gently placed it in front of him. She kissed the top of his head as he picked up his spoon. He felt a bit like a small child and it made his cheeks flush. He looked over to Katniss but she had gone back to get herself some stew. He looked down at his bowl and began to eat.

Katniss sat down next to him and shot him a smile before she began to eat. When Peeta finished, he started to get up so that he could put away his dishes but Katniss stood up. "Let me get it." She said sweetly, pushing him gently on the shoulder so he was seated back in his chair. He reluctantly allowed it, and she picked up his bowl and her bowl and them into the dishwasher. Then she began to put away the stew into smaller containers to be eaten for later. She put it into the fridge and Peeta stood up. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She placed her hands on his arms and leaned against him.

He planted several kisses on her cheek and felt her smile. "I just wanted to say thank you for everything you've done for me today." he said softly, his lips close to her ear.

"Yeah? Well, how thankful are you?" she said, turning around in his arms to look him the face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked at him affectionately.

He leaned down and kissed her. "Very," he kissed her again, "very," he kissed her once more, this time longer, " _very_ thankful." He rubbed his nose against hers and Katniss giggled.

"Oh, really?" she said, smiling a smile that easily reached her eyes.

"Really. You're the best." He said softly. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I'm not sure. I don't know what I'd do without you either."

"Really though, Katniss, thank you for taking care of me." He stroked her back and pulled her closer.

"You're welcome." She said, weaving her fingers into his hair.

"I love you, Katniss." Peeta whispered.

"I love you too, Peeta." She whispered back. They met half way and kissed. The more he kissed her, the more Peeta felt the hunger inside him grow. He backed Katniss up against the counter and ran his hands down her waist to her hips, then up her sides and into her hair. She let her hands fall from around his neck and she caught the front of his shirt, tugging on it so he was closer to her. He pulled her head back and kissed her throat, feeling her pulse fluttering beneath her skin. She gasped as he did so, and slid her hands up to cup his face, avoiding his scratch, arching her neck. He traced kisses all over her neck and felt her fingers curl into his hair. He kissed up her jaw and then back to her lips. She opened her mouth against his and the moment was ruined when there was a series of knocks at the door.

They quit kissing, both resting their foreheads against each other and letting out a sound mixed between a sigh and a groan. The knocking came again, this time louder, and Peeta reluctantly pulled away to go answer it. Katniss followed a few paces behind him. He opened the door and was surprised to find one of his brothers standing there.

"Hey, man." Brennan said. Peeta nodded, not able to find words. "Sorry to bother you, I see that you've been keeping busy." He looked over Peeta's shoulder to Katniss, took in Peeta's ruffled hair, and gave him an over exaggerated wink. Peeta resisted the urge to smack himself in the forehead. Why did his brother have to be so embarrassing? He heard Katniss stifle a nervous laugh behind him.

"What do you want?" Peeta asked tiredly.

"Here to pick up some food; you promised you'd send some over. What happened to your face?"

"Oh, um, I fell." Peeta lied, unconsciously moving his hand up to the scrape on his cheek. "Well, come inside. I'll get you some food." Peeta opened the door wider and his brother stepped inside. He shut the door after him.

"Hello, Katniss. How are you?" Brennan asked.

Katniss crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm alright. You?"

"I'm doing just fine." He said. "Did _you_ do that to him?" he asked suggestively, pointing at Peeta's cheek.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Got a little rough with my brother last night?" he waggled his eyebrows and Katniss narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists.

"Shut up." Peeta said forcefully, brushing by his brother and taking Katniss's fist in his hand. She opened her hand and laced her fingers with his. "Come to the kitchen. I'll give you some stuff to take back." Peeta said, going into the kitchen. He opened the cupboard and started taking out some cans of food. He did this as fast as possible, wanting his brother to leave. It's not that he didn't want to see him; it's just that he interrupted a nice moment, and he was acting weird, embarrassing both Peeta and Katniss.

He set the items on the counter and went over to the fridge to get some vegetables as well. Then he found a bag and put it all in, making sure that the vegetables were on top so that they wouldn't get squashed. "Here." Peeta said, holding the bag out.

Brennan took it. "Thanks." Peeta nodded, and his brother turned to leave. They all walked back to the door. "Just so you know, we all miss you."

Peeta scoffed. "Even Mom?"

His brother nodded as if he himself didn't quite believe it. "I know she told you not to come back to the bakery, but I don't think she really meant it. You should stop by sometime."

Peeta was silent for a bit, studying his brother, trying to figure out if he was being serious. "I'll think about it." He finally said.

Brennan nodded, opened the door and left. Peeta let out a huge breath and locked the door, pressing his forehead against the wood. He felt Katniss wrap her arms around him and press her cheek against his back.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"Yeah." He said quietly. "I'm sorry about him. I don't know why he said all that."

She let go of him and he turned around. "It's ok. He was just teasing." She shrugged and smiled weakly, and Peeta returned it. "You know I'd never hurt you, right?" she asked seriously.

He reached out and tucked some hair behind her ear. "I know, Katniss. I'd never hurt you either." He said in the same tone.

"I know." She said. He knew she meant it.

"Good." He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Peeta…" Katniss said, pulling slightly away to look at him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Kiss me." She said, her voice barely audible, her eyes filled with desperation.

He leaned down and softly pressed his lips against hers, then pulled away.

"No," Katniss said breathlessly, standing on her tip toes and threading her fingers in his hair. "Kiss me like you were before."

Peeta complied, running his hands over her back and kissing her passionately. He began kissing his way down her neck to her collarbone, over her collarbone then to her pulse point, planting one steady kiss on it, making Katniss puff out a little breath. He smiled against her skin and Katniss cupped his face, bringing it up to hers. They kissed again, and picking up where they left off, Katniss parted her lips and Peeta lightly traced them with his tongue. She sighed and touched her tongue against his. Peeta felt his brain melt. Katniss trailed her hands down his chest and then slipped them under his shirt to touch his stomach.

"You're skin doesn't feel as hot as it did before." She mumbled against his mouth. "But it's still warm."

"That's because kissing you makes me feel like… I'm on fire." He whispered, not being able to think of anything else.

"Oh, Peeta. When I'm with you, when I'm kissing you… that's the only time I accept my title of being the Girl on Fire. Because I feel the same way you do. You set me aflame, Peeta, and I love it." She murmured.

That sparked something deep inside Peeta. He cupped her face and kissed her feverishly. She responded just as enthusiastically. She smoothed her hands over his stomach and to his back, her hands leaving tingly paths on his skin. He revelled in the feeling of having her hands on him. He lifted her up by the hips and she wrapped her legs around him and he carried her up to their room. He put her gently on the bed and held himself above her. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity, losing themselves in each other.

Katniss squirmed beneath him and he stopped kissing her. "Hey, Peeta. You still have to fold all of our laundry." He heard the laughter in her voice.

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Fine." He got off the bed and Katniss turned onto her stomach, giggling into the pillow. He shook his head at her cuteness and set to work on the laundry.


	50. Conversations

**Conversations**

Katniss was lying on the bed with a dopey grin on her face. A few minutes earlier she and Peeta were passionately kissing, and now Peeta was sitting on the floor, folding the laundry she had washed that morning. He was surrounded by piles of clothes, and he looked cute, with a determined expression on his face. She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

Kissing Peeta was wonderful, she loved it. She had felt such an urge to have her hands on him, to have them running over his skin, so her hands were always under his shirt. But she had never made a move to take it off. Last time they had kissed that fervently, they ended up pouring out their hearts and making love. She absolutely did not regret it. She loved Peeta and it was special to be intimate with him. She knew how much it meant to the both of them. But she wasn't sure if she was prepared for that again.

"Katniss, what are you thinking about?" Peeta softly asked.

She turned her head to look at him, and blushed. "I was thinking about you and me, the other night."

Now it was Peeta's turn to blush. He looked down at the shirt he was holding in his hands. "Oh. What about it?"

"You know I don't expect anything like that to happen again, right?" She said.

"You mean you don't want to? Was it that bad?" He asked, looking up at her with sad eyes.

Katniss sat straight up on the bed. "Peeta Mellark, if you _ever_ say something that stupid again…" she warned, giving him a look. "In no way am I saying that I don't want to. It was amazing, and I love you. I don't regret it, and you should know that. I hope you don't regret it either." She said the last part quietly.

"Regretting it would be the _last_ feeling I'd have towards it. I love you, Katniss." He said seriously.

"Good." She said. "What I mean, is don't feel like we have to do that again, just because. Don't feel like you have to do that for me in any way."

"Okay, but you need to know that _I_ don't expect that from _you_ either." He said.

Katniss nodded. "I know."

"Okay." Peeta nodded as well. Katniss could tell by the look on his face that something hadn't settled with him right.

"But Peeta," she blurted, "I'm not saying I don't _want_ it to. When the time is right, if it happens again…" she didn't know how to finish, so she shrugged, giving him an encouraging smile.

Peeta blew out a breath, his cheeks still red. "Okay, good. I'm, uh," he cleared his throat, "I'm glad we had this conversation."

Katniss ducked her head. "Yeah, me too." Peeta turned his attention back to the laundry. Katniss stretched out on the bed, resuming her former position.

After a while Peeta let out a satisfied breath and she looked to see he had everything folded; even her things, which made her blush. He stood up and stretched, "All done." He said happily.

"Now you've just got to put it all away." Katniss said smugly, teasing him. He stuck his tongue out at her and she giggled. "Come on Peeta. I cleaned the floors, plus I cooked for you."

"I know." He said, defeated. He scooped up a pile that contained Peeta's shirts. He walked over to the vanity and put them away. Before he could pick up Katniss's undergarments, she got off the bed and took them herself, her cheeks turning red. Peeta chuckled as she put them away.

"What?" She asked, still putting them inside.

"You." He said softly.

"What about me?" She didn't turn around.

"I just folded all of your stuff but you still put it away yourself."

She felt her cheeks flush deeper. "Yeah. So?"

"It's cute."

She turned around expecting him to be mocking her, but his face was affectionate. "Well, would you want me handling your stuff?" she asked.

Peeta shrugged. "I wouldn't mind."

"Really?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah."

"Oh." She blushed again, and Peeta walked over to her. She just stood there, and let him cup her face. He inclined his head and gently kissed her warm cheeks.

Katniss reached up and held onto his wrists, looking up into his stunning blue eyes. "I love you, Katniss." He said sincerely.

She stroked his inner wrists with her thumbs. "I love you too, Peeta."

He smiled, slightly leaning down as if to kiss her. Something flashed in his eyes so quickly that she almost didn't catch it. His expression changed a little and then he straightened and let go of her face. Katniss furrowed her brow but instead of letting Peeta drop his hands, she entwined their fingers. "Come on, let's have some dinner." He said.

Katniss nodded, searching his face. "Okay." Peeta released her hands and they walked downstairs into the kitchen. They warmed up some of the left over stew and ate quietly, sharing small glances and smiles. When they were done they put the dishes in the dish washer and snuggled together on the couch after Katniss made a fire in the fireplace. They listened to the crackling of the wood and each other's breathing until the sun had long since set.

When the fire had died down, leaving only ashes where flames had once roared, they decided to go up to bed. Katniss headed straight to the closet and stripped down to her undergarments, not bothering to close the door as Peeta had gone to the bathroom. She picked out one of Peeta's long sleeve shirts and slipped it on. She didn't bother finding any pants and Peeta's shirt was big enough that it reached the top of her thighs. When she was done, she put away her clothes and waited for Peeta to come out of the bathroom. When he did, she glided by him and went in to wash up. She splashed water on her face and looked at herself in the mirror. She was glad to have that conversation with Peeta, but now things didn't quite feel the same between them. She thought he was going to kiss her before when they were putting away the laundry and they said they loved each other, but he didn't.

But Katniss had done something similar, too. When they were on the couch he had said something but she didn't catch it, so she turned her face to look at him. They were an inch apart, and Katniss looked at his lips, moved forwards slightly but then for some reason stopped and rested her head back on his shoulder.

How had they been so attached just a little while before and now both so reserved? Had bringing it up really do that to them? This whole thing was starting to bother her. Maybe they should have never been intimate. No. She slapped her forehead a few times, banishing it from her mind. She did it because she wanted to, and so did Peeta. She said she didn't regret it because she didn't. She splashed icy water on her face a few more times and then patted her face dry with a towel.

When she exited the bathroom Peeta was pulling on his shirt. She slid under the covers and lay down on her side. After what seemed like too long, Peeta got in the bed and cupped her body from behind with his. He wrapped his arm around her and it made Katniss feel better. She felt his breath on the back of her neck, and then he hesitantly kissed her skin. She blissfully shut her eyes at the small gesture.

"Peeta?" she ventured in a small voice.

"Yeah?" he whispered.

"We're okay, right? Nothing's changed between us?"

Peeta was silent, and then he nuzzled her hair. "Of course we're fine. Nothing's changed between us."

"Okay, good. I just feel like something's different." She said, barely hearing her own voice.

He kissed her hair. "I know what you mean. I think it's just that after that conversation we need to sort out our thoughts, collect our feelings, and calm our nerves."

"Yeah, I think you're right." Katniss breathed.

Peeta's voice was close to her ear. "I still love you _very_ much, Katniss." He whispered.

Katniss turned around in his arms so that they were face to face. "Good. Because I love you, Peeta, more than I thought I could ever love someone."

The look in his eyes was so full of love and happiness that Katniss couldn't resist kissing him. He soundly kissed her back, moving his hand to caress her cheek. They both sighed, finally having each other's lips pressed together in a tender kiss. They pulled back once they were fully satisfied and smiled at each other. They fell asleep facing each other, Katniss's head resting on Peeta's arm and tucked underneath his chin. Peeta's arms protectively folded around her and her sleep was dreamless and peaceful.

* * *

When she woke up Peeta was still sleeping. She stayed where she was and listened to his steady breathing and the solid beating of his heart. After a while she felt him stir and heard him sigh. He nuzzled her hair and Katniss kissed his neck.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said sleepily.

Katniss blushed. "Peeta…"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." She whispered.

"What for?" He asked.

She looked up at him. "For making me feel the way you do. You make me feel happy, loved and well, normal."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'm happy to make you feel like that. I want to."

"Well, you're very good at it." Katniss smiled.

"Glad to hear it." Peeta said, looking at her softly.

She clutched his shirt in her hands and kissed him. His arms tightened around her and he pulled her up a little so they didn't have to strain their necks as much. After a minute or more they pulled away but kept their faces close together, their noses gently touching.

"Katniss?" Peeta asked.

"Yes?"

"I love you. I love you a lot."

She smiled. "I know. I love you, too."

Peeta smiled cutely and Katniss giggled.

"What did you want to do today?"

Katniss sighed. "I don't know. But I want you right by my side all day." She poked him playfully in the chest.

"Even in the bathroom?" Peeta whispered as if he were horrified.

Katniss laughed and swatted his chest. "No!"

"Oh, okay. Phew." He teased.

"But everywhere else." Katniss said.

"That's absolutely fine with me." Peeta said.

"Good." Katniss said before kissing him sweetly.


	51. The Victory Tour Approaches

**The Victory Tour Approaches**

So, Peeta stayed by Katniss's side that day, and she stayed by his. They did the same for weeks, and eventually months. The weather turned cold and soon enough District 12 was covered in a blanket of snow. Peeta and Katniss had visited their families a few times. Peeta's mother was still cold, but she didn't say anything cruel to Peeta and didn't even look at Katniss the wrong way. His father and brothers were happy to see both of them. Katniss's mother was still polite to Peeta, but he could see the underlying anxiety she had towards him. Prim was happy to have Katniss visit with Peeta, and they both liked seeing her the most. They had even dropped by at Haymitch's place a couple of times. He was always drunk, sometimes happy to see them so happy together, sometimes irritated with how "annoying" they were. Either way, they knew he liked their visits. They were pretty sure he was tired of being alone all the time.

Katniss had gone back to hunting, but she always brought Peeta with her. She only went once or twice a week, but that was enough for her. The first time they went back, Katniss took out her bow and arrows, telling Peeta that she probably wouldn't shoot anything. After a while of walking around, they spotted a rabbit. She took out an arrow and nocked it, but she never drew the string. She stared at the rabbit for a while, then put the arrow back in her sheath. Then they left. The next time they went out, Katniss got her bow and arrows again. But this time was different. They came across a flock of wild turkey. They both crouched behind some rocks and Katniss nocked her arrow and aimed at one of the birds. She let the arrow fly and not a second after did she reeled back and pressed herself against a tree, screaming and breathing hysterically. Peeta immediately comforted her, telling her that she was safe, he was right there, and that nothing was going to hurt her. "M-Marvel!" She sobbed, looking around wildly. Peeta pulled her into his lap, remembering how Marvel was her first kill in the Games. Eventually she calmed down, and they left in silence.

She stuck to him like glue that night, and wailed if he ever moved away from her. She was just about the same for a few days. After a while of Peeta coaxing her, she agreed to go back. She left her bow behind and took Peeta to a small cabin. She told him about how she and her dad used to come here and how she hadn't shown it to Gale. That made Peeta feel good, and Katniss seemed to have gotten a little more comfortable with being back in the woods. Eventually, she started hunting again, rarely having flashbacks. Whenever she did have one, Peeta was always there to comfort her.

Peeta kept up with painting and drawing, his collection had grown quite a bit. There were paintings of trees, the Mockingjay they had seen the first time Peeta visited the woods, a stream, and one of the Mellark Bakery. Most of them, were of Katniss, just her by herself. Sitting on the floor of Peeta's painting room, leaning against a door frame, peacefully sleeping on their bed. Some of them were of both of them together, sitting together on the couch, lying on the bed, sitting at the table, Peeta smiling at Katniss as she lay on the bed laughing, and his favourite, them standing close together, facing each other, Peeta holding her waist and Katniss cupping his face. His sketchbook was almost full as well.

They had just grown very close in general. Always by each other's side, openly saying what was on their minds. Katniss got over her shyness and didn't really mind Peeta handling her things, and her handling his things. They finished all of their chores together, even working was fun when they were together.

And of course, they couldn't resist keeping their lips apart. Sometimes they'd spend an entire afternoon kissing, sometimes they'd kiss late into the night, and sometimes they'd wake up and their lips would find each other, and wouldn't leave each other for a long time. Sometimes hands ran over clothes, sometimes over skin. They hadn't made love again, but neither minded. Holding each other, kissing, and caressing were enough for them.

Peeta ran all of this through his mind as he and Katniss were sitting quietly on the couch. Earlier that day they had paid Haymitch a visit. He reminded them that the Victory Tour was next week. No, they hadn't forgotten. They were just dreading it. Katniss nuzzled his neck. "I don't want to go." She whispered.

"I know. I don't either." Peeta admitted. "But we'll be together the whole time."

"I know." Katniss sighed. "I just don't see how going around to all the Districts that lost their Tributes is a good idea."

"I don't see how it is either, but we'll get through it together. I promise."

"Okay." She said. Then they were silent. "Come on, let's go to bed." She said sadly, getting up.

"Sure." Peeta said, standing up too. Katniss walked in front of him, and he could tell how she upset she was. He knew he had to cheer her up. He hurried forwards and wrapped his arms around her in hug. He pressed his lips to the back of her neck and peppered her with a series of loud kisses. He tickled her softly and she started to laugh.

"Peeta!"

He picked her up and spun around. "Yes?"

"Put me down!" she laughed.

He let her touch back down and he spun her around to face him. He grinned down at her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned close to kiss him then slipped out from his arms, giggling. She ran up the stairs and he jogged after her. When he reached the top of the stairs he wasn't sure where she went so he went into their room. He walked over by the bed and peered into the bathroom but couldn't see her. All of a sudden Peeta felt Katniss jump on his back, making him fall onto his stomach on the bed. She rolled off him, laughing hysterically. He laughed too, and turned onto his back. She slid over to him with a happy smile on her face. She twined her arms around his neck and kissed him. She pressed against him and rolled onto her back, pulling him on top of him.

She reached for the bottom of his shirt and began to tug it up. He lifted it over his head and left it on the bed, knowing Katniss would want to sleep in it later. They did this almost every night, but it wasn't at all routine. It came out of love every time, and always felt natural. He gently pushed her shirt up and she put her arms above so he could take it off. He let it fall on the floor and held Katniss's waist with his hand that wasn't holding himself up. She ran her hands over his chest and down his stomach, making him tingle. They kissed for a while longer then let each other go. Katniss pulled on Peeta's shirt and took off her pants while Peeta changed into his pyjama pants and a plain grey t shirt.

He waited for Katniss to finish in the bathroom before he went in himself. Katniss was brushing her hair when he came out. When she saw he was done she set down her brush and crawled under the covers with him. She snuggled up against his side and he put his arm around her shoulders. She rested her head on his chest. They quietly listened to each other's breathing before they fell asleep.

Peeta felt Katniss thrash in his arms, waking him up. She was having a nightmare. She had moved away from him, clenching the sheets tightly in her fists. She was breathing fast. Then she started screaming, and she jolted awake, sobbing. Peeta sat up and pulled her up so she was sitting between his legs.

"Shh, shh. It's okay, Katniss. You're safe." He cooed.

"Peeta!" she cried, clutching his shirt and burying her face in his chest.

"I'm right here." He said softly, stroking her hair with one hand while the other held her close to him.

She whimpered and nuzzled his chest. Peeta kept stroking her hair until she calmed down. "I'm sorry." She whispered, looking up at him. He could see the tear tracks on her cheeks. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Shh," he said softly, shaking his head, "don't worry about that. Are you okay?"

She nodded hesitantly. "Just hold me a while longer, please."

He kissed her forehead. "Of course. I'll always be here for you, Katniss." He said softly.

"Thank you. I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He said. Katniss strained her neck and kissed him softly. Then she rested her head in the crook of his neck. They stayed like for a while until Katniss's breathing shifted. He could tell that she had fallen asleep. He shifted a little bit and rested his head against the head board. He tightened his arms around Katniss and fell asleep.

*One week later*

Peeta woke up to the sound of a phone ringing. He heard Katniss groan against his chest.

"Katniss, I need you to get off me." Peeta mumbled tiredly. She snuggled against his chest more. "Katniss, come on." Peeta tickled her side and she squealed and rolled off of him. He sat up and grabbed the telephone off the nightstand. "Hello?"

" _Peeta! Oh, darling, hello! It's Effie!"_

"Effie?" Katniss turned and looked at him, her eyes wide.

" _Yes, dear!"_

"Oh, hi. How are you?"

" _I'm wonderful! Well I'm just calling to remind you that myself and both you and Katniss's prep teams will arrive around three o'clock!"_

Peeta was silent.

" _Peeta?"_

"Yeah?"

" _I hope you're ready! It's going to be a big, big, big day today!"_

"Uhh…"

" _Oh, Peeta."_ She laughed. _"Don't tell me you've forgotten! It's Tour Day!"_


	52. SEQUEL

Hey guys, I just wanted it to be clear that there is a sequel fic for this one, titled Edge of Collapse. I edited and re-uploaded this story, and it doesn't seem that I kept in that little note. It's still in the process of being written, but I have not had time to post because I'm university and I barely have time to write for fun and try to make it good quality.

Anyway, I just wanted to make sure that any new followers (because I always get notifications about it) are aware that this story has been completed and the story continues in Edge of Collapse!

Thanks, and I appreciate you all for reading my work and taking interest in it! :)


End file.
